Jennifer
by TheLadyAmethyst
Summary: Usagi falls pregnant and can no longer fight, Luna chooses a new girl to fill in but is she really right? Meanwhile Haruka and Michiru struggle to admit their feelings for eachother and Michiru finds herself feeling jealousy for the first time.
1. The New Sailor Moon

Hi everyone welcome to my first story. Please feel free to send me feedback of any kind of course the nicer ones are always the favourites but it's freezing here in down under so flames are always welcome too. This is a Haruka Michiru story and a romantic one at that so if you have any issues there this isn't a story for you. This story concentrates mainly on them but all the characters are involved as it should be. It is based after Galaxia has been defeated, Hotaru and Chibiusa are 14, Usagi and the inner soldiers are 17 Haruka and Michiru are 18 and in their last year of high school. I hope you enjoy the story have a nice day. PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE!!! And as I originally forgot I must add the disclaimer, Sailor Moon does not belong to me and never will but Jennifer is my own creation thanks.

Extra side note I've tried to break up the paragraphs so they're not so big anymore I hope this is better for everyone.

Rating M

**Jennifer**

Chapter 1, The New Sailor Moon

"Haruka…Haruka" the voice broke into her dreams, "Haruka it's time to get up" Haruka snuggled deeper into the pillow. "Come on Haruka we're going to be late" Late? Haruka thought over that last statement, late for what? She had not realized she'd actually spoken the words until her aqua haired companion answered. "The meeting remember with the new girl".

New girl? Oh that's right the new senshi. "Okay I'm getting up" grudgingly Haruka pulled herself from the bed and trudged slowly to the shower. After bathing and dressing in record time she finally made her way into the kitchen to eat her breakfast that the lovely Michiru had made. (With the help of the lovely Hotaru of course).

"Good morning Haruka papa" Hotaru greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning Hotaru himmie" she greeted with a lot less enthusiasm. She hated having to get up early on a Saturday that was the only trait that she would admit to having in common with Usagi.

Saturday was supposed to be a quiet day when everybody could relax and enjoy what the world could offer, but not their Saturdays their Saturdays were never quiet or relaxing. Michiru carefully placed a plate in front of her before turning to go back to the kitchen. Haruka captured her hand before she could go too far and pulled Michiru close to her. Leaning against her partner's side, she looked up into the lovely lady's eyes.

"Thank you beautiful" Michiru looked down at her with a warm smile but asked teasingly.

"What possessed you to say that now?"

"I was just thinking about how good you are to me" Michiru's warm smile turned smug.

"Well then maybe you should think about that next time I ask you to take me shopping". Haruka inwardly groaned 'not more shopping'. Of all the things that Haruka disliked in the world shopping was right up at the top of the list and the fact that Michiru seemed to love it didn't help things any.

However, she had to be fair Michiru was quite happy to indulge Haruka's interests, like the only shopping she did enjoy which involved nothing but an auto shop and her wallet.

She returned Michiru's grin with one of her own.

"All right then I will but only because it's you" Michiru's smile became warm again and she kissed Haruka lightly on the forehead before escaping the blonde's grasp and returning to the kitchen. Haruka spent the rest of the morning suddenly liking Saturdays, but every day was good when Michiru was by her side it had been that way since the day they met.

Her smile inside died at that moment as she asked herself the same question she had every day since they'd met. She loved Michiru more than the universe, she lived for her and she would die for her without question so why was it so hard to tell her that?

She would joke about it all the time but when it came around to the serious side of things she couldn't do it something was always blocking her, stopping the words and she had no idea what it was. Michiru was the centre of her existence, her soul mate and she knew that but despite what she wanted they had never been more than friends and partners with the occasional close moments because Haruka could never find the words to express the love she felt for the water warrior.

When they'd first begun searching for the messiah and the talismans together she'd tried to deny it, tried to pretend that there was nothing there except an energy tying them together as warriors and helping them work in synch. However, she'd always known there was more to it and the more she'd tried to deny it and push it aside the stronger it had become until there was no doubt left, the love had devoured it.

It had snuck up on her so quickly, one moment there was just her and her love for solitude and the next she was feeling lost whenever Michiru wasn't within her sight. She'd tell her soon, she would! Somehow, she would find a way, even if it meant writing a song so she wouldn't have to just say it.

Then again, that might not be a bad idea, it may be easier for her to sing her feelings and Michiru would appreciate a gift like that. Decided and happy with her choice Haruka finished her breakfast and attempted to think of a first line for her love song.

----------------

Thanks to Michiru, they weren't late. All the inner senshi were there already which was no surprise since Haruka was sure they had all slept at the temple the night before in an attempt to get to know the girl who's duties were about to make her a very important part of their lives.

"I guess that's her," Hotaru said motioning with her head to the blonde in the centre of the gathering.

"I would say so otherwise we have a very big interruption to deal with before we start the meeting" Haruka replied making the other two grin slightly. They reached the rest of their group and Rei who was the first to see them greeted them happily and began the introductions.

The girls name was Jennifer. She had blonde hair and blue eyes just like Usagi except unlike Usagi Michiru felt something strange about her, something she couldn't place almost like an evil aura but not quite. The others didn't seem to notice either that or they were as unsure as her and didn't want to jump to conclusions.

As Rei introduced them Jennifer shook hands with Hotaru and gushed about how cute she was and how much she hoped they'd get along well but when it came to Michiru and Haruka her reaction was very different. She barely allowed a moment for Michiru but as for Haruka, well Michiru thought the girl was going to start drooling. Michiru's temper started to rise before she knew it was happening but she quickly leashed it and made sure to keep her expression neutral.

She would not let this girl get to her it was just harmless flirting and besides Haruka was her own person she could do what she wanted it wasn't like Michiru owned her. She would be calm and collected; she wouldn't let it worry her (she congratulated herself on sounding at least slightly convincing in her own head).

She calmed herself and thought about the ocean as she always did until she stopped imagining throwing the stupid blonde on the floor and ripping her hair out. Finally calm she allowed her attention to return to the present sure she'd be just fine…she was wrong.

With all the introductions made the group turned to walk into the temple, Haruka turned to Michiru but before the ocean soldier could come to her side the vapid blonde harpy jumped in front of her and grabbed Haruka's arm completely blocking Michiru off. Michiru glared daggers at Jennifer as she turned and began pulling Haruka towards the temple yabbering away about something childish.

Michiru began to follow them, no she would not let it bother her she was a sophisticated adult and she could handle a little jealousy. Then Jennifer told a joke and broke into hysterical giggling causing her to accidently trip into Haruka, Michiru's nails dug into her hand until it hurt.

Trying to steer her mind away from the pair she looked around at all the other senshi in their group. They all seemed happy as normal talking and laughing until she looked over in Rei's direction and noticed the raven haired girl was walking away from the rest of the group and looking….well worried.

Michiru's attention sharpened; maybe Rei had felt something about the girl too and just hadn't said anything for one reason or another. It was possible right? After all she had a gift just like Michiru did when it came to intuition so maybe that was it. Either way she had to talk to Rei alone before the transfer took place their world could depend on it.

Decided and happy with her decision the allowed herself a brief second to feel somewhat better before making the mistake of looking back in Haruka's direction. She had to fight very hard not to growl.

Haruka walked beside Jennifer, she liked the girl even though they'd just met she could tell they were going to get along well she was so much like Usagi. They reached Rei's bedroom and found Usagi already there sitting on the floor looking pale. Mamoru was beside her rubbing her back he was the only of the two to look up when they entered the room.

"Good morning ladies how are we all today?" the senshi murmured replies knowing that being overly cheerful would only make Usagi feel worse. Haruka temporarily forgotten Michiru made her way over to Usagi and knelt beside her.

"Hey princess not feeling so good?"

"Michiru I feel like I'm going to die and this is only the third month" Michiru chuckled slightly. It gets better as you go, just wait until you go through the craving faze and you're eating things like ice cream and pickles"

"She'd eat that anyway" Rei threw in from the door she was walking through "I'll bring you some water Usagi" she called as she walked down that hall. Usagi groaned.

"Please kill me"

"Well I can't do that, but when my cousin had a baby I learnt some pressure points I might know a way to help you feel better if you want to lie down and I'll try it" Michiru offered only to be jumped on by Usagi and gripped like a teddy bear.

"Thank you Michiru you're the best" came the muffled voice from Michiru's shoulder. Makoto fetched a mattress from one of the other rooms and lay it on the floor so Usagi could lie down. As Michiru worked to help Usagi feel better she couldn't help but look over at Haruka who was still talking to Jennifer, she scowled in their direction and nearly sunk her nails into Usagi's back.

Thankfully she stopped herself and turned back to watch what she was doing. When she was finished and Usagi had drifted off to sleep she commended herself on her self-control she'd like to thank the academy.

Finally with them all seated Luna walked into the centre of the room and began to speak.

"As you all know Usagi's pregnancy presents a problem for the senshi. Now this is nobody's fault these things happen. But until the baby is born she will be unable to fight and that leaves us open to attack. In a case like this back on the moon kingdom one of the soldier's sisters would have taken her place however in this world we don't have that luxury".

"In this case we have chosen somebody that we believe is sensitive to the power and will therefore be able to wield it…..or so we hope. Jennifer has been briefed on the situation and the risk involved and has decided to brave it. So today while all the senshi are present we will pass on the power. Unless anybody has any objections?"

Michiru wanted to scream yes wanted to tell them to stop the whole thing something about that girl just felt wrong but there was no proof until she spoke to Rei and she wouldn't even suggest it until there was proof and she was sure that she wasn't just being -heaven forbid it- jealous.

When no one said anything Luna continued.

"It will be done at midday out in the court yard, that gives you all some time to prepare you can do as you please until then. Rei rose to her feet and stretched, well tried to stretch Michiru however got to her quickly and with nothing more than a "We need to talk" dragged her from the room. Michiru knew this was not like her but she needed to know as soon as possible.

Rei followed her through the temple until they reached one of the prayer rooms and after shutting the door behind her she let go of Rei and did her best not to pace the room. This was really not like her. Rei regarded her for a moment puzzled before finally asking.

"Ok in the record of weird occurrences this one has got to be near the top. So either you're sick or this is important so spit it out"

"Does Jennifer feel wrong to you?" Michiru blurted. Rei turned over the question in her mind that question could have many meanings.

"Wrong in which way?"

"In anyway?"

"I think she's wrong in every way which one in particular are you referring to?" Michiru looked at Rei for a moment was the fire senshi trying to bait her into telling something she didn't know or was this a genuine question? Well it didn't really matter she may as well be blunt.

"She feels evil and dark". Finally! The thought ran through Rei's head. At last she wasn't the only one who thought so. When she voiced that Michiru looked at her for a moment. "Have you mentioned this to the others?"

"Minako, Ami and Makoto"

"But not Usagi?' Rei looked at the floor.

"No" she replied finally, "she wouldn't listen anyway you know that Usagi's the trusting type whether or not I think she feels wrong won't change Usagi's mind she'll simply insist that maybe being around us will make Jennifer a better person or something." She looked at Michiru with a hopeless expression. "You know Usagi" Michiru nodded. "I notice you didn't say anything either before." Michiru shook her head.

"I wanted to make sure that I was really feeling something and wasn't just……Never mind." Rei thought about the look on her face and about what was happening in the other room, then it occurred to her where was Haruka and why wasn't Michiru talking to her about it? Opening the door slightly and looking out into the other room she found where Haruka was and understood completely.

"You thought it was jealousy" Michiru didn't look up.

"That's not a normal thing for me Rei. I have never felt anything like it in my life."

"It happens Michiru to everybody." She thought about it for a second. Then a thought struck her with blunt force. "Does Haruka know that you care for her?" Michiru looked out at Haruka.

"She knows that I care, I'm just not sure she knows how much. I don't think she thinks of me as anything other then a friend and partner. I mean we're close anyone can see that but…." She trailed off. When she finally looked up at Rei she asked "What have you seen in the fire about Jennifer, anything?" Rei thought about it.

"I haven't really done a reading on her yet but…."she thought about it "How long is it until 12?" Michiru looked at her watch.

"About 2 hours" Rei nodded that was plenty of time for a reading and if there was reason then she could stop the transfer. "Then I'll do one now" Michiru watched as Rei turned from concerned teenage girl into serious Shinto priestess. Suddenly feeling self conscious she asked. "Do you want me to leave?" Rei shook her head as she knelt in front of the fire.

"Just keep an eye out and make sure I don't miss anything, if you see anything even the slightest flash in the flames remember what it was and tell me afterwards. Michiru nodded and knelt down behind Rei off to the side so she could see the fire clearly. Rei began to chant quietly at first then louder and louder. Michiru watched intently she'd never seen this done before and it was incredibly interesting.

Finally Rei uttered the last commands of the reading and the fire burst into a rage burning brilliantly Michiru could only watch amazed. Inside the meditation Rei saw a lot of things, a lot of things that she didn't like. Jennifer wasn't going to damage the crystal or interfere with their missions. She wasn't going to turn her backs on them or do anything physically harmful herself.

It was the emotional turmoil and the string of lies Jennifer would wrap around them all that made her want to race out and stop the exchange This girl was going to ruin a lot of lives and even though she wouldn't be physically hurting anyone herself someone was going to get hurt by another and it was going to be disastrous.

After she'd seen what she needed to see and was about to break the link a lady's face appeared in her mind. The lady put her long slender fingers to her lips and shook her silver haired head.

"You can't tell them. I know you'd like to but what is going to happen will happen and it's important that you don't try and stop it the results would be catastrophic to everyone". Rei's temper rose to boiling point why should she be listening to this lady she didn't even know who she was.

"Why should I listen to you?" she demanded "I don't even know who you are" The lady's light blue eyes studied her for a moment before she continued. "I am Selene the lady of the full moon and you should believe me because I see more than you and this is important".

"It's unfair they're going to suffer because of this. Why should I let this happen when I know what the consequences will be?"

"Because the consequences if you don't will be even worse."

"Worse how?" The images around Rei shifted to an image of what appeared to be earth in ruins Rei stared wide-eyed in horror it was like a nightmare! She was reminded for a moment of when she was having the silence dreams and how this looked mysteriously like that except if it were possible even worse. "How?" she finally managed

"If the transfer is stopped then an important lesson will be missed and that lesson will save the world" Rei shook her head sadly.

"How can I just let this happen it will ruin something so wonderful?"

"If it is truly so wonderful it will outlast all the obstacles put in front of it. Yes there will be problems and there will be sadness and pain but if it doesn't happen" she motioned around her "This will" Rei felt tears fill her eyes. What if this Selene was wrong? What if none of this happened at all could she take that chance? She hoped for an answer to come to her but there was no need she knew with painful certainty what it would be already.

No she couldn't, she couldn't tell anyone what she'd seen and she would try her best to make it through the day knowing that she was going to betray her friend and ruin something precious.

"Are you sure this is the only way?" Selene nodded gravely. Rei returned the nod and took one more tear-filled look at Selene and the images around her before returning to the world. She was thankful that she wasn't crying when she re-emerged in the conscious plane, that would have been impossible to explain to Michiru. Turning she looked back at the green haired lady who was regarding her with a new kind of respect.

"I think that was one of the most amazing things I've ever seen" Smiling as best she could at the compliment Rei tried to think of the best way to explain what she'd seen without giving too much away. Michiru waited a moment to let Rei get her bearings even though it killed her before she asked. "What did you see, anything?" Rei tried her best to fake a smile.

"Things look fine, I think there will be some difference of interest and she might fight with the others sometimes but I think she'll be ok I didn't see anything to tell the others to discourage them from accepting Jennifer. Michiru looked slightly disappointed and somewhat unconvinced but she nodded to the other girl and offered a hand to help her up.

"Are you okay?" she asked Rei looked at Michiru questioningly had she somehow given away her thoughts? Had she not kept her face straight enough? Michiru seemed puzzled before going on. "The reading looked like it would be draining" If Hearts knew how to sigh Rei's would have at that moment. She shook her head in an attempt to recover.

"No it's pretty easy for me being Mars and all". Michiru nodded but kept a light hold on her arm anyway. Before they reached the door Rei turned Michiru to face her. "You should tell her you know she may return your feelings and who knows maybe you two will end up living happily ever after". Michiru looked at Rei and smiled.

"You know out of all the inner senshi I think I like you the best". Rei startled by that revelation just looked at her. Michiru's smile turned into a laugh at the expression on the fire senshi's face. "Come on it can't be that hard to believe," she said in an exasperated tone. Rei looked at her thoughtfully

"I don't think it's a surprise that you think that I think the surprise is that you actually told me. You're not the kind of person who goes around saying things like that to many people". Michiru just shrugged

"I guess I'm not I don't say false things. Unless I really believe something I won't say it."

"I feel very special then thank you."

"You're welcome" Rei thought for a second before becoming serious again.

"No but really I think you should I'll even come with you to tell her for moral support if you want". Michiru's smile deepened.

"I appreciate the offer but if I'm going to do anything it will be on my own I'm a big girl"

"Ok but remember I'm here if you want to talk to me" Michiru gave her a considering look.

"You know you and I should talk more often". Rei nodded in agreement.

"We should". Michiru thought for a second what could they do together that wasn't unlike either of them? Then a thought dawned. "Let's go shopping one day I don't really have a shopping partner, Haruka hates coming with me."

"Ok then". Rei thought about it she had most of the week free due to school holidays. "How about Tuesday?" Michiru thought about that for a minute. There was no school at the moment and she had wanted to go on a really big shopping trip soon while there was no Youmas to fight and she would have somebody to go with.

"Ok then Tuesday I'll meet you at the cafe above the arcade"

"Agreed" the two of them shared a smile this would certainly be a very interesting and enlightening trip for both of them.

"Just one thing" Michiru stipulated Rei just looked at her curiously "Don't bring Usagi I don't want to be seen with her eating pickles and ice cream" Rei just burst into laughter and with Michiru's help staggered out of the room. The two of them were still laughing when they joined the others.

----------------

Haruka watched Michiru enter the room again with Rei the two of them were laughing about something. She couldn't help feeling a little jealous that she had been left out of their private conversation especially when Michiru dragged her out of the room as she had. She'd still been in the other room with the rest of the girls talking to Jennifer.

She had been going to follow except Jennifer had started talking about music and one of her favourite bands had come up in conversation. She was so surprised to find another fan that she'd forgotten about what she was going to do and had kept talking.

Now she was itching to know what Rei and Michiru had been saying and it annoyed her that she had become so easily distracted. Not that Jennifer wasn't great to talk to she seemed to like a lot of the things that Haruka liked and that was great.

Apparently she was going to enroll in the same school as the others so they would very likely be in classes together. That would be good she seemed like a really nice girl. In the back of her mind however she wondered what Usagi was feeling about all of this she hoped the other blonde wasn't too upset.

"Haruka what do you think?" Jennifer pulled Haruka out of her train of thought. When the blonde just looked at her expectantly she apologized and told her that she had been thinking. Jennifer just smiled and repeated the question.

In her mind she knew that she was playing a dangerous game. The other girls had warned her about getting too close to either of the main outer senshi as the other one tended to get jealous. But they also said that the two soldiers weren't actually together so that meant that Haruka was free to do as she wanted and Jennifer intended to make sure that Haruka wanted her.

Besides it didn't matter if the silly ocean girl got upset. Jennifer had the crystal and Michiru couldn't hurt her while she had it at least she hoped she couldn't. She'd risk it because she wanted Haruka, and Jennifer always got what she wanted, not even the famous violinist Kaioh Michiru was going to get in her way.

She smiled at the thought of destroying the life of the oh so perfect water soldier, she was going to enjoy knocking the little dandy's crown off her perfect head she was happily planning Michiru's downfall until she looked up at Haruka and saw that the object of her interest wasn't listening to her, her attention had been drawn elsewhere.

Well that just wouldn't do! She called out to Haruka to get her attention and got a muttered sorry. Smiling happily to herself she put on her sweetest face and repeated the question leaning closer to Haruka to make her point. Yes she always got what she wanted.

Midday saw them all crowded around Jennifer and Usagi in the courtyard. Michiru's thoughts were buzzing she'd lost track of the time while she and Rei had been in the fire room. She'd intended to talk to Usagi about possible safe guards she could use in case Jennifer did turn out to be trouble and Usagi needed to take her power back but she hadn't found the time and now it was too late.

The two of them were facing each other a string of silver power pulsing between them. Usagi looked tired but all right and Jennifer looked exhilarated she thought the process was going to take hours but it was over in a few minutes.

Opening her eyes Jennifer looked around and shook her head to clear it everything looked different now although she couldn't place why. Usagi opened her eyes a few seconds later feeling oddly drained. Everything looked washed out like clothes that you leave on the line for too long but she guessed that was the price she was paying to have this baby and she would gladly pay that price. It was her and Mamoru's child and she would love it forever.

She looked at the other girls and felt a pang of sadness she knew she would still see them but somehow it would be different. She hoped they'd still come and see her now that they weren't obligated to. She'd never wanted her powers but now that they were gone she felt oddly empty and numb she didn't like it.

The silver crystal floated in front of her awaiting her final decision. It seemed sad when she touched it sad to be leaving her. She held it for a moment ironically trying to offer comfort to a stone (well it would seem ironic to anyone who didn't know what the crystal was).

Finally she released it to its new keeper but not before making it promise that it would return to her when she called no matter what was happening. The crystal agreed and Usagi knew that a promise from the silver crystal was a promise that would be kept. Reluctantly it left her and flew to Jennifer who took it in her hands and smiled.

Outside she was the embodiment of serenity and gratitude on the inside she smiled greedily finally the ultimate power was hers, what would she do first? Keeping up the act she thanked Usagi for the gift if only for a short time and as they walked into the temple to have a snack before they all returned to their own days Jennifer was silently planning the spell to make Tenou Haruka hers.

---------------

Hotaru sat in the back of the car watching her parents silently. She wasn't sure what had registered in their heads about today's happenings between them but she was keenly aware of every detail. Jennifer had been flirting with Haruka who had seemed completely oblivious to what was happening and Michiru had been trying to stay cool outside for the sake of her image while inside her head was trying hard not to explode with jealousy. Hotaru hated Jennifer. From the moment she'd seen her she'd disliked her. But when she'd started antagonizing Michiru she'd begun to hate her.

Haruka belonged to Michiru everybody knew that and she was sure the senshi had warned her of that so the only thing that Hotaru could glean from all of that was that Jennifer was either incredibly stupid, incredibly selfish and self assured or suicidal. Either way Hotaru didn't like her one bit aside from that she felt wrong but no one else had said anything about it.

Maybe they were just all too polite to say anything or they didn't trust their instincts well Hotaru knew her instincts, they had never been wrong she would follow them wherever they led her and right now they were leading her to believe that Jennifer was a deceitful manipulative bitch. She subconsciously cursed herself for using such horrible language even if it was only in her own thoughts but there was no other way to describe how the other girl felt.

She wondered whether Chibiusa would feel anything if she was there at least she'd admit it if she did. Maybe she should ask Pluto if the pink haired girl would be coming for a visit soon. Well why not Chibiusa hadn't been there for ages and she'd be thrilled about the baby, not to mention she'd be a back up for Jennifer so it wasn't an unprecedented question. Yes that's what she would do, when she got a spare second she would go to the time gate and see Pluto.

Finally happy with what she was going to do about Jennifer she once more directed her attention towards the Haruka Michiru problem. What was she going to do with them? Tie them to a poll in the back yard by their necks and leave them there until they either confessed their undying love for each other or she got sick of them yelling and had to go and let them off. Hotaru chuckled at the thought of her parents tied to a poll in the back yard.

"What are you laughing at back there?" Michiru asked turning to look over her shoulder at Hotaru. The vision of a muzzle appearing on her face caused Hotaru to suppress more laughter. Finally she shook her head to clear it and smiled at the confused looking Michiru.

"Nothing Michiru Mama, nothing at all" Hotaru continued to try and stifle her giggles it wasn't easy but she was trying. It was then that she heard Haruka start to chuckle and Michiru start to quietly giggle. It grew louder until all three of them were laughing uncontrollably. They always say that laughing is infectious.

Michiru wasn't surprised when Haruka pulled over at a look out on their way home they were all laughing so much it was getting hard for her to drive. After ridding themselves of their fit of the giggles they all sat there quietly letting the humour die away. Finally Hotaru asked, "What were you two laughing at?"

"You" Haruka replied looking over her shoulder at Hotaru. You sounded so funny trying not to laugh that you made us laugh".

"Oh well at least we all got a good laugh out of it" Hotaru said hoping to avoid the inevitable question.

"And what were you laughing at?" Haruka asked just as Hotaru pointed to the water and said as loudly as possible without shouting. "Look at that beautiful sunset" Knowing her parents love for beautiful things she hoped she'd drawn their attention enough to get their minds off her laughing. Hoped! The three of them looked out at the sun setting over the water.

Hotaru was sitting on the railing her parents were on either side of her. These were the moments they all liked especially Michiru, if she could have she would have brought out a drawing canvas and as many colours of paint as she could find and drawn the sunset. Unfortunately she couldn't, the sun retreated too quickly, but it was a good thought.

She felt Haruka shift beside her and remembered the first time they'd watched a sunset together in her car it was one of her favourite memories and she was sure it always would be. She had to find a way to tell Haruka how much she meant to her, but it was so hard to think.

Whenever Haruka was near her all she wanted to do was look into her eyes and get lost in them forever but Rei was right she might be missing out on something amazing and she didn't want to. She wanted Haruka to be hers and only hers but if she didn't say something soon Haruka might end up with someone else. 'Like Jennifer'. The sneering voice of jealousy came into her head making her shudder.

Haruka was close enough to feel it and thinking she must be cold did what came naturally and wrapped an arm around her. It wasn't something that made either of them think about intimacy it was just a reaction, they were so used to each other the touching was part of their lives.

But somehow after the day they'd spent with Jennifer being touched by Haruka made Michiru feel wanted and she leant into the other woman wrapping an arm around her waist. Hotaru noticed this out of the corner of her eye and smiled to herself maybe her parents would get past their inhibitions on their own after all.

Having Michiru so close to her made Haruka feel wonderful she might have even been able to tell her had Hotaru not been there. It was a natural feeling as if her arm belonged around the other woman. She had to find out how to tell Michiru, she had to! She wanted to be able to touch her in other places too. Well, she may have to wait but it would happen eventually she would make sure of it.

Finally when the sun was fully set Michiru began to move toward the car. Not wanting to end their contact Haruka walked with her followed closely by Hotaru. Reaching the car she reluctantly released her partner and opened the doors for the three of them. The drive home was spent in companionable silence.

Hope you enjoyed chapter one again please review more will be coming soon.

Thanks


	2. The Battle Begins

Hi everyone I'm so sorry it took me so long to bring you the next chapter I was going to post on Friday but work kept me too tied up. However it's here now thank you so much to the people who sent me reviews for the first chapter they were greatly appreciated. I hope this one is as good as the last one the editing was done very quickly so I appologise if the grammar isn't as good. Please review and I hope you enjoy. The disclaimer of course Sailor Moon isn't mine never will be just Jennifer and the lovely bh she is. I must also note that in this story I made it that Hotaru's father has died I know he didn't in the show but he's never really in it so it's just easier if he doesn't exist. Thank you and enjoy. If the grammar is too scary let me know and I'll fix it!

Chapter 2, The Battle Begins

Time seems to move so slowly when you're waiting for something, but that's just the way of things isn't it?

When you're waiting for something, you watch the time to see how much longer it's going to be or how long it has been already and the time just crawls by.

Now Michiru wasn't an impatient person quite the opposite and normally waiting for a while didn't bother her, she was used to waiting for Haruka who liked to go out on her bike sometimes to get some fresh air.

Most of the time Haruka was alone but at the moment she wasn't and it wasn't Setsuna or Hotaru that had gone with her. Michiru's day had been great until now.

She'd gone on her shopping trip with Rei and had an absolute ball. The fire senshi was so much more fun that Haruka. They'd gone to every possible clothes store and tried on absolutely every outfit before buying as much as Rei's allowance and Michiru's credit card would allow.

They'd then carted it all to the food court where they'd sat down to sushi and talked about everything under the sun. They'd made their way over to the park and Rei had convinced her to eat ice cream (something she hadn't done since Hotaru's birthday last year).

Finally they'd gone their separate ways agreeing to do this more often and headed home. Michiru was looking forward to getting home and modelling her new clothes for Haruka she had spent the whole trip home thinking of how she was going to team them and what effect it would have on her partner.

However when she finally got home Haruka was nowhere to be seen. She'd wandered around the house looking for the other woman until finally she'd gone into the kitchen and found the note.

She felt her blood boil as she read that Haruka had gone out with Jennifer but there was no mention as to where. So that meant that she was stuck there with no Haruka and no idea as to where she'd gone or when she might be home.

Michiru resisted the urge to pace, she wouldn't pace it just wasn't her. She could ring Haruka on her mobile but what was she going to say?

"Um yes hello this is Michiru where the hell are you and what are you doing with that thing?" No that was a definite no, so what else could she do about it?

For the third time since arriving home she wracked her brains for an answer before coming up with the same one she'd gotten the last two times she'd thought about it. Nothing. Absolutely, completely, totally, nothing.

So accepting her fate, she sat down to wait. Normally she would have been rummaging through her purchases and deciding what would look good with what. However, as hard as she tried she couldn't get excited about any of it, not without Haruka here to watch her model.

She was just going up stairs to put them away when a thought occurred to her. Haruka hadn't been bothered at all when she'd said that she was going shopping with Rei for the day, in fact she didn't seem to care much at all.

Maybe she'd planned this, maybe she had wanted Michiru to go out so she could be with Jennifer for the day. It all made perfect sense. No wonder Haruka hadn't been concerned she'd already had something else to do and somebody else to spend her time with and she didn't want Michiru around to ruin it.

How could Haruka do that to her? She was her partner not just somebody she could blow off whenever she wasn't convenient ,how could she?….. Michiru mentally kicked herself. What was she saying? That wasn't like Haruka at all she wouldn't do that.

Scolding herself mentally for letting her jealousy compromise her logical thought she continued up the stairs to her room. What was she so worried about anyway? Haruka had spent a few hours with the girl; she'd been with Michiru for literally years nothing was going to change what they had.

Hanging her new clothes up she took her violin out of its case and took it down to the lounge room to play, that would get her mind off Jennifer.

She wasn't sure how long she played, she just let everything go and pulled all her emotions together into a song of her own making.She felt like she was floating above the sea a light breeze gently ruffling her hair.

With her eyes closed, she wasn't aware of her guests until one of them stepped too loudly on the lounge-room floor.

Opening her eyes, she turned to see who had interrupted her playing. A smiling Haruka and an envious looking Jennifer stood in the lounge room watching her.

Haruka clapped a few times.

"I liked that song what's it called?" giving them her best, forced smile she looked at Haruka and replied.

"Nothing I was just playing"

"Oh, well it was beautiful all the same you should write it down" Michiru's ego soared at the compliment

"I might just do that" she replied. 'And call it the song about a blonde whore who steals people's loves' her mental voice added much to her embarrassment.

She never thought like this, something was seriously wrong with her.

"How was your day with Rei?" Haruka pulled her attention back to the real world.

"My day was great how was yours?" Haruka nodded.

"Yeah it was okay" she replied. "Although it's getting better every second" she added

"Is it now?" Michiru asked coyly.

"Yes it is now". Michiru noted Jennifer's response to their conversation and fought off the urge to mouth MINE! To her suddenly unhappy visitor.

Instead, she just smiled at the blonde

"Hello Jennifer" she forced herself to be pleasant.

"Hello Michiru" she noticed the other girl do the same. How was it not obvious to Haruka how deceitful Jennifer was? It was obvious to Michiru REALLY obvious. She wondered if Jennifer knew that she knew.

Haruka's magical voice broke her train of thought.

"I invited Jennifer to join us for dinner do you mind at all?" Yes, of course she minded why wouldn't she? It was bad enough having the feeling of the girl in their house let alone at their table.

"Of course not" she forced herself to keep being pleasant. "As long as she's eating what we're eating there should be no problem"

"I'm sure she won't mind eating what we're eating you are such a good cook after all". Haruka looked around for a second before asking. "And by the way has Hotaru come home yet?"

"No where did she go?"

"She said she was going to see Setsuna but I didn't think she'd be this long."

"I wouldn't be too concerned you know how she is with Setsuna, they talk a lot on a normal day and Hotaru hasn't seen her in a while. They're probably just catching up." Michiru tried to reassure her. When Haruka still looked concerned Michiru threw in.

"Well I am about to make dinner why don't you call her and tell her that we need her home." Haruka smiled at Michiru.

"You're so smart Michiru" she kissed her gently on the cheek then made her way to another room to call Hotaru. Smiling sickeningly at Jennifer (who's teeth were clenched so hard Michiru was waiting for her jaw to break) she headed for the kitchen.

"I guess I'll start on dinner"

------------------

Hotaru was up in the time gate watching the green haired, garnet-eyed woman in front of her. She'd been here most of the day and she'd only just managed to broach the question about Chibiusa with Setsuna.

The lady in question was still in her deliberations. She hoped Pluto would say yes she really missed Chibiusa and she wanted someone here that could help her deal with the Jennifer issue.

She'd told Pluto that she was a little concerned about Jennifer's ability to cope with the power and suggested that since Usagi's baby wouldn't be born for at least 7 more months that it would be wise to have somebody there as a back up in case an attack occurred. (She'd like to thank the academy) How did she get so good at lying?

Well, at least she hoped she had done it well enough to convince her other parent. Eventually Setsuna turned to the smaller girl and gave her a searching look. Finally, she replied.

"Ok Chibiusa can come visit but only if she's not too busy. I'll have to ask her but she won't be here any sooner than tomorrow." She nearly fell over when Hotaru jumped on her and squeezed her like a teddy bear.

"Thankyou Setsuna mama, you're the best" Setsuna rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Yeah sure I am," she said dryly. "Well if I'm so good how come you don't come and visit me more hmm?" Hotaru pulled away and looked at her.

"Why don't you ever come and see me it's not like your job requires all of your attention?" Hotaru turned it back on her.

Setsuna was about to think of a comeback when Hotaru's communicator beeped. She pulled up her sleeve and hit the answer button; Haruka's face appeared in the screen. "Hotaru himmie, it's getting late and Michiru's making dinner can you start heading back please?" Hotaru gave Haruka her sweetest smile.

"Of course Haruka papa I'll be there in a minute" the screen went blank and Hotaru looked back at Setsuna.

"Saved by the bell hey" she gave Setsuna her smuggest smile. Setsuna returned it with one of her own.

"Don't forget who's calling your friend tomorrow little senshi. If you keep that up I'm likely to forget and Chibiusa won't be able to come until I remember." Hotaru looked up at Setsuna with her hands on her hips and gave the time soldier her most sickening smile.

"I'm sorry Setsuna mama," she said with pathetic sweetness. "I'll never do it again". Setsuna smiled down at the other girl.

"Well alright then, now off you go before Haruka gets mad". Hotaru smiled at her again before bounding off toward the exit. She whirled around when Pluto made a strange noise and found the other woman holding her head and wincing.

"Oh no I think I'm going to forget what I'm supposed to do" Hotaru looked at her concerned until the other woman opened her eyes and looked at her. "I haven't been given a hug to make me remember".

Hotaru bounded back and threw her arms around her, Setsuna hugged her back.

"Goodnight sweetie I'll call you in the morning if I can't get in contact with Chibiusa or she can't come for some reason ok".

"Thankyou Setsuna mama, I love you" Setsuna smiled.

"I love you too". She kissed Hotaru on the forehead and sent her on her way. Hotaru was thrilled finally she was going to see Chibiusa again and maybe the other girl could help her find out what was happening as well as just being there to see her.

She felt a bit bad about lying to Pluto but it was necessary, and really, she wasn't lying as such, she just wasn't telling the whole truth.

Either way she was sure Chibiusa would come, they were friends and soon this would all be a memory.

Setsuna watched Hotaru leave and smiled despite herself. Until Hotaru came into her life those few years ago, she hadn't heard those words or felt the urge to say them in centuries.

The last time she'd felt loved was when her mother was still alive and that was almost too long ago to remember.

For centuries, Setsuna had blocked herself off from the world content to stay in the time gates and leave everyone else to their business.

She'd avoided emotional attachment because she knew that anyone she grew to care for would eventually die leaving her alone once again.

She saw no point in putting herself through that so she'd ignored the world and thrown herself into her work watching the time gate.

Then one day, two people from her previous life had shown up and presented themselves in front of her again, the two people who had been her friends for every lifetime since they had come into existence.

After their deaths on the moon, she had mourned the loss thinking that they'd never be reborn after dieing in such a horrible way. She'd tried to forget them tried everything to keep herself from thinking about them but nothing had worked.

Now they were back and once they remembered her, were eager to take up that friendship once more. For the first time in what seemed like forever she'd been happy and she had reason to visit earth again. She never realised how much she missed it until she was back.

Now they were together again they were moving through their lives in a remarkable way. Their path had taken them to so many wonderful places and things were just like they used to be.

It was then that Hotaru had graced their lives. A child who was one of them and desperately in need of guidance that only she and the other senshi could give. So they'd adopted her for better or worse.

Setsuna had been worried at first about how this would affect them all and whether it would ruin the fun they were having. She worried that things would change and never go back to the way they had been (although she never told Haruka and Michiru that).

Then Setsuna had brought Hotaru to their house and after only a few hours all thoughts of worry were lost. She became their little girl and instead of being faced with the ruining of their relationship, Setsuna was faced with a new challenge, motherhood.

It had taken her seconds to fall in love with their child and nothing had ever changed.

She'd watched Hotaru grow up and go to school, seen her come home happy sometimes with good grades or sad other times because she was having trouble with something and she didn't understand why. And the three of them had been there to nurse every scaped knee and childhood trouble Hotaru had faced; they'd truly become a family.

Now Hotaru was a bit older she didn't stay at the house as often as she used to she spent more time in the time gate doing her job.

But Hotaru was right it didn't take up all of her time maybe she would go and visit them soon it would be nice to spend some time with her friends. Setsuna's smile faulted then, there was another reason to go to earth soon.

She knew despite the girl's best attempts that Hotaru had been lying to her about why she wanted Chibiusa there. She sensed something else going on that Hotaru wasn't telling her and she wanted to find out for herself what it was.

Not that Hotaru hadn't come up with a valid point she would use that excuse when she sent her message to Crystal Tokyo that should ensure that Chibiusa did come to visit. Maybe it was just that Hotaru missed the other girl and she seriously hoped that was all but deep down she knew it wouldn't be true there was something brewing she could feel it.

Resigning herself to her visit, she made her way to her room to pack wondering the whole time how Hotaru got so good at lying.

----------------------

Hotaru glared across the table at Jennifer, She really didn't like her! Jennifer didn't seem to notice or if she did she gave no indication of it. Dinner had gone rather quickly for Haruka and Jennifer they didn't stop yabbering the whole time.

Every so often Michiru would add something or Haruka would ask an opinion but otherwise it was as if the others weren't there and Hotaru could see that Michiru wanted to explode.

She'd had thoughts about how nice it would be to just kick the girl out on her backside on the footpath and tell her not to come back.

Hotaru and Michiru noticed each other's frustration but didn't say anything about it, what was there to say? Hotaru thought about all the possible things she could say to tick Jennifer off and make her leave.

Maybe she could tell her that her hair had gone flat or that her mascara was running she seemed like the kind of person to be bothered by trivial stuff like that.

Or maybe she could just be blunt and tell her that she wasn't welcome in her house. After all it had been her father's and she had inherited it when he died so really it was her house.

She knew that Haruka would be upset at her for being rude, but she also knew that even though Michiru would scold her for being rude deep down the water senshi wouldn't mind at all.

Haruka and Jennifer started another conversation and Hotaru was just about to ask them to either include the rest of them in the conversation or leave when their communicator's started to beep. Minako's head popped up on Michiru's screen.

"There's a youma in the park, hurry!" and that was all. It took the group of them seconds to transform and start on their way toward the park. Michiru and Hotaru ran ahead far too annoyed to bother even trying to talk to the others.

Jennifer felt the nerves in her stomach come roaring up to her throat she had no idea she would be this scared. Still there was always the crystal, if something was seriously threatening her the crystal would make sure she survived. She turned to Haruka wanting reassurance.

"Haruka is it natural to be this scared?"

"When it's your first battle it's the worst. Every battle will make you nervous but the first is always the worst. "Don't worry," she said with a smile, "You'll be fine we'll all be here with you".

Seeing an opening she could exploit Jennifer closed in for the kill.

"I'll feel alright as long as you're with me Haruka. I know you're strong and you'll protect me". Jennifer felt a certain amount of satisfaction when Haruka blushed slightly and turned back to watch where she was running.

It was only small but it was well on the way to making Haruka hers, especially when the compulsion spell she'd created to make Haruka fall for her and Michiru hate her were working so well.

She hadn't counted on Hotaru though and wasn't sure what to do about her. Because of some quirk in her power, no amount of mind tampering could control Hotaru and she had certainly been trying.

So what was there to do? Maybe she could get rid of her somehow send her somewhere so she wasn't in the way, but where? And how would she convince her to go? Too many questions and not the time to think about them.

They reached the park sooner than she'd expected and it was her first sighting of a real life youma. She felt like she was going to pass out. They slowed down and hid for a moment to get the gist of what was going on.

The senshi were in a ring around the creature although not all of them were standing. Minako currently had the creature wrapped up in her love me chain but there was no one to attack it while it was vulnerable. The others were on the ground dazed and Mars wasn't there yet.

Haruka called in her space sword and pulled it from its holster. Glancing at Neptune first to make sure she knew what was going on, she jumped out from behind the tree and into the fight Neptune and Saturn close behind her.

Jennifer tried to move but the fear was getting the best of her. Haruka was carving the creature up with her sword Michiru was using the deep aqua mirror to find it's weak spots and Hotaru was checking on the other senshi but Jennifer was frozen in place.

What was the point of moving? The others could handle it, maybe she could sneak away and let them deal with it and if they asked what happened she'd think of something to say later. Yes, that was the plan.

Just as she was about to start running away Sailor Mars arrived and found her there in the grass.

"What are you doing Jennifer? The battle is out there not in here and you're needed". Yanking Jennifer to her feet Rei pulled them both out from behind the tree and into the battle. The creature didn't have much left in it by the time they arrived; it was on its knees growling pathetically up at the sky.

"Go Sailor Moon destroy it". She heard Ami yell. Destroy it? Oh yes that's right the sceptre. Pulling the object from its little pocket (and having no idea how she'd done it) she pointed it toward the youma and shouted the words that came naturally to mind.

Thankfully, they were the right ones and the creature started to dissolve. Jennifer started to sigh in relief when a shower of what appeared to be large needles flew out from the dying creature heading toward the group of weary senshi.

Jennifer heard herself scream and covered her head with her arms. She felt a protective body cover her and a brilliant light began to flash from the centre of the space.

When she finally opened her eyes she saw Hotaru standing at the front of the group holding her glaive in front of her, she'd protected them all from the needles. She noticed the body still holding on to her then and looked up into Haruka's eyes.

"Are you okay?" the wind senshi asked. Jennifer just nodded a deep blush forming across her face when she noticed how close their bodies were to each other. Haruka nodded back and smiled slightly at the blush before helping her to her feet.

Michiru was in the middle of the circle with Hotaru glaring at Jennifer not bothering to hide her contempt for the other girl or the wind senshi. They may as well have been complete strangers to her at that moment she didn't know them or want to. Mars came out from the group and directed her attention towards Jennifer.

"What were you doing? The others were out here fighting and you were hiding up in the bushes like a coward. Did you just expect us to handle it on our own?"

"Hey Mars it's okay calm down..." Haruka interrupted her. Rei turned her glare toward the wind senshi.

"Stay out of this Haruka; it's none of your business". She spat with so much venom that even Haruka was taken aback. "So what happened Jennifer?" she demanded. Jennifer couldn't meet her eyes. "Well" she pushed when she still didn't get an answer from the blonde.

"I was afraid" she admitted quietly "I got scared I'm sorry."

"I'm sure you are..."

"Rei go easy on her it was only her first fight give her a chance." Rei turned her attention back to Haruka and once again she glared at the wind senshi.

"I told you to stay out of this it doesn't concern you." Haruka's temper started to rise.

"And why doesn't it concern me? I was here fighting too".

"She is an inner you are an outer, she is supposed to be a leader not a coward. I think Luna and Artemis chose wrong"

"Why are you being so horrible to her?"

"Why are you not?" Rei yelled.

"Because you're being too hard on her". Haruka yelled back. Rei's eyes turned dangerous.

"Am I?" she asked too quietly. When Haruka didn't answer, Rei looked at her and shrugged. "Well let's look over our history shall we? From the moment you met Usagi you treated her like an idiot.You accused her of being a wimp and a coward and 'getting in your way all the time' that was how you phrased it wasn't it?" she looked up at Haruka with a sarcastic searching glare.

"Usagi was never as cowardly as her" she motioned to Jennifer. "So how is it that Jennifer is escaping your horrible comments when Usagi never did? Have you just become blind to incompetence or is there something else to it?"

Haruka thought about it. Why wasn't she angry at Jennifer? She certainly would have been mad at Usagi if she had done the same wouldn't she? She felt her mind grow hazy for a moment of course she wouldn't have, she'd never be that mean to anyone let alone this lovely creature standing beside her.

Rei interrupted her train of thought again as she addressed the new Sailor Moon once more.

"You have two more fights to shape up otherwise we'll find a replacement" and with that she turned and walked away leaving a very angry Jennifer in her wake. Haruka saw the other inners follow her and it was only then that a thought occurred to her, were Michiru and Hotaru all right?

She whirled around to look for them, but they were nowhere to be seen. Where had they gone? Had they left without her? Why hadn't she been protecting them? Why had she completely forgotten that they were there? They might be hurt.

She turned to follow them through the trees when she felt that strange mental fogginess again.

"Where are you going?" Jennifer's voice asked. Haruka felt so strange she could barely manage to form the words that she needed to reply.

"I'm going to look for…" she felt her words change and warp felt her brain do the same "My car and take you home". She finished the sentence feeling like she was no longer in control of her body.

She tried to fight it but the fogginess was getting the better of her, everything started to warp and change even her thoughts of Michiru and Hotaru. She even began to like the foggy feeling she liked the feeling of being owned. 'NO' her heart screamed at her to fight but her head was too muddled what was happening to her?

Then the screaming and the foggy feeling died away and Haruka opened her eyes and looked at Jennifer everything else forgotten for the moment.

"So" she said feeling much better "let's get you home". Jennifer followed her out of the park and onto the street. Haruka had left her car at the house so she offered to walk the other girl home instead, Jennifer didn't object.

When they finally reached her home, Jennifer said good-bye to Haruka and only just managed to stop herself from kissing the other blonde before sending her on her way. It was hard but she'd already done far too much for one day.

Haruka bowed to Jennifer slightly and left the house.

Alone in her room Jennifer looked at the silver crystal floating above her hands. She could feel it's anger and displeasure at what she'd just done but she didn't care as long as it did what she ordered it to. She sneered at it as it began to buzz and rotate faster.

"Yes I can hear you, I don't care whether you think what we did was right or not" when the crystal buzzed some more her sneer turned into a glare. "And what are you going to do if I don't hmm? There's nothing you can do to me, I'm you're keeper and unless Usagi calls you back you will do whatever I say. You have no other choice".

It buzzed again even louder this time. "Usagi will never find out. You'll help me make sure of that I don't care whether you want to or not. You're my toy now and there's nothing you can do except obey me so you'd better get used to it".

The crystal started to buzz again but Jennifer ignored it and put it away in its little pocket with the rest of Sailor Moon's junk. She couldn't help smiling to herself as she got ready for bed, it wouldn't be long before she'd never have to sleep alone again.

--------------

Haruka was already half way home when she remembered that she hadn't checked on Michiru and Hotaru after the attack. A sick feeling filled her stomach why hadn't she? She'd thought about it and she was about to but she'd ended up walking Jennifer home. Why would she do that rather then go and see if her partner and daughter were all right?

It was strange to think that she'd put something so trivial over something so vital. Still that wasn't important now. What was important was that she had to get home and make sure they were okay. Tenoh Haruka ran the run of her life that night.

She got home around eight o'clock to a dark house. She threw open the door and burst into the house calling for them to answer. There was no light on downstairs anywhere and nobody answering her calls.

She turned to run up the stairs only to be stopped halfway by a voice.

"They're fine no thanks to you". Haruka froze Setsuna's tone. She was almost afraid to turn around knowing that the look she was going to receive from the time senshi would be one of absolute loathing right now.

Steeling herself she turned to face Setsuna. The time senshi looked at her searchingly for a while before asking.

"So why did you do it? Just neglect your family for somebody you hardly know?" There was venom in that voice and a lot of anger if she were a snake Haruka was sure that she would have suffered a deadly bite by now.

The worst thing was that Haruka didn't have an answer to remove Setsuna's attention from her. She really didn't know what had happened, but Michiru must be mad. So she replied honestly.

"I wish I knew Setsuna I really do but I don't. I don't know what happened. One minute I was thinking that I should be helping Michiru the next I was protecting Jennifer and I don't know why that happened". She looked at Setsuna helplessly. "Do you have any ideas?"

The time soldier studied her for a moment before mumbling something about knowing that there was something else under her breath. She thought for a few more minutes before shaking her head.

"No Haruka I don't know why that would have happened but I'm going to find out. In the mean time I think you should stay away from Jennifer you're seriously distressing the rest of your family".

Haruka was shocked to hear that. How could her friendship with somebody worry her partner and daughter? Michiru wasn't the kind to be jealous….But if she was then that meant that Michiru really did love her, and that Haruka's words when she finally found them wouldn't fall on deaf ears.

That gave her a new kind of hope but at the same time made her worry even more. She must have done something really bad if Michiru was jealous and she knew that if she didn't make it up to her quickly she might lose that love forever. So she bid Setsuna goodnight and released her henshin on her way up to see Michiru.

She knocked on Michiru's door but getting no answer, she decided to open it. She turned the doorknob as quietly as humanly possible and tip toed in. Michiru was lying on her bed in her favourite (and Haruka's favourite) night dress fast asleep.

Haruka's breath caught. The way the moonlight was caressing her face and figure, and the way the sheet just loosely draped over her body like a lover's hand. She looked so amazingly beautiful Haruka just wanted to curl up beside her, wrap her up in her arms and hold her all night.

She felt her face heat and was glad at that moment that Michiru couldn't see her. Hesitant to disturb her sleep but knowing that she had to do something to make her happy again Haruka found the pen and paper on the top of Michiru's bed side table and opened it to an unused page.

Writing a quick note of apology, she propped the notebook up on the telephone beside the bed and stepped back to look at the object of her affection. She looked so peaceful sleeping like that Haruka wished more than ever that she could join her.

She couldn't and she knew that, but since Michiru was asleep, there was something that she could do that she didn't dare do while Michiru was awake. Brushing back a stray strand of Michiru's hair, she knelt down and kissed the water senshi lightly on her soft lips.

Michiru stirred but didn't wake up; Haruka smiled down at her and hoped that she would be able to forgive her. Standing up she made her way to the door and back into the corridor closing it behind her.

------------

Michiru opened her eyes as the door closed and wondered if she'd been imagining things until she saw the book open on the table beside the bed. Touching the lamp beside her, she allowed her eyes to focus before reading Haruka's note.

'I'm so sorry for not being there for you and Hotaru tonight I really don't know why I wasn't. I don't know what happened, everything in my head is all fuzzy. I know that there's no excuse for what I did so I won't try and make one I just want you to know how sorry I am and that I would explain it to you if I could. Goodnight beautiful angel sweet dreams. Haruka".

Michiru's mind warred with her heart. Her heart wanted to go into Haruka's room right now and tell her that it was okay and she forgave her but her mind kept reminding her of the fact that Haruka had just left them to protect a girl she didn't even know.

Caught in the war between her emotions and her logic she didn't know what to do. Well she would decide that in the morning when she could think properly.

'But what if she's tearing herself up over it and can't sleep because she's worried that you hate her?'

'She deserves to lose a little sleep maybe it will teach her not to forget about you again' Michiru inwardly sighed this was just like those pathetic shows where an angel and a devil appear one on either shoulder and started arguing. Damn, she was turning into a nut case.

'She said she was sorry and we love her, we don't want her to think that we're mad at her'

'Oh but she was happy to make us worry about her and what we'd done to earn the loss of her caring. Good riddance I say'

'But I don't. You know that she wouldn't have meant it there might be something wrong with her something messing with her head you never know and if you don't go to her she might do something like that again without realizing it.'

'Or maybe she really doesn't love you at all maybe she was just using you for your money'

'No she agreed to help you fight the battle'

'Because she felt sorry for you'

'Because she cares about you and you care about her too. Can you really leave her alone not knowing what might be wrong?'

'She'd do it to you and did once the fight was over, there's no excuse for that'

'No and she admitted that. She also said that she was sorry. Isn't she worth the time and forgiveness? She is and you know it. If you don't forgive her now what will your future be like? Be the bigger person and go and see her it's not something to stress about it's something that should come naturally and would on a normal day. There's something wrong with you too, there must be otherwise this argument wouldn't be taking place'

'Maybe you're just realizing that she's not as good as you thought she was and not worth the time'

'Or maybe whatever's affecting her is effecting you too did you think of that? Maybe it's a virus, maybe it's an enemy plot but you can't afford to be divided. You love Haruka go and be with her.'

Her mind didn't have an answer to that because it was true. She loved Haruka and she didn't want her to worry. Pushing the blanket aside she swung out of bed and throwing her robe over her nightdress made her way to Haruka's room.

She saw Haruka's light was still on and she could hear the blonde inside humming softly to herself. Michiru always liked it when Haruka hummed it sounded cute. She knocked on the door quietly and went in.

Haruka looked up from a large book on her lap a pen poised over the page. Obviously, she had been busy.

"Am I disturbing you?" Michiru asked. Panic flew through Haruka's mind. What if she'd been awake the whole time and she'd known about the kiss. Maybe she was here to politely ask (because she was always polite) Haruka not to do that again.

She hoped that wasn't it she'd enjoyed the feeling of her lips on Michiru's and she didn't want to be cut off from that feeling forever. But when she looked up into Michiru's eyes, they held more concern than anything else.

"Of course not, come in" Haruka closed the book and put it and the pen onto the table beside her. She shuffled across the bed and motioned to the other side for Michiru to join her. Michiru accepted the invitation and settled herself comfortably in the middle of her side before turning her attention back to Haruka. How should she begin? What should she say?

"I'm sorry Michiru" she didn't have to decide Haruka started the conversation. She looked at Haruka who was looking at the floor.

"I don't know what happened I really I….." she trailed off. "It all sounds too much like an excuse and I don't want to make excuses to you, you deserve better than that. I just don't know what to tell you I don't know what happened if I did I'd make sure it would never happen again".

Michiru looked down as well, trying to think about what she could say back to that.

"I was so worried about you, when I came to my senses and realized what I'd done you were gone and I was going to run after you but something happened I don't know what but I didn't it was like I blanked out and the next thing I knew I was waking up and I was on the other side of town and I still didn't know what had happened to you and Hotaru."

Michiru didn't say anything she still didn't know what she was going to say. She wanted to say that she loved her and that it was okay, everything was going to be all right and they'd get through this. They'd find out what was happening and stop it. So why was it so hard to say?

"I was so scared and when I came home and there was no one around no body answering when I called out, there was just nothing I just…." For the first time she looked into Michiru's eyes

"I'm really glad that you're all right, I think I would have died if anything had have happened to you or Hotaru and I was worried that if I didn't do something soon you wouldn't ever speak to me again and I couldn't live without your voice. I'm sorry I hope you can forgive me but I understand if you can't".

Ok now she had to say something and she knew finally what it was.

"It's alright Haruka really I'm not mad at you anymore". Haruka looked at her shocked.

"Really?"

"Really".

"Why not?"

"I actually don't know. Haruka I care about you a lot I'm not mad at you I'm too worried about you to be mad. You don't know what's happening and neither do I but I want us to be able to work this out together, I don't want to lose you over something that neither of us can control".

She stopped then and looked Haruka in the eyes.

"You should know by now that I can never stay angry at you for long it's not me. The fact that I was mad at you at all is a sign that whatever is affecting you is affecting me as well or I wouldn't have reacted the way I did.

I don't want to lose what we have I love the family we've created I love all the things we do together they're things that I missed out on as a child and now that I have them I want to keep them. Don't you think that that's more important than anything that's happened once?

Yes it hurt me but being without you would hurt me more and usually I can see that but tonight I couldn't and my brain warred with my heart over what I was going to do about you. Whether I was going to go back to sleep after reading your note, or come in here and see you and let you know that I wasn't mad with you.

That's not normal for me it would have just been instinct to come in and see you straight away normally. When I finally decided, what made up my mind was the concern that tomorrow your mind might cloud again or my mind might take over again and it would go unresolved and I'd lose what I value most.

Also the fact that when I'm more awake I'm more careful about what I say and I don't get my point across as well. Speaking of which am I making and sense right now because I can't tell?" Haruka took her hands and kissed them.

"Yes you're making perfect sense and you're braver than I am".

"That's good then, I'm so tired I couldn't tell". Haruka nodded

"We should talk when you're tired more often". The blonde chuckled at the look on Michiru's face.

"I'm glad you're enjoying this," she grumbled.

"Only because it's not often I see you so open and honest and without any social barriers about what's proper to stop you". She looked at Michiru.

"Do you think you would mind staying in here with me tonight….I…I just really want you near me right now?"

She was as tired as Michiru, she must be otherwise she never would have been able to ask that. But even tired as she was she expected to feel incredibly nervous about asking and was pleasantly surprised when she didn't.

Her surprise grew stronger still when Michiru stood up slipped out of her robe and climbed into bed beside her. Haruka stood up and pulled her end of the sheet down before slipping in beside her partner.

She was thankful that she'd thought to have a quick shower and change before trying to make a start on her song for Michiru that the woman in question had almost caught her writing. She didn't want to spend her first night in a bed with Michiru worrying about whether or not she smelled clean.

She turned the lamp beside the bed off and sunk under the covers beside Michiru. She lay there thinking for a few minutes. She was in a bed with Michiru, something she'd always wanted to do even if it was only because Michiru was too tired to want to go back to her own room.

It was wonderful but it also meant she might never get this opportunity again so she may as well at least ask for something she felt that she needed at that moment.

"Michiru"

"Mmm". She felt the doubts come flying into her head but pushed them quickly aside before she could change her mind. "Can I hold you?" Michiru didn't open her eyes but Haruka felt a change in her. She began to worry that maybe she'd made the wrong decision in asking, maybe it was too soon.

She was about to say she was sorry when Michiru rolled over and looked at her.

"No" she replied. Haruka felt her heart begin to sink she had messed everything up she'd made the wrong choice what would she do now?

"I want to hold you instead". Haruka wondered if her relief was evident on her face but when Michiru didn't comment, she figured either she'd hidden it well or Michiru just chose not to say anything either way she was glad.

Her heartbeat raced when Michiru held her arm out. It may have just been an invitation to join her but to Haruka it felt like so much more. An acceptance of everything she was and everything she'd done.

Michiru was accepting her as herself, not the person that her parents had wanted her to be or her fans thought she was, just as herself, it felt wonderful.

When she was wrapped in Michiru's soft arms listening to her heartbeat that wonderful feeling intensified to something she couldn't put words to, but then again maybe she could.

Not right now though, as wonderful as she felt at the moment she wanted to wait until her song was finished Michiru deserved to hear it said in the most beautiful way possible and that's what Haruka was going to do.

"Good night Michiru, thank you"

"Good night Haruka. Sweet dreams"

Hope you liked it, again sorry if the grammar isn't stellar and please review thank you for reading.


	3. Not So Small Anymore

Hi everyone thanks for waiting so patiently. Work is such a pain it's always interfering damn it!! Anyway here is the next chapter sorry it took so long I hope you like it. Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me or anything just the cow everybody hates so much!!!! Enjoy

Chapter 3: Not So Small Anymore

Chibiusa floated down to the ground and landed gracefully before looking around her. She was finally back in the past. She'd never realized how much she missed the place until she was back.

She even missed Usagi although she could at least admit it now. Pluto had brought her back from a slightly later period this time around so she was older than the others expected her to be, but that was alright. She wanted to surprise them and besides, she was now the same age as Hotaru, and that meant they would be in school together.

Chibiusa was looking forward to passing notes back and forth between them while dodging the teacher's watchful stare.

A wicked smile bloomed on the 14 year old's face. She was going to enjoy her visit now there was a pregnant Usagi to annoy.

She knew how difficult pregnancy could be and she knew the risks so she wouldn't push too hard. But that didn't mean she had to stop picking on Usagi altogether, right? Although she didn't feel as much of an urge to anymore, so perhaps they would get along better this time.

Thinking about friends reminded Chibiusa that Kaze and Ruri would be back from their training in the future soon. She wondered if they would be coming to join her in the past. She hoped they would because she missed them both…not to mention Elainis.

Maybe they would all come and visit her. That would be fun. Right now though, she had to focus on the task at hand. She had been asked to come here by Pluto for Hotaru so that would be her first stop. If she was right, school had started again. She wondered how Hotaru would like an interruption from class.

Her wicked grin bloomed again, and she turned and headed in the direction of the junior high school. Time to get the party started!

-----------------

Hotaru sat at her desk in her maths class resisting the urge to chew her pencil. Boy was she bored! It wasn't that she didn't like school, she was just tired of learning the same thing over and over.

She wanted to learn something different. She guessed that was why she enjoyed the martial arts Haruka had been teaching her and Michiru these past few years. It was something she didn't already know how to do, and it presented a challenge. That was fun!

School had ceased to be a challenge since she was a little girl. She got everything straight away and then had to wait for everybody else to get it before the teacher would go on. Maths was the worst of all. At least in her literary class she could read ahead or something.

She was just wondering if she should ask to be excused for a drink of water and a short break when there was a knock on the classroom door. She couldn't see the person from her desk but it was only seconds before she was called to go out of the classroom.

Confused about what it might be, she made her way into the corridor. Her emotions when she saw her visitor ranged from happiness…shock…ecstasy…amazement, and she felt tears well up in her eyes at the recognition of her very best friend.

"Chibiusa Chan!" She ran forward and flung her arms around the pink-haired girl. Her friend was older than Hotaru had expected her to be but not even an age difference could keep her from recognising the other girl.

She held her friend for a long time, savouring the feeling of having her close, and when she finally pulled away and began to swipe her eyes, she realised her entire maths class who were watching avidly through the windows were probably curious about her sexuality.

Chibiusa looked at them past her shoulder then came closer to Hotaru to whisper.

"Hey, do you want to get out of here? You're already crying. We'll just fake sadness and pretend there's been an accident with your cousin or something and go hide somewhere. What do you think?"

Hotaru smiled. "Exactly what I was thinking." She put on her best sad face and trying her very best not to laugh turned back to face the teacher. Suffice to say, Hotaru and Chibiusa spent the afternoon together.

It was about four o'clock before they dared leave their hiding place and start on their way home. They'd spent the entire afternoon talking about everything from old memories to what was going on in their lives now. The only thing Hotaru hadn't mentioned was Jennifer. She wanted to put that off for as long as possible.

But Chibiusa had picked up that she was hiding something and stopped their journey. "Okay, Hotaru what is it?"

"Huh?"

"Come on, you can't hide from me, I know you too well. There's something you want to tell me so spit it out."

Hotaru looked down. "Well, it's kind of a long story and well… I wanted to let you settle in and talk to you a bit before telling you about her."

Chibiusa looked at Hotaru for a moment. Had the young girl found a woman who interested her? Chibiusa had never thought her friend would have the same inclination as her parents but it wasn't impossible was it? Well, she'd be happy for the new couple. It would take some getting used to but she could live with it. She smiled at the other girl. "Well, I'm settled, and we've talked. What do you want to tell me about?"

Hotaru's expression changed to one of intense anger. "Jennifer."

------------------

Haruka wandered away from the school building. It had been a long day and she wanted nothing more than to find Michiru and go home. It had been a while since everything had happened.

Jennifer hadn't had a chance to use her power again since no enemies had turned up, and the senshi hadn't deemed a meeting necessary yet because things had gone quiet again. She shrugged inwardly. Maybe the youma had been a stray or maybe all his friends were on holidays or something.

She chuckled to herself as she imagined a very large group of monsters gathered around a pool in bathing suits, drinking cocktails and discussing which tactic was the best against which planet…kind of a board meeting of the Youmas.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed Jennifer approaching from the opposite direction. She tensed slightly. Even though she didn't think the girl was responsible for what had happened to her a week ago, she was still wary of being near Jennifer.

It didn't help that Setsuna's, "Stay away from her, Haruka, at least until we find out what caused it," was echoing around her brain like opera in a very large, very acoustic hall.

She needed to head in a different direction so she began looking around her for someone who could help her out. She noticed a few people around but nobody she knew well enough to just go up and talk to so what could she do?

Jennifer walked as fast as she could towards the locker building. Her day hadn't been good at all, and it wasn't getting any better. Why did that teacher have to be so mean to her? She hadn't done anything wrong! As if flirting with a guy in class was a bad thing.

Not that it really mattered because she didn't want him. All her thoughts had been on Haruka. When she'd come to this place she'd noticed the blonde woman immediately. Haruka was just so cute. Jennifer had had a lot of boyfriends in her life but for some reason they always bored her after a while.

She always found something about them she didn't like and everything went wrong. Subconsciously, Jennifer had always noticed those problems from the first moment she'd seen each of those guys and had just hoped they wouldn't bother her…at least for a while.

But Haruka was different. She hadn't noticed anything about the woman she would find annoying….except Michiru. That damn woman! Why was Michiru so damned perfect and pretty? The ocean soldier always got what she wanted and it didn't seem to matter who else wanted it.

That was Jennifer's life and no one else was allowed to have it. Silently she cursed. There had to be some way to get Haruka away from Michiru!

In her fuming state, Jennifer nearly didn't notice Haruka walking her way and for once the woman didn't have any hip attachments. Jennifer couldn't help feeling lucky. She'd wanted Haruka to be there with her and look what had happened? Obviously she was meant to be with the sexy blonde after all.

Smiling evilly to herself, she looked up and met Haruka's eyes.

"Hello, Haruka dear. How are you? I haven't seen you in ages," she said in a sickeningly happy tone. She noticed Haruka's hesitation and didn't like it. What had happened to make the woman suddenly so cautious?

Realization hit Jennifer like a brick and mentally she glared damn that violinist! Jennifer really wanted to hurt the woman.

She wasn't going to dwell on that right then however, because she wanted to focus completely on Haruka. Smiling her sweetest smile, she sauntered closer to her unsuspecting prey then sported her best pout. "Where have you been hiding, Haruka? I've missed you."

Haruka began to feel helpless. How was she going to get out of this?

--------------

Chibiusa walked away from her conversation with Hotaru feeling very angry. All she could figure from what Hotaru had said about the situation was that Jennifer was somehow using the silver crystal to do something. Unfortunately, she didn't know what, and she needed to find out.

Did Jennifer plan to hurt the senshi? Was she an enemy? Or was she just incredibly stupid and selfish? Either way Chibiusa didn't like it and was going to figure it out.

She was so lost in thought she almost didn't spot Haruka standing outside the school building with a blonde woman who was far too close to be just engaging in idle chit chat. Chibiusa might not have seen the girl before but she would have bet her left big toe this was Jennifer.

Well, she had planned on meeting the girl sometime so she figured now was as good a time as any.

Running into the school grounds she put on a fake smile and called out, "Haruka san Konichiwa!"

-----------

Jennifer was smiling happily. She finally had Haruka right where she wanted her. She felt the power of the crystal pulsing within her and flowing gently into the other blonde. All she needed was to get a little closer and…

"Haruka san Konichiwa!"

Jennifer cringed at the high-pitched, happy voice. Looking up, she didn't recognise the young girl running towards them but the hairstyle and the way the silver crystal shut itself off from her and tried to fly to the other girl was indication enough as to whom she was looking at; the future princess of Crystal Tokyo. Damn! Her life had just gotten a lot harder.

Haruka looked up and smiled, Jennifer momentarily forgotten.

"Chibiusa Chan," she greeted as the new arrival came to a sliding stop just in front of the wind soldier. "I didn't know you were coming to visit."

Chibiusa's smile brightened when she noticed the grumpy look Jennifer now wore but keeping her eyes fixed on Haruka she pretended not to notice.

"Oh well, you know…Usagi being pregnant and all. I just couldn't stay away."

"I bet you couldn't. Do you know who we're going to have gracing our presence in six months time?"

Chibiusa turned coy then. "Well, I do but I'm not allowed to say."

Haruka just nodded understandingly. "Having been on the receiving end of one of Setsuna's lectures, I completely understand."

Chibiusa nodded in return.

"Hey look, I'm sorry to be a pain but I was hoping to get something to Hotaru this afternoon," she lied guilelessly. "Would you mind giving me a lift to your place?"

"Not at all. I just have to find Michiru and we can be off."

"Wonderful thank you so much."

"My pleasure." Chibiusa then used her own crystal to make Haruka forget about Jennifer standing there, and the woman immediately turned and walked away, heading for the car park.

"I'll meet you in a second," a smiling Chibiusa called after her. When she turned back to face Jennifer however, her expression was anything but friendly. She saw Jennifer try to match that look with one of her own and fail dismally. "I don't know what your game is, my dear but I'd drop it right now if I were you," she stated in a deadly serious tone.

Jennifer raised her nose and sniffed indignantly. "I don't know what you're talking about" she said, trying to sound dismissive.

"Yes, you do," Chibiusa retorted.

A shiver ran down Jennifer's spine. That voice…the power it held…nothing had ever scared her more.

"I may not have the authorisation to take the crystal from you at the moment but it's not a difficult thing for me to do if I have to. As I'm sure you can already tell, the crystal won't hurt me no matter what you want it to do. But if I command it…"

A bolt of pain pulsed through Jennifer's body. She felt herself try to scream but no sound emerged. Her body felt as if it was on fire, her head ached and her eyes felt as if they would pop out of her head.

It was pure, unabating agony that seemed to last forever. But the pain suddenly faded as quickly as it had come causing her to wonder if it had really been there at all. The look on Chibiusa's face was all the answer she needed.

"I trust I've made my point," Chibiusa said far too quietly, "although if I have to prove it again, the results will be a lot less pleasant I can assure you." Jennifer looked at her fearfully and feeling satisfied, Chibiusa turned to walk away. "Don't give me another reason to look in your direction."

Jennifer stood there watching the girl walk away. Would the girl really do that? Could she?

"You're a moon soldier," she retorted. "It's not in your blood to be unkind. I don't think you could do it." Jennifer had a moment to feel a little more confident, but Chibiusa's eyes when the girl turned around made that confidence instantly disappear.

"You've heard of Black lady, haven't you?"

Jennifer nodded.

"You've heard what she did?"

Jennifer nodded again.

"You know who Black lady was?"

Jennifer nodded a third time, not liking where this was going.

"And you think I'm incapable of hurting you?"

"But…but you were healed. She's gone now," Jennifer stammered.

Chibiusa laughed. It was a pitying laugh that sounded almost evil to Jennifer. "It's sad just how naive you are. Sailor Moon healed me but nothing like that ever goes away completely. There are still parts of her that sleep in the back of my mind…dormant parts that are no longer necessary because the rest is gone.

Those parts are sleeping but even a bear hibernating through winter will wake up early if it's necessary. You had better just hope it's not because of you."

Jennifer sank to the ground and looked up at Small… Oh no! It would be a big mistake to call her small anything. She was a lot bigger now, and a lot more powerful with the crystal in her possession. Jennifer could feel that power emanating from her like waves from the ocean.

"Good day, Jennifer."

The voice rocked her again as the pink-haired girl turned and walked toward the car park. This time Jennifer didn't stop her.

Haruka was already in the car when Chibiusa approached. Michiru walked over and greeted her partner, quickly placing her violin in the back seat before noticing Chibiusa walking toward them.

"Oh hello, Chibiusa. How……" She trailed off at the look in Chibiusa's eyes. She looked back the way the young girl had come and noticed Jennifer still sitting on the path, staring their way. "Why is Jennifer sitting there looking like a cow in headlights?" she asked.

Chibiusa's eyes pinned her in that stare.

"Does that concern you?"

Michiru heard the underlying question behind those words and with a satisfied smile shook her hear.

"Not at all, Princess Serenity."

Satisfied, Chibiusa finally turned back into the kind, innocent girl they all knew and gave Michiru a sweet smile.

"I don't know. I guess she just likes sitting in walkways where everyone can see her, looking like a moron,"

Michiru chuckled and climbed into the passenger side beside Haruka, a big grin on her face. The day had just gotten a whole lot better.

-----------------

Haruka felt strange during their drive home. She couldn't remember anything between leaving the locker room and running into Chibiusa. For some reason she just couldn't focus her thoughts. Why was that?

She kept the musings to herself though and listened to Chibiusa and Michiru's discussion until they reached the mansion where the moon child bounded out of the car.

"Thank you, Haruka San."

"You're welcome, Chibiusa himmie. Why don't you run inside? Hotaru should be up in her room."

"Okay, thanks." She smiled cheerily and made her way inside.

Michiru turned to follow but Haruka caught her arm. "Wait"

"What's wrong?" Michiru asked

"Did you see me walk up to the car this afternoon?"

"From about half way up the path. Why?"

"I can't remember anything between leaving the lockers and running into Chibiusa and I don't know why. My head feels fuzzy again, like it did the other night."

Michiru's eyes narrowed as she remembered Jennifer sitting on the path.

"What is it?" Haruka asked

"I don't want to point fingers, sweetie but I did see Jennifer near you when you were heading to the car and she was with you the other night."

"Do you really think she has something to do with this?" Haruka asked sceptically. "I was with her the other day and I was fine so I don't think it can be her."

"But you felt funny that night didn't you?"

An odd thought popped into Haruka's head and she blurted it out before she realized what she was doing.

"Michiru, are you sure you're not just jealous of Jennifer because I spend more time with her that the others and you're used to me spending it with you?"

She realized her mistake even before the hurt look filled Michiru's eyes.

"Michi, I'm sorry," she immediately tried to apologise. "I shouldn't have said that. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry." She took Michiru's hands and looked her directly in the eyes. "I'm so sorry. I'm not usually that stupid. I don't know why I said that. Please don't be upset."

Michiru could tell she meant it. It didn't take the sting out of the words but she felt a little better. She pulled her hands free and wrapped them around the taller woman.

"It's okay," she soothed. "I know you didn't, but as bad as it must look, I don't have a problem with you spending time with other people…just her. It seems a little too convenient to me that she's always around when these things happen to you. I know we can't just avoid her completely…we have to fight together, and I'm certainly not telling you you can't see her. I just want you to be really careful around her that's all. Okay?"

"Okay." Haruka pulled out of the embrace and gave her love a gentle apologetic kiss on her cheek".

"I am sorry."

"I know."

---------------

Chibiusa knocked on Hotaru's door.

"Come in," the inhabitant called, placing her pen back in its holder.

Chidiusa poked her pink-haired head inside and smiled at Hotaru. "Hi."

"Hi," Hotaru replied, her eyes lighting up like a Christmas tree. "What are you doing here?"

Chibiusa closed the door behind her and took on a serious expression. "We have a problem".

---------------

Jennifer stormed into her room and slammed the door behind her. How dare she? That little pink haired brat! The thought flew through her mind as she dropped down on the bed. I'll show you, oh yes I will.

"_How?"_ A sibilant, male voice entered her head.

"What?" Jennifer asked trying not to jump out of her skin.

"_How are you going to show her? What can you do against that kind of power?"_

"Who are you?"

"_You know who I am. Reach into the back of your mind where all your darkest thoughts reside, and you will know."_

Jennifer didn't understand but she wasn't about to admit that. "What do you want?" she demanded instead.

"_I want to know what you're going to do about the little brat. How do you plan to get revenge?"_

"I don't know. I'll find some way to hurt her."

"_I can help you."_

"How?"

"_I have my ways, but first you'll have to ask for my help."_

"I don't ask"

"_Very well then, I won't help. You can figure it out on your own."_

"What makes you think I need your help?"

"_Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that the pink-haired brat reduced you to a quivering mess might have something to do with it but you never can tell."_

Jennifer's glare intensified. "Shut up!"

"_I'm only stating a fact. She is stronger than you at the moment, but if you let me help you, your power will greatly increase"_

"How?"

"_As I said. I have my ways."_

"And just why exactly would you want to help me?"

"_I want what you want... power and revenge."_

"Revenge on whom?"

"_Everyone who ever sought to thwart my path including that blonde with the pig tails who you so easily cheated out of her power. Nice work by the way."_

"Thanks."

"_You're welcome."_

"So, just what would I have to do to for you if you helped me?"

"_Allow me to exist in your mind until the way can be prepared for my return."_

"I'll have to think about this."

"_Don't think too long. I'm not known for my patience. My offer will not last forever."_

"How long is too long?" She waited but there was no answer. "Hello?" she called again. There was still nothing.

She walked over to her window, cursing under her breath. Where had he gone? How dare he disappear in the middle of a conversation with her. No one was that rude. Well, what did it matter? She didn't need him anyway. She'd find a way to deal with her problems alone. She would!

But deep down, she knew she was lying to herself. There was no way she'd be able to dispose of Chibiusa on her own.

For now though, she wasn't quite ready to accept that, so she told herself she would be fine while her subconscious pondered his words…whoever he was…and hoped for his return.

There we go finally I know hopefully the next one won't take as long. Please review again all the other reviews I've gotten so far are wonderful feedback and I really appreciate them.


	4. Stalkers

Hello one and all thank you to all the wonderful people who sent me reviews I know you're all busy but the positive feedback is like cadbury chocolate to me (If you don't live in Australia it's the best chocolate in the world I don't care what the swiss say!!) and I'm addicted so please more please. I'm glad you all liked Chibiusa so much I loved writing her scene with Jennifer it just made me laugh (Evily of course). On to Chapter 4 my proof reader aka LAW was sick last week so it took a while to get this back however it is finally here I hope you like it. I don't own Sailor Moon just Jennifer the skitzo and myself. Thanks again

**Chapter 4: Stalkers**

Chibiusa and Hotaru discussed the Jennifer issue at length until the early hours of the morning but unfortunately there wasn't much they could do without knowing all the information.

"I know she's using the crystal's compulsion power for some purpose but I don't know what that purpose is. She may simply have a thing for Haruka san and knows it's the only way she'll be able to have her. Whatever the reason, she's broken the rule that no senshi is to use their power against another."

"There are rules?" Hotaru asked

"Yes, very old ones. Most of the senshi in this time don't remember but in the future, mother remembers a lot more about her past, and she's made sure the rules are known."

"She's taking away the free will of another senshi as well as breaking a rule. Isn't that reason enough to remove the crystal from her?"

"Yes, it is. But we have a problem. Were we in the future, the council would hear the evidence, and a verdict would be reached. If she was found guilty, the crystal and the power would be stripped from her, and she would serve time for her crime. In this time though, there is no council.

There is just us, and to remove the power from another senshi you must first be stronger than that senshi."

"Aren't you stronger than her?"

"I'm not from here. I can't just strip Jennifer's power from her. I've led her to believe I can, and I've shown her what I'm capable of doing with the crystal should she ever cross me but unfortunately, the reality of the situation is there's nothing I can really do in that way."

"So what can we do?"

Chibiusa thought about it. "We need to find some way to keep her from using the crystal's compulsion spells. There must be safeguards for this kind of situation even if it's never really happened before."

"How can we find out?"

Chibiusa pondered further. "I'll send a message back to the future, requesting the information from the council. Hopefully they won't ask why I want it, and until I get it, we'll collect all the data we can on what Jennifer's up to."

"We know what she's up to. She wants Papa."

Chibiusa looked at the other girl, concern clearly written on her face.

"Yes she does but don't you wonder why? Like I said before, she may just want her for her own personal reasons but then again, she may not. What if there's another reason she wants Haruka and Michiru apart?

What if she's an enemy spy and she's trying to divide the senshi. She could just be starting with the two of them. We need to find out all we can. Knowledge is power, and it's all we've got at the moment."

Hotaru studied her friend for a few silent seconds. "You're different," she decided.

"I am," Chibiusa replied. "I've grown up a lot since I left last time."

"It's not just that. You used to be so much like Usagi…always trusting and having faith in everyone. Now, you're so wary. You're nothing like Usagi at all. You're more like us."

Chibiusa lowered her gaze. "There's a reason for that but the future is the future, and I can't tell you why. I'm sorry, I'm not the girl you used to care about anymore."

"I didn't say that." Hotaru took Chibiusa's hands in hers. "I love you. I'll always love you. It will just take me a while to get used to this new you, that's all." She leant forward and tried to look up into Chibiusa's eyes that were still on the floor. "Don't be upset, okay."

Chibiusa nodded but didn't look up. Hotaru pulled her hands free and gently lifted Chibiusa's face so her friend was looking at her. "I do love you."

"I love you too, Hotaru."

The Saturn soldier nodded and stood up, offering her hand to the moon child who took it and allowed herself to be pulled up. "It's late. Let's go to sleep. We'll talk about this in the morning ne?"

Chibiusa agreed, and they crawled into Hotaru's very large bed. As Chibiusa lay there staring up at the ceiling, she pondered Hotaru's words. She knew she was different. She'd just never noticed how different but then again, it was probably always other people who noticed before you did, especially when those people hadn't seen you in a while, she decided.

She also wondered about Hotaru's other words. They'd always been close but her friend saying she loved her… How exactly was that meant? Was it a friendly love or a romantic love? In the future, Hotaru was married but that didn't mean she couldn't be in love with a woman first did it?

She'd ask her eventually she decided but right then she was too tired, and she knew she'd need all her energy if she was going to deal with the Jennifer issue.

Closing her eyes, she allowed her mind to wander to more pleasant things…flowers, sunsets, her friends in the future. The last thing her mind registered before she succumbed to dreamland was Hotaru's arm wrapping around her waist.

---------------

The next morning found Haruka and Michiru heading over to Michiru's recording studio and Chibiusa and Hotaru heading over to Usagi and Mamoru's apartment. Chibiusa was nervous, which she knew was silly but she couldn't help it. It had been so long since she'd seen them. She voiced her concerns to Hotaru who gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"It'll be fine, Chibiusa chan. They love you."

"But you said yourself I'm different. What if they don't like me now?"

Hotaru stopped walking and took hold of both of Chibiusa's hands. "Hey, that wasn't meant to upset you, sweetie, and I regret saying it because it did. It didn't change how I feel about you. It's not going to change how they feel about you either so stop worrying."

Chibiusa smiled. "You're right. I should be excited."

"Of course I'm right. I'm always right."

Chibiusa's eyes narrowed slightly and she gave Hotaru a wry look. "You're different too" she said and continued walking.

Hotaru stood there puzzled for a moment. "Me? How am I different?" she asked running to catch up with her friend.

"Well for one thing you just did that and…"

--------------

Usagi woke up, rolled over and groaned. After three months of morning sickness she thought she'd be over it. She was at the start of the fourth month now and things had been going great until the previous night.

She'd spent hours throwing up, finally falling asleep at around 3 am. She'd then woken up again at 4am, then 5am, then 6am. She hadn't told Mamoru how bad it was though, not wanting to worry him but now she was wishing she had. It was 9 o'clock and she'd been throwing up nothing but air for hours.

Any water she drank immediately came back up again so she drank more to keep from dehydrating and it kept happening. She'd started shaking at around 7 o'clock and she'd drifted in and out of sleep since then, the shaking waking her up every so often.

It was insane! Her morning sickness had never been this bad so why was it now? A feeling of sickness washed over her again and she moved to get off the bed. The dizziness overtook her the minute she stood up and she fell backwards, hitting her head on the bedside table.

She was unconscious before she hit the floor.

-----------------

Chibiusa and Hotaru reached the apartment and knocked on the door. When they received no answer Chibiusa knocked again.

"Usagi are you there?" she called "It's Chibiusa" When they still heard nothing she turned to Hotaru. "The others said she'd be here today but maybe she went somewhere."

"It is Usagi we're talking about! Maybe she's still asleep" Hotaru suggested.

A wicked smile bloomed on Chibiusa's face. "Let's find out," she declared rummaging around in her pocket for the key Mamoru had given her during her last visit. She unlocked the door with it and walked inside.

"Usagi, are you awake?" she called "If you're not we're coming in to wake you!" She made her way into the bedroom intending to jump on the bed and tickle the blonde until she woke up.

"Here I…" She trailed off as she sighted Usagi lying on the floor.

"Hotaru, call an ambulance or call Haruka san, whichever will get here faster!" she called as she ran in and felt for breathing and a pulse. Finding both, she allowed herself a moment to breathe before she pulled Usagi into her arms and held her gently.

"Mother, what happened to you?" she asked, knowing she'd get no answer.

Hotaru came running back in to the room. "I called the ambulance AND papa. They'll both be here soon."

Chibiusa thanked her, and together they lifted Usagi onto the bed.

"What happened to her?" Hotaru asked

"I have no idea," Chibiusa replied. "I just found her lying there." She reached for the phone beside the bed, dialled the directory and asked for the number of the office where the others had told her Mamoru was working. They transferred her and she waited for an answer.

After being told Mamoru was in an important meeting, she proceeded to yell at his secretary until she agreed to transfer the call.

Finally, Mamoru's voice came across the line. _"This is Mamoru."_

"Mamo chan, it's Chibiusa. You need to get to the hospital right away."

-------------

Chibiusa sat on the chair beside Usagi's bed watching the blonde breathe. It had taken only five minutes for both the ambulance and Haruka to arrive, which was funny since Haruka was twice the distance away, not that she had sped or anything!

The doctor said Usagi had fallen and hit her head on something, probably due to the fact that she was so badly dehydrated. They'd given her a drip to bring her fluids back up and they were going to keep her in for observation but as far as they could tell she was going to be fine even though she hadn't as ret regained consciousness.

Mamoru and the inner senshi were struggling to get to the hospital but they were still a while away. Mamoru's work was a fair drive and the traffic just made it worse. The inner senshi were all out today at a careers expo getting information on which colleges they'd like to attend.

The outer senshi were outside the room at the moment waiting for Usagi to wake up. Chibiusa was so glad they were there and she wasn't alone. They may not have been right beside her but she knew they were there and it was a comfort. Their presence was something she missed when she came to the past.

She'd never told the others but in the future, the outer children were the ones she spent all her time with. That's why she was so different to Usagi now: she'd grown up learning more from the outers than she did from her parents and it wasn't often that they weren't with her.

It wasn't that Serenity and Endymion weren't good parents…they were. While she was a child they were always with her, teaching her and loving her. But she'd grown up and they had a planet to run so she'd befriended the outer children, and they'd become her second family, teaching and guiding her further.

They weren't much older than she was but they had a lot more experience, and they were more than happy to share it with her.

She heard Usagi stir and took her hand gently. The large blue eyes fluttered open and she looked at Chibiusa for a moment.

"Chibiusa? What's going on? Why am I here?" She looked around for a few moments in puzzlement. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital, Usagi," Chibiusa replied reaching over to push the button for the nurse. "Do you remember what happened?"

Usagi thought about it for a few seconds. "I remember feeling really sick and getting up to go into the bathroom but… I don't remember anything after that."

"You fell and hit your head. We think it was probably on the bedside table. The doctor says it was because you were so dehydrated. Your body didn't have enough energy to hold you up so you fell."

"Oh." Usagi looked down at the drip in her arm. "Is the baby all right?"

The nurse chose that moment to enter the room and smiled reassuringly down at Usagi.

"Your baby is fine. They are tough little creatures. She didn't suffer any ill effects at all unlike her mother. You were very badly dehydrated. How long had you been throwing up?"

"Since last night. I'd been trying to drink water but every time I did I just threw it back up again."

The nurse looked down at the chart in her hands. "All your vitals are stable. Your fluid levels seem to be returning to normal. We're going to keep you in for observation for the next couple of hours but assuming you don't have any more problems, you should be allowed to go home this afternoon as long as there's someone to look after you."

Usagi nodded and thanked the nurse who smiled and left the room. Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru came in after she'd left and spoke to Usagi for a while. She thanked Haruka and Michiru for their help and after drumming into her that she was to call them straight away if there was another such problem in the future, they headed back to Michiru's studio.

Hotaru headed downstairs for a drink then, leaving Chibiusa and Usagi alone again for a few minutes. It was then that Usagi turned to Chibiusa with a very confused look in her eyes.

"You're here! Why are you here? You went home and now you're here. Why are you here?"

Chibiusa laughed. "I came to visit I didn't think you'd mind."

"Oh no, of course not. It's just that when I first woke up, it didn't seem out of place to find you here with me but now I'm awake, I realize how odd it really is. When did you get here?"

"Not long ago. I was coming over to tell you I was back for a while when I found you on the floor this morning."

"Oh." Usagi smiled. "It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too," Chibiusa replied, reaching forward to give Usagi a hug.

"We have so much catching up to do."

Chibiusa nodded in agreement. "We do and as long as you're out of by tonight, I'll make dinner and we'll do just that."

"You can cook?" Usagi asked sceptically.

Chibiusa sent her a pointed glare. "Yes, I can cook. I might even be able to teach you if you ask me nicely."

Usagi laughed. "Yes, I certainly missed you."

The door opening alerted them to the arrival of Usagi's lunch. "I'm sorry, miss," said the accompanying nurse, "but visiting hours are over. Miss Chiba has to rest now."

Chibiusa nodded and stood up. "I'll be back this afternoon. Don't go falling out of bed or anything while I'm gone okay!" Usagi smiled and nodded. Chibiusa gave her a light kiss on the forehead and left the room. She met Hotaru in the corridor and the pair began to walk outside.

"So what are we going to do now?" Hotaru asked.

"Now we find Jennifer and try and work out what she's up to."

"And how are we going to do that?"

Chibiusa smiled evilly at Hotaru. "We stalk her!"

Hotaru laughed and was about to comment when her phone began to ring.

"_Hotaru, it's Minako. How is Usagi?"_

"She's fine, Minako. They're keeping her in for observation but as long as nothing else happens, they're going to let her out this afternoon."

A sigh of relief came through the phone. _"Thank goodness. We'll have to stop in and see her. The next visiting hours start at 4pm don't they?"_

"Yes"

"_Okay. There's another reason I called. We've decided to change the meeting about the new enemy to this afternoon. Can you be at the temple at around 2pm?"_

"I can do that. No problem."

"_Wonderful. We'll see you then. Thanks."_

"Sure, see you then."

Chibiusa, who had been listening in smiled. "I guess I'll have a chance to catch up with everyone after all."

---------------

It was 1:30pm when Haruka and Michiru arrived at the temple. Michiru had finished with her manager earlier than she'd anticipated and it had seemed pointless going home first. Not to mention that she'd been meaning to catch up with Rei again. They'd had such a good day out shopping that time and she didn't want their interaction to be a one time only event.

A noise off to the left drew Haruka's attention to Yuichiro and Rei's grandfather teaching a group of young ladies self defence in one of the temples unused rooms.

Grinning slightly at the memory of the first time she met the young man who had become Rei's grandfather's prodigy, she gently touched Michiru's shoulder and informed her partner that she was going to watch. Michiru nodded and continued up to Rei's door.

It was already partially open but she knocked anyway and waited for a reply.

"Grandpa, for the last time, I'm not taking part in the martial arts class. I'm busy!" Rei's agitated voice reached her ears.

The young priestess threw the door open only to jump back in shock, a very dark blush appearing on her face. "Mmmichiru san…I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you. I thought… Please, come in."

Michiru smiled politely and entered the room. Rei's piano was sitting open, hand written music in scattered piles all over the keys. "Please excuse the mess. I was just working on an assignment."

"I'm sorry if I've interrupted you," Michiru apologised.

Rei shook her head. "No, it's fine. I wasn't getting anywhere as it was. A break might do me some good. What brings you here? The meeting doesn't start for another half hour."

"Well, I was finished with my manager for the day and it seemed pointless going home just to come back this way again. Besides, I wanted to visit you. I haven't seen you since our shopping trip the other day."

"Oh. Well in that case, would you like some tea?"

"That would be most welcome, thank you."

While Rei left the room to make tea, Michiru made her way over to the piano and studied Rei's notes. She had most of her melody written but seemed to be struggling with the end. Picking up a pencil, Michiru began to scribble (In a very neat hand of course).

Rei returned to the room as she was finishing her last line and placed the tray containing tea and a plate of cookies on the small table in the middle of the room.

"What are you up to there?" she asked Michiru who handed her the piece of paper.

"Making suggestions," she replied.

Rei took the piece of paper from her and studied Michiru's notes. The ending was superbly written but how would it sound when she played it? She moved to the piano, placed the sheet down in front of her and began to play.

It was a beautiful piece, even more wonderful when played. Michiru found herself very impressed with the young priestess' creation. It was smooth, melodic and the ending she'd written completed it perfectly.

Rei pulled her hands away from the keys and smiled up at the water soldier who gave her a soft clap. "Very well played, Rei chan."

"Thank you, Michiru san. That ending is perfect. I'd been trying to write it like that for hours but couldn't quite get it right."

"Sometimes you just need a fresh perspective. That's one of the reasons why living with Haruka is so wonderful. She's certainly unique."

"I imagine she would be. How different is she at home compared to how she is around other people? Does she change much?"

Michiru sat down on one of Rei's cushions and poured herself some tea. "In some ways I guess. She's more relaxed like everyone is when they're at home. But I don't know… I've never really thought about it.

If you want a good opinion of that you should ask Chibiusa. She was at our house last night. She'd probably notice the differences more than me."

"Minako said that Chibiusa had come back. When did she get here?"

"Yesterday I think. She turned up at our school and asked us for a lift to our place because she had something to give Hotaru. Hotaru asked if she could stay so we let her. It's odd that none of you knew before us. Usually she'd be visiting Usagi before she went anywhere. I wonder why she didn't?"

Rei pondered on that for a few moments as well. She was about to ask what time Chibiusa had turned up when a loud thud rocked the temple. Rei looked at Michiru in alarm and the two of them ran into the training room.

The students had finished their lesson so the room was empty save for Haruka, Rei's grandfather and a very sore looking Yuichiro who was being assisted off the floor by the wind soldier.

"What's going on in here?" Rei demanded. "The noise scared the life out of us." Her grandfather just laughed as he does and went on to explain that Yuichiro had been attempting a new flip, which had ended badly.

Rei shook her head and left the room without another word. There was no point in yelling at the two of them anymore, they ignored her anyway. Michiru followed her, leaving Haruka and Rei's grandfather to get Yuichiro to his room.

----------------

The meeting was pretty standard. Everyone was there including Chibiusa, Hotaru and Jennifer, who arrived late in a Usagi-like fashion. Michiru rolled her eyes when the blonde stumbled in muttering her apologies. The ocean soldier watched Jennifer spot Haruka who was seated between herself and the wall.

She immediately headed toward the wind soldier clearly intent on squeezing in between Haruka and the wall even though there was obviously no room. Halfway across the room however her eyes met Chibiusa's glare and she thought better of it, choosing a seat beside Ami instead.

There had only been one enemy spotted so they figured it could simply have been that a rogue creature had found it's way to earth and there were no more to follow. Knowing from past experience never to assume anything however, they were all agreed on keeping an eye out for anything suspicious.

After the meeting was over, the group of girls sat around the room, catching up with Chibiusa. She told them about her lessons and the places she'd visited since she'd been gone. She was so engrossed in telling her stories that she didn't notice Haruka leave the room and Jennifer following.

--------

Haruka finished drying her hands and turned to replace the towel only to find herself face to face with the current moon soldier.

"Haruka san, I haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?" Jennifer asked sweetly.

Haruka knew Michiru and Setsuna were both concerned that Jennifer might have something to do with her recent oddities in behaviour. She knew no matter what they said, if one of them caught her talking to Jennifer they'd be upset at her for not listening to them, and the last thing she wanted to do was upset the woman she loved.

But she couldn't just ignore the question so she politely replied that she was fine and asked how Jennifer was in return.

"Oh, I've been better. I've missed talking to you. Where have you been hiding?" Jennifer knew she was skating on thin ice here. If she used the crystal on Haruka, Chibiusa would know and come looking, however not using the crystal meant she'd lost her best leverage over the wind soldier, and that meant she had to rely on her own methods to make the blonde fall for her.

Her methods were good but they took far too much time, and she didn't have that. If Haruka didn't return to the room soon, someone would notice and come looking for her. So what was there to do?

"I've just been busy," Haruka replied. "I'm sure you have been too."

"Well yeah, I guess school has been unusually hard lately but I'm surviving."

"That's good." At a loss for what else she could say and knowing they would be missed soon, Haruka turned to walk back down the corridor. "I guess we should get back."

Panicking, Jennifer did the only thing she could think of. She jumped on the unsuspecting blonde, wrapping her arms around her slender waist. "Wait. Please don't go. I…I don't know what to do. Everything's so frightening and the others are so mean.

I'm all by myself and you were the only one who used to be my friend and now you're gone and…" Congratulating herself on her stroke of genius, she began some water works to add to her sob story, thankful she'd learnt how to make herself cry when she was little. "I don't know what I did wrong. Why won't you talk to me anymore? What did I do?"

Haruka was frozen in place. She'd thought Michiru catching her talking to Jennifer would be bad but if her love walked out now….. How could she get out of this without throwing the blonde off her? "Um, Jennifer I…"

A noise made them both look up to find Ami standing in the corridor, a look of shock clearly written on her face. For the first time that afternoon, Jennifer and Haruka had exactly the same thought running through their minds; one simple word that summed up everything they were thinking.

"Bugger!"

Hope you liked it REVIEW PLEASE we all smile when I see a new review. (me LAW and my honey that is) Hi to Amormoi my oldest fan love and kisses and review you slack woman!!! thanks for reading


	5. Jennifer's Discovery

Hi everyone I'm finally back on holidays so I can finally get this out. Sorry for the delay my proof reader hasn't been feeling the best so she didn't get to go through the whole story which means the grammar might not be as good in some sections as it has been but I figured you'd rather know what's happening then wait for perfect grammar I know I would!! Anyway this chapter may make some of you very happy so I hope you enjoy. THANK YOU the reviews have been wonderful I love hearing that you are all enjoying the story it makes me really want to keep writing so please keep it coming.

Disclaimer I don't own Sailor moon of it's characters I only claim Jennifer the cow and Chibiusa's future friends who are so commonly referred to in this story.

**Chapter 5: Jennifer's Discovery**

Haruka and Jennifer stood frozen in place, watching the ice soldier warily as she continued to stare at them with an expression of shock. That look soon changed to one of anger and she opened her mouth to demand an explanation.

The wind chose that moment to pick up around the temple and Michiru jumped from her spot on the floor in Rei's room.

"There's danger here," she cried. running out into the courtyard. The rest of the senshi followed, including the very angry Ami as well as Haruka and Jennifer.

Haruka ran immediately to Michiru's side. "What is it?"

"I don't know there's something here. The energy, I think I've felt it before but, I don't know. It's like it's eluding me, trying to hide so I won't notice it."

"What do you mean?" Minako asked.

"I feel it too." Rei added. "It's like when you don't want someone to recognise you so you wear a wig and try to make yourself look like somebody else. You might look different but deep down you're still you and if the person you're hiding from gets close enough they will still be able to tell it's you."

"So you're saying this is an enemy we've encountered before?" Ami asked.

"I'm not sure." Michiru replied. "I've definitely felt it before I'm just not sure where it's….."she was cut off by a large creature jumping from the temple roof and landing within inches of her face. It's large razor like claws swiped at her and she jumped back in time to avoid a deadly blow but not fast enough to keep from being slashed.

She felt the skin of her chest rip open and she cried out in pain. She landed back a few feet and fell to her knees holding her severely bleeding wound. She heard all the senshi call out her name including Haruka who immediately jumped on the creature rage burning in her eyes.

Hotaru ran to Michiru's side and tried to talk to her as the others began to transform.

Jennifer watched the bleeding water soldier kneeling on the ground looking pathetic through the light of her moon henshin. That was exactly what the stuck up snob deserved as far as she was concerned. She didn't feel bad for her at all.

Haruka, on the other hand, was currently wrestling with the creature whose very sharp claws were getting closer and closer to the blonde's skin. That was reason for Jennifer to want her henshin to be over quickly, and she cursed how long it took.

Her eyes grew wide as a claw dipped down again and she knew there was no way the blonde would be able to dodge a serious and possibly fatal chest injury.

'No, you can't kill her, she's mine!' she heard her mental voice scream, and as if it had heard her, the creature pulled its claw back and rolled over instead, pulling the wind soldier with it.

It then threw her across the courtyard so she landed at Jennifer's feet, knocking her head quite hard on a large rock protruding from the ground.

Jennifer's henshin finished, and she dropped to the floor, pulling Haruka into her arms as blood began to flow from a gash on the side of the wind soldier's head. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Haruka shook herself and pulled out of Jennifer's grip. "Michiru?" she called, looking around for her love.

Jennifer felt her blood boil. 'Michiru! Who cares about Michiru!' her mental voice screamed in rage. 'How dare she…'

"Sailor Moon, don't just stand there, do something!" she heard Mars growl.

Jennifer turned her attention toward the fire soldier then and was about to give the cranky, difficult cow a piece of her mind when the creature's loud roar echoed through the courtyard, and it began to run at Michiru again.

"Michiru san!" Rei called out to her friend who looked up at the creature wide eyed.

Hotaru stood up from beside her parent and called in her glaive, holding it out in front of her. Even untransformed she looked deadly. She braced herself for the creature's attack, intending to impale it on her glaive when it reached her.

It was about a metre away from meeting the pointy end of her weapon when a large pink bolt of power flew through the group and vaporised the creature where it stood. All eyes turned to the pink haired moon child who was standing in front of the concussed wind soldier, her large pink sceptre still glowing in her outstretched hands.

"Chibiusa chan!" came the shocked response from the inner senshi. The pink haired girl hadn't even had time to transform.

She ignored their shock and vanished her sceptre, kneeling down to help Haruka to her feet. "Haruka san, you need to see a doctor."

Haruka shook her head.

"Michiru needs me," was all the answer the moon child got so with the help of Jupiter, she got Haruka to her feet and in to Rei's room where Mars and Venus had already taken Michiru.

Hotaru and Ami were studying the wound on Michiru's side as the water soldier lay on Rei's bed looking for her partner. Jupiter and Chibiusa brought Haruka into the room and gently lowered her down onto one of the cushions beside the bed.

Michiru reached out her hand and tentatively touched Haruka's face. "Haruka, you're hurt" she asked quietly.

Concussed as she was Haruka, smiled at her love and took her hand. "I'm fine as long as you are," she reassured her distressed partner.

From outside the room Jennifer watched what was happening. The senshi were fawning over the ocean soldier like she was the queen or something it was pathetic.

Why did the woman she wanted love someone like Michiru? She was cold and unfeeling and a snob and…..Well, thinking about it, those were her only drawbacks really.

Michiru was beautiful and smart and talented and she had 10 times the money most people will ever have. Why did it have to be her? Why couldn't Haruka have been in love with someone easier to beat?

Well that didn't matter? Anyone could be beaten, all Jennifer needed was a better plan. She couldn't wrap her power around Haruka while they were together because Chibiusa was always there watching Jennifer like a hawk.

But, maybe there was a way Jennifer to control Haruka from a distance. Sure, it would take more power and definitely more concentration but the crystal was a powerful stone and if it was capable of defeating all the enemies it had in the past surely it would be capable of doing what Jennifer needed it to do.

Her plan had been going well to start with. She'd just been thinking about what she wanted and without even realizing it the crystal had unwittingly shown her exactly what she needed to do to get it. It didn't realize it at the time of course, it was right at the beginning when the crystal had first been given to her.

It had been delving in to her mind trying to find out what she was all about. It had never stopped to realize that she might discover how much knowledge it contained and how much of that she could exploit now they were linked.

When she'd first seen what it shown her she hadn't really understood it but she'd taken a note of what she'd seen and when she was finally alone she'd started to analyse and study it more closely.

She already knew she wanted Haruka and once she thought about it some more the crystal had just kept showing her things until she finally seen enough to understand it properly.

Soon she knew everything she needed to know about controlling her dear senshi and by the time the crystal realized what it had done she'd already begun spinning her web of power around her unsuspecting prey.

It was a simple spell all she really had to do to bring it about was to really concentrate on what she wanted which wasn't hard since Haruka had been all she was thinking about.

Then shock surprise! Haruka had starting doing exactly what the moon soldier wanted while they were together even things Jennifer hadn't realized she'd wanted.

Once she'd worked that out she'd moved her attention onto Michiru. She hadn't had to do much to Michiru to make the woman hate her. That was mostly done for her already by the insane jealousy the ocean soldier had conjured the first moment they'd met.

But she'd added to it a little along with some paranoid thoughts that served her purpose as well and the end result had been delicious. Eventually she had been planning to create a fight between herself and the all too perfect water soldier and make Haruka take her side.

But now Chibiusa had dropped herself right in Jennifer's lap. With the kind of power she possessed and the amount of sway she had over the other senshi the pink haired brat would make sure Jennifer didn't get any more chance to weave her spells. That ruined her initial plan completely.

Jennifer smiled to herself. It didn't matter at all, none of it did. She was smarter than the little kid and she knew it. Chibiusa may be able to overpower her in a fight but no one out thought Jennifer. She was the queen of success and that wasn't going to change.

She saw the bright purple light of Hotaru's power fill Rei's room as she healed Michiru's wounds. Then again as she moved on to Haruka.

The ocean soldier sat up and threw her arms around Haruka and Hotaru as soon as the healing was complete holding them both as tight as she could.

An evil smile lit up Jennifer's face once more. 'Enjoy it while you can Miss Perfect. Haruka will be mine no matter how long it takes and when she is I will make sure you never see her again.' Jennifer's attention turned to the crystal then and she felt its consciousness try to draw away from her.

"Oh no no my little friend, you and I have some very important work to do". She heard it buzz angrily in her head.

"Oh come now you know exactly what I want from you don't fake ignorance. There is a way to control senshi from a distance, there must be. I'm sure the queen sent her soldiers out on missions during the silver millennium and she would have needed a way to make sure they stayed loyal." It buzzed again.

"No, of course they didn't need it. They were all happy to lay down their lives for the good of someone else. Who are you kidding? No matter how good people might be, there is always someone in a group who believes differently to the rest and they need to be handled.

They couldn't just send someone else in their place the senshi's power is not all that common, so it is in there somewhere and you're going to show me".

Just like it had done last time visions popped into her head, memories of the silver crystal's existence and there in the centre of it all was just the memory of what she needed. Power to do anything was right at her fingertips, how did Usagi manage not to give in to so much temptation? The crystal buzzed again.

"Oh no Ami's not going to tell anyone anything and you're going to help me make sure of that. Right now they have more important things to worry about so she'll keep her mouth shut. But rest assured she will want to discuss it eventually and that's okay because once we get home we're going to play around with our new power and she will be the perfect test dummy!"

The crystal got even madder but she chucked it back into its special little box and headed home smiling happily to herself. It was so good being her.

-------------------------------------

Michiru smiled down at the young violet haired girl sleeping soundly in her very large canopied bed. The poor Saturn soldier had stayed awake the whole time while they sat in the hospital waiting for the nurse to finish examining Haruka and all the way home insisting she was perfectly fine, not tired at all.

They both knew she was lying. Performing that much healing was bound to tire someone out. But they also knew she was concerned about them and far too stubborn to give in no matter what they said. So they'd left her be until they'd arrived home.

Hotaru had immediately called Setsuna to make sure she was on her way to look after them before finally heading to bed. Michiru reached down and gently brushed her daughter's fringe back. She was such a kind hearted child they were all incredibly lucky to have her.

She pulled the blanket up over the small form and bent down to gently kiss her cheek.Smiling to herself once more, the ocean soldier headed out of the room, shutting the door behind her. She cringed slightly as she lowered her arm. Hotaru's healing was a gift of incredible power but it still left the spot feeling quite tender for a few days.

Unfortunately, it couldn't completely heal concussions either, which was why they'd had to make the trek to the hospital on their way home. She made her way down the hall to Haruka's room where the blonde had immediately headed, following the doctors orders.

She knocked on the door and was immediately told to enter. Haruka was sitting up in bed, placing the notebook in her hands back on the table beside her when Michiru walked in.

"You know, you really don't have to knock. You can just walk in," Haruka informed her love.

"Well you never know what you might be doing in here. I might walk in on you naked." It had been intended as a joke but neither of them laughed. They both knew what would happen if either of them ever walked in on the other naked.

Eventually, Michiru broke the silence. "I don't think reading is a good idea for you at the moment. You should probably be resting."

Haruka smiled at her. "It's probably not a good idea for you to be up and about either. You should be letting your body recover."

Michiru smiled back. "You're probably right there," she conceded. "I've just been checking on Hotaru. Poor thing must have been so tired. She's out like a light."

Haruka nodded in agreement as Mchiru moved to sit on the bed beside her. "It takes a lot of energy to fight but even more to heal." Michiru looked at her curiously.

"Where did you hear that?"

Haruka shook her head. "I don't know. It's just something I remember from last time around."

Michiru just nodded. They sat there in silence for a few moments.

"You got hurt because of me," she eventually broke the silence to add.

Haruka shook her head. "No, I got hurt because we were attacked while we were untransformed. We should have used our henshins before we went outside but we didn't. It's nobody's fault. Besides, if I'd been faster, you wouldn't have gotten hurt in the first place, so I'm the one who should be apologising."

Michiru immediately shook her head. "You weren't to know something was going to come leaping off the temple roof at us. I'm the one who's supposed to know these things I should have felt it before it happened."

"You did."

Michiru looked down. "It wasn't good enough. You should never have gotten hurt at all."

"Neither should you but it happens. We can only predict so much, animo. We can't know everything. These things are going to happen, and you can't beat yourself up every time they do. It's not your fault, and you need to understand that."

Michiru raised her gaze and nodded. "You're right, I'm sorry." Michiru stood up. "I think I'm going to have a shower and go to bed myself. Goodnight, Haruka." The wind soldier barely had time to reply before her partner was gone.

The ocean soldier closed the door and headed down the hall to her room, leaving a concerned Haruka behind her.

Animo. Michiru repeated the word in her mind. She wondered if Haruka knew that she knew what it meant. It was Spanish for soul. Haruka calling her that indicated that she was the wind soldier's soul.

She closed her bedroom door and headed for the en-suite. Haruka was her animo as well, and she didn't like the thought that she'd let the other woman down. She showered in record time and made her way back in to the main room to get dressed, all the while thinking about how she could make it up to her love.

#She doesn't blame you. Why are you blaming yourself?#

'Because she deserves better than that.'

You didn't do anything wrong, Michiru. That creature's energy was strange. It was a wonder you felt it at all.

Michiru frowned. It wasn't often that both her head and her heart told her the same thing. Why was she so upset about it when she knew deep down she really hadn't been at fault?

Because you love Haruka, and she got hurt. Even if you were dead you'd blame yourself because you feel you need to be there to protect her...always. It's just your nature. Now, go and spend some time with her again and actually listen this time. You'll feel much better.

When her brain didn't argue, she finished dressing and headed back down the hall. She stopped in front of Haruka's door and thought about it. The light was on and her partner had said not to knock. Well, why not?

She opened the door and walked in…and immediately stopped. Obviously she hadn't been the only one who had decided to have a shower nor was she the only one who liked to dress in her main room!

They both stood there staring at each other. Neither of them moved. Neither of them made a sound. Michiru's heart beat began to quicken and she had to fight to keep her eyes from wandering. Damn it why didn't she ever listen to herself?

She knew she should leave the room, shut the door behind her and run down to her own but she couldn't move. She was caught between the desire to run and the desire to touch every inch of the perfect body standing before her.

Unfortunately for her Haruka was caught in the same internal struggle between heading back to hide in the bathroom or asking the woman standing before her to be her lover tonight.

Both were caught, both were struggling to breathe normally and as much as it scared them both were starting to lean towards the desire that would satisfy them the most and there was no running involved.

"Haruka chan, Michiru chan". Setsuna's voice ended their impass.

"Hai" The both called out to her not taking their eyes off eachother.

"Oh you're both upstairs. I'll come up".

"That's okay Setsuna san I'll come down, Haruka needs to stay in bed" Michiru replied quickly leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

Haruka hurriedly dressed in her pyjamas in case Setsuna decided she needed a visit anyway. Trying her best to ignore the desperate feeling building up inside her and her body's desire to chase Michiru down the hall way and tell Setsuna they needed to be alone.

She sat down on the bed once she was done and tried to calm her racing heart. Her body felt like it was going to explode and she couldn't get her breathing back under control.

She'd always desired the Neptune soldier but she'd always been able to calm that by redirecting her thoughts. Well she was redirecting and nothing was changing. She wrapped her arms around herself and closed her eyes wondering if Michiru was having the same difficulty.

Probably not the ocean soldier was much more disciplined than her.

-------------------------

Michiru raced downstairs and stopped Setsuna before she could even get to the bottom of the stairs.

"Good evening Setsuna how are you?"

"Fine thank you" she replied. "How are you and the others feeling after today?" Michiru inwardly sighed in relief if she had noticed Michiru was running she didn't think anything of it.

"Not too bad very tired though. I was about to head to bed. Haruka hasn't left hers since we got home and Hotaru's already out". She had to get away from Setsuna and into a room alone as quickly as she could. The desire running through her body was making it very hard for her to focus. All she could think about was Haruka.

"I'm not surprised." Setsuna replied. "Well that's fine. As long as you're okay I'll just head up to bed myself. It's been a long day". Michiru nodded in agreement and thanked the gods for the time keeper's understanding nature.

"I'll just say goodnight to Haruka." Setsuna decided walking past Michiru upstairs. Michiru followed closely behind her hoping Haruka had been able to dress by now. Setsuna knocked on the door and Michiru held her breath until Haruka told them they could come in.

She was back under the blanket now and fully dressed much to the ocean soldier's relief. Setsuna gave her a gentle smile and after making sure she was all right bid her goodnight. Michiru bid Setsuna good night also and made sure the time keeper was in her room with the door shut before she closed Haruka's door behind her.

By the time Michiru turned around the wind soldier was out of her bed and right in front of her. It wasn't long before they were intertwined in each other's embrace and the rest of their night became a wonderful, satisfying blur.

--------------------------------

Alone in her room that night in Mamoru and Usagi's apartment Chibiusa lay on her bed staring up at the ceiling. Silently she cursed herself. She'd only been in the past for 2 days and she was already home sick.

She'd managed better when she was a little girl this was pathetic. She was a soldier not an infant. Sighing in frustration she got up and walked over to the window.

She'd become so used to the presence of her friends, being able to feel their energy around her all the time that it was hard not having it there. They were always with her no matter where she went and she'd always taken comfort in that knowledge.

Looking down over the city all she could do was sigh. It looked too different she couldn't even pretend they'd just gone away for a few days and they were coming back soon. She was alone and she had to get used to that.

Staying at the mansion with the outer senshi was better because their energy was at least similar to that of her friends. But she wasn't there tonight. She was here, with her parents, and that should make her feel better but it didn't.

She knew she could call her friends back home but should she? She was almost an adult she should be trying to cope with the separation. They weren't going to be there forever and she had to get used to it eventually.

She turned and looked at her bag longingly she wasn't an adult yet surely she could be a little a little childish right? She shook her head and turned back to face the city, they'd probably be asleep anyway.

She was about to return to bed when her bag began to beep and a smile spread across her face. She ran over to it and rummaged around inside until she found her communicator and pulled it out.

"Hello." She greeted as Elainis' face appeared on the screen. Her friend smiled on the other end.

"Hi did I wake you?"

"No not at all, I couldn't sleep."

"Neither could I. Hey, would it sound childish to say I miss you already?" Chibiusa smiled.

"Not in the slightest." she replied settling on the bed comfortably. "What did you guys do today?"

--------------------------------------

An eerie glow emerged from under Jennifer's door as she sat alone in her room, in the dark staring at the crystal. Within it she could see images floating past her eyes, trees, houses streets. She smiled evily as the image fixed on a particular apartment building. She passed through the door and up the stairs until she reached the number she wanted.

"Come my little friend it's time to experiment" she felt the crystal's unhappiness and laughed at it. Passing through the door she looked around the appartment until she found the room she wanted and entered. The girl occupying the room was sitting awake at her desk reading, big shock there. Jennifer walked closer and looked over her shoulder.

'Ew math' she wrinkled her nose and moved to stand beside her prey. The blue haired girl continued to read oblivious to Jennifer's intrusion as of course she should be.

"Hello there Ami, you and your outer friends are not going to know what hit you by the time I'm finished with you. Sailor Moon thought she was doing the right thing when she gave me her power." She laughed then. "As if I'm going to want to protect the planet. No one wants to do that. I took this power thinking I could do some cool things with it. And look at this I can."

She watched the girl for a moment she was certainly studying hard. My god Jennifer couldn't think of anything more boring. Calling up the power of the crystal she began to focus her intention.

"Let's see what I can do with this little tool of mine." Ami stopped reading suddenly and looked around the room warily.

"Is someone there?" She asked. Jennifer smiled evily.

"Oh yes! I am, but you can't see me." She began to laugh again as Ami turned back to reading with no idea what was about to happen to her.

The crystal began to glow brighter as its power began to flow into the ice soldier. Unfortunately being as home sick as she was Chibiusa was far too absorbed in talking to her friends to notice.

There we go I hope you enjoyed the chapter finally they give in to their desire. I loved writing this one and the next one is going to be very funny so make sure you keep reading and hopefully the next one won't be so far away. Thanks again for reading and remember please review I need my hit lol.


	6. What's Going On?

Hi everyone thank you so much for waiting I'm sorry it's taken a while. I got sick of waiting for my proof reader to finish so I decided to do it all myself again which I probably should have done from the start since I'm supposed to be learning from this. However she did teach me some great things so I am grateful to her and I hope this chapter is better grammatically than the first one. Like I said I'm sorry for the delay I have a ganglien in my writs which is blessedly getting better but there was the possibility that typing caused it so I had to stop for a while. However that turned out to be untrue so I'm back again. Here is the next chapter thank you all for your feedback and please keep it coming it makes me want to write more. I hope you enjoy.

Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me just Jennifer and Chibiusa's future friends.

**Chapter 6: What's Going On???**

The bright, morning sun spilled through the window on to the face of the sleeping wind soldier. She opened her green eyes slowly and turned to look out the window.

Morning already? She looked over at the clock and her eyes grew wide. It was only 5:30 what was going on?

She was never awake this early. She pondered that thought for a moment. There must be a reason why she'd woken up.

Maybe there was an enemy around and she'd woken up in response. She lay there silently for a moment feeling for anything out of the ordinary….Nothing there. Maybe there was a noise outside and that woke her.

She decided she'd better get up and have a look. Last time a noise woke her up anywhere near this early their neighbours had been cutting down trees in their yard and one particularly large tree had landed in the outers' swimming pool.

Smiling to herself at the memory she moved to get up only to find she couldn't, her left side was stuck. She turned to look at it and froze.

The Neptune soldier lay sleeping beside her with an arm wrapped around the wind soldier's waist. Haruka's arm was wrapped around her also holding the aqua haired lady tight against her.

She hadn't even realized she wasn't alone, having Michiru beside her just felt so normal. Memories of the previous night came flooding back to her and she blushed a lovely shade of crimson.

Gently so as not to wake her partner she pulled her arm out from beneath her. Michiru stirred but didn't wake up. Haruka made her way to the bathroom and shut the door.

She took care of all her morning necessities using the bathroom, splashing her face with water, pinching herself.

Once she had assured herself she wasn't dreaming she opened the door, looked out, and for a moment forgot how to breathe. Michiru lay on the bed, the sheet just covering her waist and the sun shining through the window bathing her in light like an angel. She looked so beautiful.

Haruka felt the warm feeling flood her body like it always did when she saw her partner. It had been this way since they had met all those years ago.

It began as a small ember in the back of her consciousness and had quickly grown into a raging flame that consumed her entire being. The only difference was now she could at least put a name to the feeling.

As the warm feeling reached her heart doubt began to flood into her mind. How would Michiru react when she woke up? Would she freak out? It had just happened so suddenly neither of them were really thinking.

What if Michiru woke up and thought what happened last night was a terrible mistake and their relationship was completely ruined? Panic gripped her and she began to feel short of breath. Air, she needed air.

She make her way over to the window and threw it open breathing in the fresh morning air. She wrapped her arms around herself and just let herself breathe for a minute. She was panicking too much for nothing and somewhere in her muddled brain she knew it.

Michiru hadn't even woken up yet. She might be perfectly fine about last night, maybe even happy. There was no point stressing about something before it had happened and she scolded herself for panicking like that.

She had just calmed herself down and begun to think how silly she was being when she felt Michiru's hand touch her own. She turned to face her love who was now out of bed and standing behind her in nothing but her skin.

She met Haruka's gaze with a look or wariness and the wind soldier had a few moments to wonder why until realisation suddenly hit her. She was panicking about how Michiru was going to react, what was to say Michiru wasn't doing the same?

Right now she was probably thinking Haruka was regretting what happened last night just like she was thinking of Michiru and her standing at the window worrying instead of being in bed wrapped around her love like she wanted to be probably wasn't helping any.

She took Michiru's hand in hers and pulled the water soldier into her arms. She felt Michiru relax in her embrace and she wrapped her arms around Haruka's waist. Haruka smiled as Michiru leant her head on her shoulder and she leant down to kiss her partner's perfumed, green waves.

"What is it?" Michiru asked quietly.

"Nothing animo" Haruka replied "Everything's perfect." Michiru looked up at her then wanting reassurance that she meant it and she smiled down at the aqua haired beauty once more. Not her signature grin that she used when she was flirting with a cute girl or trying to charm someone in to doing something they wouldn't normally do, but a loving smile she kept reserved only for Michiru.

She knew the effect this particular smile had had on her partner in the past and this time was no exception. Michiru gazed longingly into her partner's vivid green eyes and Haruka was happy to note that for the first time she didn't pull away.

It wasn't long before their lips met a calmer, gentler version of the kisses they'd exchanged the night before. She felt Michiru's hand gently stroking her hair while the other ran over her back.

She mimicked her partner's actions pulling the ocean soldier as close to her body as she possibly could. They fit together so well it felt like heaven. They broke off and gazed at each other once more.

A smile filled both green eyes and blue at the realisation that they could just stay like that now and not have to worry whether their feelings for each other were right. The fear and the doubts died away as their eyes expressed the feelings words could not say.

Eventually they moved back to the bed and cuddled up together drifting back to sleep in each other's arms.

-----------------

Hotaru sat up in bed and stretched. Looking over at the clock she frowned slightly. 6:30. That was quite early for her but she had slept like a log all night and it had been quite an early night after all that healing.

Getting up she pulled on a robe and slippers and headed out of the room to check on Haruka and Michiru. She reached Michiru's room first and knocked quietly before opening the door.

She frowned at the empty bed. Michiru wasn't usually up this early either but maybe she'd gone for an early morning swim or something. Not something a normal person should be doing after an injury but Michiru was far from normal.

Closing the door again she made her way down to Haruka's room and as she'd done with Michiru's room she knocked quietly, went in, and very quickly exited the room closing the door behind her.

A very dark blush covered her cheeks and she swiftly made her way downstairs to the kitchen where Setsuna being the morning person she was, was already up making tea.

"Good morning Hotaru himmie" She greeted cheerfully glancing at the younger girl for only a moment "What are you doing up so early?"

"Nothing" Hotaru answered too quickly. Setsuna stopped what she was doing and turned to look at Hotaru properly.

"What's going on? Why are you blushing?" Hotaru simply blinked back at her. How could she explain what she'd just seen?

---------

Haruka and Michiru woke up a few hours later at a more normal time and after exchanging several long slow kisses Michiru returned to her room to shower.

Haruka was first to arrive down in the kitchen that morning where Hotaru and Setsuna were sitting together drinking tea. Upon siting her Hotaru blushed and looked down while Setsuna simply smiled at her knowingly. She stopped walking mid stride and looked from one to the other.

"What's going on?" She asked

"Have a good night did you?" Setsuna asked. Haruka just stood there blinking at her for a moment. How do you reply to a question like that? What did Setsuna mean? Did she know what they'd done? How much did she know?

Haruka looked over at Hotaru again. Judging by the look on her face Haruka guessed a lot.

She just stood there not knowing what to say. What should she say? Michiru chose that moment to enter the room and stopped beside Haruka studying their daughter and their friend in the same fashion as her partner had done earlier.

"What's going on?" She asked. She looked up at her partner and noticed a blush beginning to creep up on the wind soldier's cheeks. She looked back at Hotaru and Setsuna then and realisation hit her.

"Oh" was all she said beginning to blush herself. They all stared at each other in silence for a few minutes before Haruka interrupted with.

"Maybe we should be going"

"Yes" Michiru agreed and the two of them headed toward the garage without another word. Setsuna watched them leave still smiling to herself.

"Well it's about time." she decided heading back to make a start on breakfast. She stopped for a moment and looked at Hotaru.

"Are you all right with this?" She asked. Hotaru who'd finally stopped blushing nodded.

"Yes of course I had expected it much sooner honestly. I just would have preferred to have them tell me rather than….you know." Setsuna nodded.

"I know." Hotaru nodded and Setsuna pulled out a frying pan. "Pancakes?" she asked.

"Yes please." Hotaru replied.

-----------------

Haruka and Michiru sat in their favourite coffee shop looking down at the tea in their hands. Neither of them had thought about what they were going to tell the others. They had intended to, they just hadn't expected their other two family members to find out before they could.

How had they found out? Judging by the look on Hotaru's face Michiru guessed she'd found them. Which would make sense since Hotaru had healed them yesterday after the attack.

She was probably coming to check on Haruka when she'd stumbled upon them in the wind soldier's room. Michiru looked up at the same time as her partner and blue eyes met green.

"Do you think Setsuna's mad?" Haruka asked. Michiru shook her head.

"I don't think so. Do you think Hotaru is?" Haruka shook her head.

"No. Honestly I think they both expected it." Michiru nodded. Haruka leant across the table and took her partner's hands in hers.

"This is happening isn't it? I mean really happening. It's not just when we're alone or…"

Michiru looked in to her partner's eyes understanding that Haruka needed reassurance now. She pulled the wind soldier's hands up to her mouth and kissed them gently.

"Yes Haruka, this is really happening. I want the world to know you're mine and no one else can have you. I'm just not sure about how to go about disseminating the information. A big blimp over the city could be a good start." Haruka chuckled slightly and kissed Michiru's hands in return.

"I think our friends might be a little upset if we don't tell them first I'm not really sure what to say though. At least we know we don't have to worry about telling Hotaru and Setsuna although we are going to have to talk to them about this eventually and it really should be before we tell the others." Michiru nodded.

"Perhaps we shouldn't have run away like that." She suggested

"Probably not" Haruka agreed. "But I'm happy and I want to stay happy for a while. I just couldn't have handled it right now if one of them had been funny about it." Michiru smiled and nodded.

"I can understand that. I think that was pretty much what I was thinking too." Haruka returned her smile.

"Let's just enjoy today. We'll talk to Setsuna and Hotaru tonight." The blonde suggested. Michiru nodded in agreement.

"Okay, it's a plan." Their breakfast arrived at the table and they began to eat.

"So where do you want to go for our first day as an official couple?" Michiru asked. Haruka smiled.

"Well I say we go for a drive to that lookout in the mountains you like so much ." She suggested loving the way Michiru's eyes lit up when she said it.

-----------------

Hotaru made her way over to Usagi and Mamoru's apartment that morning completely prepared for a day of spying on Jennifer. She got there to find Chibiusa and Usagi eating breakfast out on the balcony and Usagi sporting a very surprised look on her face.

"Good morning" She greeted the blonde who smiled and greeted her back in typical Usagi fashion. Mouth full of food, fork waving.

She swallowed her mouthful and the surprised look returned.

"I can't believe you made this." Usagi stated in awe digging her fork into her plate of breakfast once again.

"See I told you I could cook, you just didn't believe me" Chibiusa retorted. Usagi shovelled more food into her mouth and grinned happily at her daughter, not bothering to think of a comeback since the younger girl was very right.

Hotaru laughed at the pair remembering the first time they'd come to visit her house. They'd behaved in a similar manner that day. It was such a long time ago now and my, had things changed.

Chibiusa offered her some breakfast, which she declined siting she'd already eaten. She did agree to a cup of tea though. They made their way inside and Chibiusa moved around the kitchen looking for mugs and tea bags.

"She looks better" Hotaru commented motioning to the very happy Usagi outside. Chibiusa nodded.

"Yes she is. The inner senshi are coming to spend the day with her today I'm just keeping her company until they get here." Hotaru looked at her disapprovingly.

"You're doing more than just keeping her company Chibiusa you're catching up with her."

Chibiusa stopped what she was doing and looked at her friend. "I know I didn't mean it like that." She reassured her. "I was being paranoid the other day I know. I'm fine now." She turned her attention back to the tea and Hotaru looked back out at Usagi.

"It must be odd for you to be back here again. Is it very different to home?" Hotaru asked

Chibiusa nodded "Insanely so. In some ways it's nice though. No one's expecting great things from me and mama is so much more relaxed and care free. It's nice to be able to just spend time with her you know. She doesn't have something pressing to do or somewhere she has to be." She looked longingly outside at Usagi still powering through her food and Hotaru smiled understandingly.

"If you want to stay here today and spend some time with her I don't mind. We can stalk Jennifer tomorrow after school it will be easier to find her."

Chibiusa stopped what she was doing and turned to face her friend. "Are you sure you don't mind? I know you're worried about Haruka san?" Hotaru tried not to blush as she thought about her parents but failed dismally.

"Oh no it's fine. Believe me nothing's going to happen to them today they've gone out for a drive." Chibiusa looked at her curiously but Hotaru just shook her head.

"long story. If you want to stay I don't mind I have plenty of studying I can do."

"Well I wouldn't mind spending some more time with everyone but can you stay too?" It was Hotaru's turn to look at her curiously now.

"Is something wrong?" Chibiusa shook her head.

"No not at all. I just want to see you too, only if that's ok." Hotaru smiled at her.

"Of course it is. I just thought you'd want to spend some time alone with Usagi before the others get here. I certainly don't mind sticking around the inners are great fun to talk to." Chibiusa nodded and smiled.

"Okay good. Let's get this tea outside." Hotaru watched her pick up the tray and head outside. Somehow she suspected Chibiusa wasn't being completely honest with her.

However she'd pry the truth out of her eventually whether she liked it or not.

Taking her tea with her she made her way out on to the veranda just in time to see Usagi down the last of her breakfast and grin sheepishly at Chibiusa.

"Is there any more?" She asked.

---------------

Ami awoke that morning with the biggest headache she'd ever had and rolled over to check the clock. She blinked a few times to make sure she was really seeing what she thought she was. Swearing silently she jumped out of bed. 9:00! She was never awake this late what was going on?

She was supposed to be at Usagi's house at 9:30 and she still had to have a shower. She hurried into the bathroom and turned the shower on stripping her clothes off while the water warmed.

She jumped in and closed the door behind her. The jets of water hit her and she thought she was going to melt into the shower walls. Never had a shower felt so good. Her headache was even starting to ease.

She let the sensation absorb her and her urgency was forgotten momentarily. What did it matter anyway? Usagi was always late not to mention clutzy and lazy. She had no call to be angry with Ami if she was for once.

Her blue eyes snapped open. What was she saying? This was her friend she was talking about that was no way to treat a friend. This was so unlike her what was going on?

She jumped out of the shower as much as she didn't want to, dried, dressed and locking the door to her mother's apartment headed down the street towards Usagi's apartment her headache following her every step."

--------------

The inner senshi had a lovely day together. They walked down to the park near Usagi's apartment, ate ice cream and fed the ducks.

Makoto made a wonderful lunch and chocolate cake to top it off.

They played singstar with Rei and Minako as the winners and finally they sat down to talk and catch up.

They discussed school, their future plans and Chibiusa's life in the future since their conversation had been cut short the day before. Then their conversation turned to something more serious. Rei brought up Jennifer as much as she didn't want to in front of Usagi and asked the others what they thought of her.

Ami immediately stood up for her sighting that she hadn't had many fights yet and she needed time to adjust. Minako and Makoto weren't really sure what to think yet but suggested she be given a little more time. Rei on the other hand wanted to throw her out on her ass and the others looked at her concerned.

"Is there something else wrong Rei?" Minako asked. "I know she's had a few difficulties during the fighting but there seems to be something else bothering you. What is it?" Rei's mind flew back to her fire reading and the visions she'd seen about Jennifer.

She wanted to tell them, really wanted to. But Seline's words echoed through her mind and she knew she just couldn't. She couldn't risk the fate of the earth to save her friends from the sadness they were going to have to endure. She looked up at them then and met their concerned faces with a forced smile.

"No. Nothing's wrong I just don't think she's right for the job. Usagi's had her issues with the power but no matter what she always pulled through because she loves the earth and all those who live on it.

Jennifer doesn't have the same reverence for life as Usagi. At least I don't think she does. She seems far too self serving to me like she's only interested in saving herself and not anyone else."

"But you don't know that for sure Rei. You're judging her on the time you've spent with her and that's not much." Ami argued. "Everyone gets a little scared sometimes."

"That may be true but we've all been scared before if doesn't stop us doing what we have to do."

"But we were born with this power she wasn't. It has been out birth right and we have grown accordingly. Jennifer hasn't had that chance. Maybe if you spent some time with her as a normal person and not just when we're fighting you might find she's not as bad as you think she is."

Rei resisted the urge to grind her teeth. It wasn't Ami's fault that Rei couldn't tell the others what she'd seen. There was no point taking out her frustrations on the poor unsuspecting ice soldier who was just trying to be fair.

"Hey you know that's not a bad idea." Minako cut in. "Why don't we all go out together for a day and take some more time to get to know her. You never know what might happen."

"I think it's a good idea too." Usagi agreed. "I wouldn't mind spending some more time with her myself she is doing my job after all." Minako, Ami, Makoto and Usagi agreed and turned their attention to Rei.

"What do you think Rei? Let's give it a try." Makoto suggested. Hotaru opened her mouth to say something but Chibiusa grabbed her arm. The Saturn soldier looked at her questioningly but Chibiusa just shook her head.

Rei didn't want to agree. She wanted to yell and scream and tell them they were all being naïve but she knew if she did that without them knowing what she knew they would think she was just being horrible and she didn't want them to be divided. So she forced a smile once again and nodded on agreement.

"Ok why not."

"Wonderful." Usagi beamed turning to address the younger members of their group. "What do you think Hotaru? Do you think we'd be able to convince Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna to go?"

Hotaru knew what Michiru would say if given the choice but she smiled and shrugged.

"I don't know you'd have to ask them. Maybe, if they're not busy." Usagi's attention turned to Chibiusa then.

"What about you Chibiusa would you come somewhere for a day with everyone? It would be so much fun."

"Of course I'll come Usagi it will be great." Usagi giggled.

"Oh this is wonderful! I can't wait I'm so excited. Were do you think we should go?"

"How about the beach?" Makoto suggested "While it's still warm."

"Oh the beach would be great don't you think?" Minako threw in.

Rei listened to their conversation half heartedly. She didn't want to be anywhere near Jennifer it was as if she was validating what the silly blonde was going to do and that made her feel dirty.

She didn't want her friends to be alone with the evil cow either so what could she do? Internally she sighed and resigned herself to spending a day with the person she loathed the most in all the world.

---------------

Ami made her way home that afternoon, her head still pounding like a drum. Why did Rei have to be so argumentative today? What problem did she have with Jennifer anyway?

It's not like the blonde had done something to personally attack Rei so where was the issue? Rei was just being difficult like Rei usually was that was nothing out of the ordinary…

Ami stopped walking and shook her head. She had been just as argumentative as Rei had today. Unlike Rei however that was very out of character for her. What was going on?

First she got up late, then she was thinking horrible things about her friends, then she was arguing about something that really shouldn't bother her. Maybe she was sick. Her head certainly hurt enough to suggest it.

She started walking again intent on having a very long bath, some pain killers and an early night when she got home.

----------------

Hotaru followed Chibiusa into her room and shut the door behind her.

"What's going on? Why did you stop me from telling them?"

"Something's not right." Chibiusa replied. "Rei and Ami were arguing."

"What's so weird about that?" Hotaru asked.

"Think about it." Chibiusa replied. "Rei and Ami. How often do you see them fight?"

"Well not that much but…"

"They don't fight." Chibiusa interrupted her. "Ami doesn't like to argue and Rei doesn't get mad at her because she's Ami. There's something else going on here."

"Like what?" Hotaru asked Chibiusa shook her head.

"I don't know. Jennifer was using the crystal to control Haruka, who's to say she can't do it to another senshi?" Hotaru pondered that for a moment.

"Come to think about it Ami did seem a little weird all day do you think Jennifer's responsible for that?" Chibiusa just shrugged and sat down on her bed.

"I don't know I don't want to jump to conclusions but it's definitely possible. I don't want to tell them that we suspect anything until I find out for sure what's going on. Jennifer knows that I know what she's doing but as far as she knows the rest of you are oblivious and it needs to stay that way." She took Hotaru's hands gently.

"If she's done something to Ami and she finds out that you know what's to say that she won't do something to you? Not to mention Usagi and the others if you tell them. No, we need to keep this between us for now. At least until we have all the facts and I get the information I need from home. We need to stay quiet until then if only to keep you safe can you do that?" Hotaru nodded.

"Have the council granted your request?." she asked. Chibiusa shook her head.

"Not yet. I'm concerned that they'll want a reason and I don't really have one."

"What are you going to do if they demand one?"

"Come up with something I guess, I'm just not sure what yet." Hotaru sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulders.

"We'll think or something we're insanely clever." Chibiusa laughed.

"And Modest."

"Of course."

-------------------

Haruka and Michiru arrived back at their house around 6:30 to find Setsuna sitting up in her studio drawing. Haruka knocked on the door and the two of the younger outer senshi stood in the doorway waiting. Setsuna looked up and smiled at the nervous pair.

"Well good evening, I was wondering when you'd come home." She turned back to her drawing. "I haven't made dinner yet but I was thinking something lite like a salad, any objections?" Haruka and Michiru exchanged a confused look before turning back to regard Setsuna with that same look.

When they didn't answer Setsuna stopped drawing and turned back to face them.

"What? What's going on? Have you already eaten?" When the pair continued to stare at her like cows in headlights she sighed. "Ok it seems we won't be having this discussion over dinner."

She stood up and walked over to them. She placed a hand on the shoulder of both of her friends and turned them around before leading them out to the lounge room. She sat them both down on one couch and positioned herself on the couch facing theirs.

"Speak." She ordered. "What do you want to say?"

"Are you mad?" Haruka asked. Setsuna's brow furrowed.

"Why would I be mad? It's not like I had eyes for either of you. No offence you're both very attractive but not my type I'm afraid."

"Well, we were going to tell you but you found out first and we didn't want you to think we were keeping anything from you." Haruka replied.

"We only decided last night after you were asleep." Michiru added. Setsuna looked from one to the other and shook her head.

"You're your own people. I'm not your mother you don't have to tell me everything." She said. "However" She added when Michiru opened her mouth to say something.

"I know you would have told Hotaru and I if she hadn't walked in and seen you this morning. And I know it would have been before anyone else knew because we are family and that's what families do.

I do appreciate how hard it would have been if you'd had to tell me yourself and I am grateful because I know you would have all the same.

I like that you talk to me about everything it makes me feel important and I'll never be mad about something you tell me because you chose to tell me and I am happy that you feel like you can."

She stopped then and smiled at them. "I sound like a parent don't I?" she shook her head before either of them could answer.

"I know I do I'm sorry. Bottom line is I'm happy for you and honestly I'm surprised this didn't happen sooner. You have commendable restraint both of you." Haruka and Michiru looked at each other before muttering a thank you.

"I don't want us to be weird around each other ok can we just be normal again please?" Setsuna asked. Haruka and Michiru looked at her and smiled.

"As long as you're sure you're okay with this." Michiru stipulated. Setsuna smiled and stood up.

"Absolutely." She replied holding her arms out to the aqua haired lady. Michiru stood up and embraced her friend who kissed her cheek and congratulated her. Setsuna then did the same to Haruka before heading into the kitchen.

"Any requests for dinner now that that's over with?" she asked.

"Salad sounds fine." Michiru replied. Once the time soldier was out of the room the couple turned to face each other.

"She's not mad." Haruka said with a smile.

"She's not." Michiru replied returning her smile. Haruka pulled the water soldier into her arms and kissed her gently. When their kiss ended Haruka ran a hand through Michiru's wavy, green hair before asking.

"Are you happy animo?" The smile that formed on her lover's face in that moment made her knees weak and the wind soldier was helpless to do anything but stare into Michiru's bright blue eyes.

"Yes." She replied in a voice that made Haruka shiver.

"Be careful." The blonde warned. "Anyone would think you wanted me."

"Then anyone would be right." Haruka leant down and kissed her lover again far more passionately than she had earlier. She felt Michiru's arms loop around her neck and she tightened her grip around the smaller girl's waist pulling her body closer. They finally broke for air and Michiru looked up into her lover's eyes.

"Yes." She said again "I'm perfect. Are you?" Haruka's only answer was to lean down and kiss her again. Setsuna's voice from the kitchen alerted them to the fact that dinner was ready and they composed themselves before heading into the dining room.

As they sat down to eat with Setsuna across from them Michiru looked around the room in concern.

"Where is Hotaru?" She asked.

"Hotaru has been over at Usagi and Mamoru's apartment today with Chibiusa and the others. Apparently she and Makoto are having dinner there.

She mentioned something about Chibiusa teaching Usagi how to cook and Makoto and herself wanting to be there in case of a fire. Michiru and Haruka burst out laughing and Setsuna joined in. All of them knew full well what usually happened when Usagi cooked.

----------------

When dinner was finally over Hotaru helped clean up before calling Haruka to come and get her since it was now rather dark.

She had to admit Usagi did better than any of them had thought she would. There was not a single fire the whole time!Chibiusa was a very proud teacher and surprisingly patient which shocked them all.

She said goodnight to Mamoru and Usagi before she and Chibiusa headed downstairs to wait for Haruka.

Chibiusa didn't want Hotaru to go knowing there was another sleepless night ahead of her without her friends around. But she knew Hotaru had to go home. There was school tomorrow and no doubt homework that had to be done before then.

They sat on the stairs out the front of the apartment building in silence for a moment before Hotaru finally asked.

"Chibiusa what's wrong? I know there's something so don't tell me there's not." Chibiusa looked back at her friend and smiled somewhat sadly.

"I'm fine Hotaru chan. It just seems I'm not as strong as I thought I was." Hotaru looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" Haruka chose that moment to arrive and Chibiusa stood up too quickly and waved to her. Hotaru shook her head and stood up with her. She would get her answer even if she had to tie Chibiusa to a tree and threaten her with a budgie.

(Hotaru had never understood her friend's intense fear of the small harmless creatures but it sure made for a funny mental picture) She gave Chibiusa a hug goodbye and whispered into her ear.

"We will finish this conversation my dear you can't get out of it that easily." Chibiusa laughed nervously and Hotaru climbed in the car. The moon child waved as the car pulled away and when they were out of site she turned and made her way back upstairs.

----

Hotaru watched her friend as they drove away wondering exactly what she meant. Was she talking about Jennifer? Or was it something else?

"What are you thinking about so intently?" Haruka asked from beside her.

"Why people are so odd sometimes." Hotaru replied honestly before turning to face her papa. "Although I don't think I'll ever figure it out." Haruka regarded her with a look of sympathy.

"Well honey you wouldn't be the first person to ponder over that. However you're a very smart girl if anyone can figure it out you can." Hotaru favoured her papa with a smile that could have melted Antarctica.

"Thank you Haruka papa." Haruka reached across and ruffled her hair causing the smaller girl to giggle.

"Don't you think I'm getting a little old for that?" She asked. Haruka shook her head.

"To me you'll never be any older than that tiny little girl who came to live with us all those years ago. You know the one I used to be able to pick up with one arm and throw up in the air.

The same little girl who used to chase butterflies, giggle at me when I woke up in the morning and recreate the big bang in her bedroom." Haruka looked up slightly a wistful, far away look on he face.

"Ah so long ago now you're just all grown up and old." Hotaru punched Haruka in the arm playfully and the blonde laughed.

"You'll always be a little girl to me Hotaru but then again all parents say that about their children. My mother used to say that to me when I was younger and I never believed her until you came along."

Hotaru looked up at her papa sympathetically. She knew Haruka's parents had never approved of her sexuality. They had in fact disowned her when she was a teenager and kicked her out of the house.

Because of this Haruka had become alienated from everyone around her. She was afraid of making friends in case they ever found out and reacted the same way.

Michiru's parents had reacted in a similar way but her story was nowhere near as clean cut as Haruka's because her family were so well known.

Neither Haruka or Michiru had ever gone into detail about what happened between themselves and their families with her. Whatever she knew about them she'd learnt from Setsuna or she deduced herself from something they said or did.

One thing she did know was that whether they would admit it or not their parents' disapproval still hurt them and even though they'd made a new family for themselves, nothing would ever change that.

Hotaru's father may have died but at least before he did he'd loved her unconditionally and had been willing to sacrifice himself to save her. She was always sad when she thought about him but her memory of him was always a happy one because of that.

Haruka and Michiru's parents were still alive they just refused to speak to their children and that had to hurt a lot. Hotaru reached across and placed her hand gently on Haruka's which was resting on the gear stick. She felt Haruka jump slightly in surprise and she looked down into Hotaru's large violet eyes.

"I love you Haruka papa." She said quietly. Haruka looked at her puzzled for a moment before she understood what the smaller girl meant. Hotaru was letting her know that unlike Haruka's parents she accepted her as she was and would always love her like a real family should.

Hotaru would never run away from her because she was different to everyone else. She would always be there just like Michiru and Setsuna were.

That was one of the things she'd learnt since becoming a senshi and meeting the others. She didn't have to be alone for her entire life, there were people out there who cared about her even though she was different.

It felt good to have those people around her even thought she'd tried to keep them away at the start. Her thoughts flew to Raine, she hadn't seen in her in so long and it still made her sad.

She pushed those thoughts away along with those about her parents. She had her own family now and she cherished them all more than they would ever know.

She smiled down at the young girl beside her and turned her hand so Hotaru's was resting in her palm. She closed her fingers around the small hand and she felt Hotaru do the same.

"I love you too Himmie chan." Haruka turned back to watch the road still holding Hotaru's hand in hers. The drove silently for a few minutes before Hotaru spoke again.

"I'm happy for you and Michiru mama by the way. I think it's really good." Haruka smiled at her again.

"Thank you honey." They drove the rest of the way home in silence. When they finally got there, Hotaru made her way inside and gave both Setsuna and Michiru a big hug and a kiss and told them she loved them before heading to bed.

The two women watched her until she disappeared into her room. They then turned to regard each other with a puzzled look until Haruka walked into the room and they turned that look to her.

"Is Hotaru all right?" Setsuna asked. Haruka just smiled down at the time keeper and her partner before replying.

"She's fine she just loves us." And with that she pulled Michiru to her feet and bid Setsuna goodnight. Michiru simply shrugged at Setsuna and allowed Haruka to lead her up the stairs.

They showered quickly and headed to bed this time in Michiru' room. As they snuggled up together under the covers Michiru just had to ask the question.

"What's going on?" Haruka leant down and kissed her gently.

"Everything's just going well animo. We finally have a real family to call our own, all of us. I think Hotaru finally realised how important she really is to us and I think I finally realize just how wonderful my life is."

She leant in and kissed Michiru again trying not to chuckle at the look on the lady's face. It was somewhat akin to a kitten trying to work out what a television was.

"Don't worry my angel everything's fine." Michiru was still a little puzzled but she accepted Haruka's answer and cuddled up closer to her lover. Closing her eyes she couldn't help but smile at least everyone was happy.

----------------------

On the other side of town Jennifer glared into the light of the crystal at the vision she was seeing. No! How dare she? That stupid stuck up violinist. Haruka was supposed to belong to her not Michiru and the others had told her that the two outers weren't a proper item.

They had lied to her, all of them, how dare they? Well that was it then. Now they all had to pay for what they'd done and the first to pay was going to be the water soldier herself.

Vanishing the crystal Jennifer made her way over to her computer and loaded up the internet. Surely she could find something she could use to get back at her nemesis. After all Michiru was famous, people loved to write horrible stories about famous musicians whether they be true or not.

She typed in Kaioh and waited for the results. A whole bunch websites appeared on the screen, fan sites and news articles along with mp3's and video clips. Jennifer skimmed through them until she spotted one that was of particular interest to her.

Laughing sadistically to herself she loaded the site and after finding the heading that had drawn her interest she printed the page and saved it to her favourite's. When the printer was finished she pulled the piece of paper out and held it up in front of her with pride. A news article that was titled.

'KAIOH HEIR KICKED OUT OF FAMILY HOME a story that never went to print' Beneath it sat a picture of the poor little girl cowering on the ground outside her house while her father stood over her looking angry.

The best part about it was that Michiru was holding a towel around her and even though it was very likely she'd just been swimming there was no proof of that.

Anyone who saw it would automatically assume her father had caught her with another woman and the towel was all the ocean soldier could find to cover herself with. Jennifer read through the story beneath it and started to laugh once more

She wasn't sure how the paparazzi had gotten a hold of this picture or where the owner of the web site had found the article since it never went to print. However she also didn't care. All she knew was that it would look lovely plastered up around the school buildings for everyone to see.

There we go finally I know I hope it was worth the wait there will be more coming soon. Remember to please review I know some of you have for every chapter and you are probably sick of it but it really helps and it is appreciated. Also no one likes flames but if you have some ideas on how I might improve please tell me gently of course. If there are character issues or anything you think I've done incorrectly please let me know so I can give them some thought. Thanks for reading I'll have more up soon.

Amethyst


	7. Jennifer's A Insert naughty word here

I'm sorry I'm sorry! (Bows as low as humanly possible) I humbly beg your forgiveness I've been so tied up with new job and damned Christmas shopping and...well let's face it you get the point! Anyway I hope you enjoy the newest update I'll try and post again soon.Sorry if it's rough I really wanted the next chapter up so I rushed it a little.

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE DURING THIS CHAPTER THERE IS THE USE OF SEVERAL WORDS THAT I PERSONALLY DO NOT USE OR AGREE WITH. I FIND THEM DISCRIMINATORY AND HORRIBLE AND UNNECESSARY. HOWEVER BEING AN AUTHOR SOMETIMES DEMANDS THE USE OF WORDS WE PERSONALLY FIND DEPLORABLE SO I APOLOGIZE IF THESE WORDS OFFEND ANY OF THE READERS OF THIS CHAPTER THEY ARE PURELY TO SHOW THE PREJUDICE AND NARROW MINDED VIEW THAT MANY IN OUR WORLD UNFORTUNATELY POSSESS. IF YOU FIND THEM TOO OFFENSIVE PLEASE DON'T STOP READING THE STORY INFORM ME AND I WILL REMOVE THEM AND REPLACE THEM WITH SOMETHING ELSE. **

Otherwise thanks for reading and **PLEASE REVIEW EVEN IF YOU'RE ONLY SAYING THE SAME THING OVER AND OVER AGAIN!! **

**Chapter 7: Jennifer's A (insert naughty word here)**

Michiru awoke with a start and lay on her bed breathing hard. She didn't know what she had been dreaming about but it had left her feeling ill and frightened. She felt movement beside her and turned to face her partner who was still quietly sleeping.

She still had to get used to waking up with Haruka beside her. She knew it wouldn't take long but at the moment every morning was like a wonderful surprise and this morning was no exception.

She still felt horrible but Haruka's presence calmed her enough to get her breathing back under control and she leant over and kissed her lover gently on her forehead. Haruka stirred slightly.

"Michi?" She asked sleepily.

"It's okay animo go back to sleep." Michiru replied quietly. Haruka made the cutest sound Michiru had ever heard and pulled the water soldier into her arms.

Michiru pressed her forehead against her lover's and closed her eyes again feeling the beat of Haruka's heart under her hand.

She felt so lucky finally having Haruka as her own but even that couldn't completely diminish the feeling of fear within her soul. Maybe today would be a good day to stay home.

---------------------------------

Chibiusa opened her eyes and looked over at the clock. 6:00 a little early but she wasn't going to get anymore sleep so she pushed back the covers and made her way over to the window.

Opening the curtains she gazed out at the city wishing not for the first time that she was seeing crystal structures rather than stone and concrete.

She sighed to herself and chose an outfit before heading into the shower. There was no point dwelling on what wasn't.

------------------------

Michiru finished styling her hair and took one last look in the mirror before heading out for breakfast. She reached the hallway and headed downstairs.

The sound of Haruka's voice drew her attention to the lounge room and she found her partner with the phone to her ear and her back to the kitchen pacing from one couch to the other.

She stifled her laughter with her hand. Haruka always did this when she was on the phone and the funniest thing about it was she didn't even notice she was doing it.

"Okay, yes I understand. Okay I'll be there. All right bye." She placed the phone back on the receiver and turned back towards the kitchen nearly jumping out of her skin when she saw Michiru standing there.

"I didn't hear you come in I'm sorry." She moved forward and wrapped her arms around her love. Michiru closed her eyes and nuzzled into Haruka's neck.

"What's wrong honey?" The tall blonde asked. "Do you still have that feeling?" Michiru nodded.

"Who was on the phone?" She asked. Haruka sighed.

"My manager." She replied "With the end of the school year coming up soon he's been discussing my racing future a lot lately."

"But the end of school year is still 6 months away." Michiru argued.

"I know but time flies and he wants to be prepared. He's just had a call from a company who wants to sponsor us next year. If they do we'll be able to enter all the races throughout the year and that means, if I'm good enough I'll be able to get into the bigger races." Michiru pulled back and looked at her.

"That means professional level doesn't it?" Haruka nodded. "That's wonderful animo congratulations." She gushed kissing her partner and cuddling into her again.

"Thank you, we don't know if I'm good enough yet though." Michiru gave her a look that made her laugh. "Okay I am I know it I was just making an attempt at being humble." Michiru laughed.

"Anyway, the reason he called was because they've requested a meeting with us today over lunch to meet me in person. The only problem is I have to travel a long way to get there and that means I'll be staying at a hotel over night and coming back in the morning. Are you okay with that?" She asked. Michiru nodded and pulled back again.

"Of course I'm fine with it animo. This is an amazing opportunity you'd be insane not to go." Haruka smiled and kissed her.

"I know, I just like to get your thoughts before I do things. You are my partner now after all in every sense of the word. What you think is important to me." Michiru smiled back.

"I'm glad. I like that you talk to me about everything before you do it. It makes me feel special."

"You are special." They gazed at each other lovingly for a moment before Michiru spoke again.

"Just promise me you'll be careful on your way down. My bad feeling doesn't seem to have anything to do with you but keep an eye out for danger all the same okay." Haruka nodded.

"I will animo, make sure you do too. I won't be here to help you if anything happens." She stopped then and thought about it. "Maybe you should come with me. At least I'll know you're safe." Michiru shook her head.

"I need to be here to help the others if anything happens. Don't worry sweetie I'm sure it's nothing, just a bad dream." She kissed Haruka again before directing the wind soldier to head upstairs and pack.

Haruka looked as if she was about to argue but Michiru cut her short with a look and she turned and headed up the stairs.

Michiru watched her go and wrapped her arms around herself. Why couldn't they have chosen to have their meeting tomorrow? Shaking her head, she made her way into the kitchen. Maybe some tea would make her feel a little better.

----------------------

Chibiusa finished packing her bag and headed out of her room. Usagi was sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of tea in her hand reading the paper.

Chibiusa frowned in confusion until she walked over and discovered the page contained comic strips. She chuckled and leant down to kiss Usagi lightly on the cheek.

"For a moment there I thought you were going mad". She laughed as Usagi looked up and poked her tongue out at her future daughter.

"Don't be rude to your mother" she relied trying to sound parental. Chibiusa laughed again and turned to leave.

"Be careful today, if you start to feel sick remember to ring someone ok". Usagi waved her hand dismissively at the pink haired girl.

"Yeah yeah I know go to school I'm not five you know".

"Well maybe not physically". Usagi turned to face her daughter with an indignant look and just caught Chibiusa's wink as she closed the door behind her. Usagi shook her head. What was she going to do with that girl??

--------------

Michiru waved goodbye to Haruka as she pulled away from the school grounds her gold convertible facing the city. Outside she was smiling and being happy for her partner but on the inside she was wishing she'd just stayed in bed.

Why did today feel like it was going to be a bad day? She pondered that thought as she headed to her locker not paying attention to the looks she was receiving from the students around her or the whispers going on behind her back.

She arrived at her locker and pulled her books out. Maybe she was just being paranoid but something didn't feel right.

The bell rang and she closed her locked books in hand. She turned to head to class and noticed a group of girls standing in a small circle beside one of the lockers giggling.

For some reason her stomach started to churn but she tried to shake it off as she began to walk down the corridor. It was just a group of teenage girls laughing over some silly letter or something why would she even care?

She reached the classroom and took her seat not looking up at anyone until the teacher walked in and class began.

Again she didn't notice the looks coming from those around her due to the fact that she was so lost in thought and worry.

It was a terrible shame because if she had been paying attention to what was going on around her she might have seen the piece of paper being passed around the classroom as discretely as possible to avoid the teacher's eye before it reached the people who hadn't seen it yet.

------------------------

Makoto and Minako were standing beside the running field warming up. Today was the start of volleyball for their PE class and Minako couldn't wait.

"Lovely weather today isn't it?" She asked Makoto who gave her a knowing smile.

"Yes Minako chan perfect weather for volley ball."

"Isn't it just??" Minako asked jumping up and down on the spot barely able to contain her exuberance.

"I'm going to hit the ball like this" She jumped up high and made a sharp hand movement. "And this" she did another. Makoto laughed at her.

"Just wait until the game actually starts hey Minako chan, otherwise all of your energy will be gone before you can even use it." Minako continued to giggle and jump as the teacher walked over to the class and began to separate them into teams.

Both girls were in the same team and they vowed to crush their opposition. They took their spots and Minako was the first up to serve.

The game began and Minako turned from insanely excited school girl into serious athlete. Makoto was enjoying watching Minako play so much that she didn't notice the gossip that was being passed from person to person every time they switched players.

When it was time for a break Makoto and Minako made their way over to their bags only to find their water containers empty.

Minako still buzzing with energy suggested they jog up to the coolers for a refill that way their muscles wouldn 't cool down before the second half. She then took off up the hill before Makoto could answer.

The brunette rolled her eyes and headed up the hill after her. She reached the top and looked around for Minako. Finding no sign of her blonde friend she headed for the closest water bubbler around behind the locker building.

She caught site of her blonde friend as she rounded the corner and was surprised to find her rather still.

"What's wrong Minako chan did you run out of puff?" She asked jokingly. The look on Minako's face when she turned to look at her friend made Makoto's smile disappear.

"What's wrong?" She asked concerned. Minako held a piece of paper out to her and she took it quickly wondering what could possibly have altered her friend's mood to such a degree.

She took one look at the piece of paper and her jaw dropped. She looked up at Minako in shock.

"Where did you find this?" she asked.

"It was on the ground in front of the water taps when I got up here."

"Who else do you think saw it?" Minako shook her head.

"I don't know hopefully only the person who left it here but I'm not holding out hope."

Makoto nodded.

"We'd better get back." Minako agreed and followed her back towards the oval. All the girls looked up at the pair as they walked towards them and from the looked on the faces of most of them the girls concerns had been well founded.

Most of them were enjoying the thought that the violinist was heading for a serious embarrassment and everyone knew Minako and Makoto were her friends.

They reached the rest of their class just as the teacher returned and ordered everyone back to their teams.

As they were heading back in to play one of the red haired girls on their team made an off colour remark about Michiru and Haruka causing Makoto to head in her direction and Minako to stop her.

"I'm going to rip her hair out". Makoto growled.

"Don't Makoto" Minako whispered "Leave it to me".

Makoto looked at Minako curiously but Minako just winked at her friend and made her way to the back of the court. Makoto was fuming but she returned to her place and watched as the coach handed Minako the ball.

The blonde smiled sweetly at the coach and took her position. Makoto saw the evil smile cross her face just moments before Minako jumped up and served the ball right in to the back of the offending girl's cranium.

The red haired harpy fell to the floor holding her head and whining like a 5 year old. All the girls rushed to her side except Minako and Makoto who took their time.

The girl looked up at Minako as she approached and the blonde bent down to look her in the eyes.

"Oh my goodness I'm so very sorry I hope you're ok." Anyone around her would have sworn Minako was being perfectly sincere.

The girl on the floor however got an up close and personal look at a side of Minako few had ever seen.

She may look innocent and sweet but Minako could play the game with the best of them and come out on top and she knew it.

This girl was the first person in this town who'd pushed her far enough to reveal what going to a private school at a young age had taught her.

No one insulted her friends, and no one got away with slandering someone she cared about.

She may be out of practice but one never forgot how to play the game and Minako made sure the young red head was very aware of that before she stood up and her sweet smile returned.

"Well now should we get her to the sick bay then?" She asked chirpily.

----------------------

Class ended and Michiru got warily to her feet. She wanted to go home and the idea was sounding more and more tempting by the second.

She waited for everyone else to leave the room before collecting her books and heading out herself. She reached the doorway when something on the floor in front of her caught her eye and she bent down to pick it up.

At first she thought it was just a news paper article someone had found on the internet and printed for an assignment.

However when she brought it closer to her eyes the shock of what it truly was hit her like a brick and the sick feeling in her stomach intensified into something akin to true agony.

Who had found this? Why had they brought it to school? And who had they shown? The memory of the girls standing in a circle beside the lockers that morning came back to her then. Had one of them done this?

She walked into the corridor and looked up and for the first time that day she took notice of what was going on around her. All the students from her last class were standing out in the corridor looking at her some sporting snide grins others with looks of disgust in their eyes.

The girl in the centre was holding the news article in her hands glaring at Michiru as if she were Satan himself.

"So" she finally spoke. "Kaioh Michiru is a dyke". Michiru didn't say anything as the girl approached her. She stopped within inches of the aqua haired lady's face and held the article up for her to see.

"You know I always thought it was odd that a rich, musically talented artist would be hanging around with a cross dressing, motorcycle racing dyke. She didn't exactly seem like your type of friend but I just thought you were being nice. Now I finally understand why." She leant in closer until Michiru could feel the other girl's breath.

"So tell me Kaioh Michiru are you going to feel me up now that I'm within range? After all you don't exactly get many chances like this one. Or is your interest only confined to freaks who like to pretend they're men?"

Michiru's eyes narrowed then and for the first time that day the sick feeling was replaced by burning anger.

"I would take a step back if I were you." she warned

"Or what?"

"I'll rip your hair out and introduce your face to the wall behind me."

She never spoke like this but seeing that article had brought up a myriad of bad emotions and whole lot of incredibly painful memories that she'd buried for so long and never wanted to dredge back up again.

More importantly though was that no body spoke about Haruka like that! The rest of the class looked at her in shock and the girl at the head of the group took several steps back.

Michiru glared at her until the other girl was as far away as she wanted her to be then turned her attention on to the rest of the group.

"I fail to see how my sexuality affects any of you. What I do in my private life is my business and none of yours. I'm sure you've had difficulties with your parents some time in your lives and even been kicked out of home once of twice some of you.

The only differences are the fact that my family is so well known and the fact that I didn't go running back to my pathetic parents pretending I was wrong, begging them to have me back and promising them I'd be their perfect little girl again.

Truth of the matter is I was true to myself how many of you can say that?" None of them spoke but many of them were starting to look a lot less sure of themselves.

"So I choose to live differently from the majority of people. So I choose to love a woman who likes to race motorcycles and actually givers a damn about me.

Rather than a rich, stuck up business man who's old enough to be my father and who's going to parade me around like a doll and make sure I'm nothing more than a possession he can play with when it suits him.

That's my decision and mine alone and at least I have the guts to stand up and do what makes me happy instead of what everyone else wants!" None of her class would look her in the eye now not even the girl holding the article.

Michiru felt tears beginning to burn at the back of her eyes and she felt her anger starting to melt away as the pain came back. She stepped forward and when she was as close to the girl at the front as the girl had been to her before she spoke again.

"And if you ever speak about Haruka like that again I promise you, you will regret it." With the last of her anger ebbing away Michiru turned and walked out of the corridor towards the school gate.

She was barely outside the grounds when the tears consumed her and she ran as fast as she could away from the school and her memories.

---------------

Minako and Makoto's PE class ended at lunch time and after showering in record time they ran outside to their usual lunch table in search of Michiru.

When they got there they found a very annoyed looking Ami staring at one of her books as if it were her worst enemy but no Michiru.

The Mercury soldier looked up as they approached and seemed quite happy to throw her book back into her bag and give them her full attention. Not very Ami like but neither of them thought about that at the time.

"Ami have you seen Michiru?" Minako asked breathlessly. Ami shook her head and looked at her two friends in concern.

"No I haven't. Why what's wrong?" Minako held out the article and Ami took it. She took in the image of Michiru and began to read what the actual article was saying.

'Wow so the artist has quite a past hasn't she? Well it was going to come out eventually and so what it was just her past…STOP IT!!!' Ami mentally screamed at her inner voice.

'This is my friend we don't think things like this about our friends!' What was going on with her?

First she hadn't been able to concentrate on her classes that morning. Then try as she might she hadn't been able to get ay study done when she came out to lunch to wait for the others and now she was thinking things like that. She had to stop this whatever it was, it was driving her crazy.

"Ami are you ok?" Minako's voice brought her back to the present and she looked up into the concerned faces of her friends.

"Yes of course why?"

"You just look very angry all of a sudden" Makoto replied. What should she say back to that? She couldn't tell the truth her friends would think she was horrible. So she lied.

"I just think this is so horrible!" She held the article back out to the others. "Who found this?" Minako shook her head.

"We don't know but we've been trying to find Michiru and warn her in case she doesn't know already."

"Although after PE class I have to figure she'd have to be blind not to" Makoto added. Ami nodded and stood up.

"We'd best find her then and make sure she's ok." She grabbed her bag and she and the others split up to look for their outer friend.

------------------

Haruka pulled up at the very large, flashy hotel and climbed out handing the valet her keys.

After informing him in no uncertain terms that anything happening to her car would result in his death in a very long and painful manner she pulled her bag from the boot and headed inside.

She collected her room key from the lady at the reception desk and made her way upstairs to freshen up. Opening the door she found her room to be rather large and open.

One room contained a large, white, corner couch decorated with several small cushions in a deep blue hue.

The room adjoining contained the kitchen and a large dining table. Through the door to the left she found her very large, king sized bed beautifully made with silk, sapphire sheets and a large white bed spread of a very soft cotton.

Adjoining this room through a door was the bathroom and after leaving her bag on her bed she made her way in there to check on her reflection.

She ran her hands through her short, blonde hair thanking whoever was listening that she'd decided to cut it short after leaving her family home. It was so much easier to do now, than it had been when she was younger and her parents insisted on it being as long as it could get.

She shuddered slightly at the memory of her parents and quickly pushed it aside making her way back in to the other room. She opened her bag and pulled out her phone and wallet.

After securing them in the pockets of her long, pale blue jacket she returned to the bathroom for one last look at her reflection. The mirror above the vanity was long, almost taking up the entire wall. Next to it was another mirror spanning from the roof to the floor giving the occupant a better overall view.

She moved to the second mirror and looked herself over from top to toe. She wasn't a vain person, at least not overly so. She did like to look her best no matter where she went though, a trait she and Michiru shared. She smiled at the thought of her love.

She'd only been away from her for a couple of hours but she already missed her. She chuckled to herself and shook her head disapprovingly at her reflection.

'Don't be such a baby' she chastised herself laughingly 'you'll se her soon'. She took one more look at her reflection and satisfied, made her way toward the door.

She turned the handle, pulled it open and stopped as a feeling if intense nausea hit her stomach. She leant against the door frame and began to breathe slowly. What was wrong with her? She was feeling fine up until then. Maybe she was coming down with something but she'd never felt quite this sick before.

A voice calling her name from down the corridor drew her attention to her manager who was swiftly making his way towards her. The middle aged man with short sandy hair and large blue eyes ran up to her and stopped short when he saw the look on her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm just feeling a little ill" she replied.

"Are you going to be okay to come down to the gathering we're having downstairs?" he asked concern showing clearly in his tone. Haruka smiled at him and nodded.

"I'm starting to feel a little better now thank you Robert, I should be fine" Her manager nodded and waited patiently as she pushed away from the wall and straightened up. She took a deep breath and turned to address him.

"Let's not keep them waiting then" He nodded and walked with her to the lift still looking very concerned. They reached the lift and he pushed the button for down.

She really didn't want to go anywhere all she really wanted to do was go back to her room and call Michiru but why she didn't know. Obviously Michiru was almost always with her but for some reason that was bothering her more than she'd expected it to.

Perhaps it was just because she wasn't feeling the best and since she didn't usually get sick it left her feeling vulnerable and she didn't like that. She shook herself mentally and pushed her attention to matters at hand.

She was here to meet a potential sponsor and she had to be charming if she wanted to win them over. The lift arrived at their floor and they climbed on.

All the way down Haruka mentally prepared herself for possibly one of the most important meetings of her life and when they finally reached the floor they needed Haruka was her usual self.

All smiles and charm on the outside and mental steel on the inside while at the very back of her mind the sick feeling lurked like a monster reminding her continually of it's presence.

---------------------

Minako, Makoto and Ami met back at their table after at the end of lunch.

"I couldn't find her" Minako panted leaning against the table while her breathing returned to normal.

"Neither could I" Makoto added turning her attention to Ami who shook her head.

"Where could she have gone?" Makoto asked.

"Maybe she saw the article and went home" Ami suggested.

"It's possible." Minako decided looking thoughtful. "I know I wouldn't want to be at school if there was something like that going around about me."

"Perhaps we should try calling her" Ami suggested. The other two nodded and they made their way to a quiet place so they could use Minako's phone.

They called and waited and got the machine. Minako dialled again but the result was the same. She then tried Michiru's mobile but again there was no answer.

"Maybe she just doesn't want to talk to anyone" Makoto suggested.

"Maybe" Minako agreed.

"Our communicators aren't on the same frequency so we can't try that but maybe we could get a hold of Hotaru and ask her to try" Ami thought aloud. "I mean I know it's not an emergency but I want to know if she's safe."

Agreeing wholeheartedly Minako pulled out her phone again. She found the number for Hotaru's school and called. She was passed between several people before she managed to get a hold of Hotaru and told her what had happened. Hotaru agreed to try calling her mother and hung up.

"All we can do is wait now" Minako stated leaning against the wall and staring off into the distance hoping Michiru was all right.

-----------------

Jennifer sat up in a tree on the oval where she could see all the students moving about their respective sporting activities.

Lunch was nearly over and she was supposed to be heading up to her English lesson soon. But who cares this was the best seat in the world. There was a group of boys playing a very entertaining game of soccer.

They were all running around in little shorts and tight shirts looking cute. But that wasn't the reason she liked the spot so much. Rather it was the fact that right below her tree sat a group of girls paying out the ocean soldier in ways she'd never have thought of.

She sighed happily to herself today was a good day. When Haruka saw that article she would be so embarrassed to be around the aqua haired pain in the backside that she'd drop her in a second and Jennifer would be there waiting to cheer her up. Oh what an exciting thought this was.

"_Well well well aren't you a glowing vision of happiness today" _That sibilant male voice she hadn't heard it in weeks. _"And well why wouldn't you be that was a lovely plan my dear you are to be congratulated" _Jennifer smiled smugly to herself.

'Well thank you. I'm pretty happy with it myself.'

"_Well of course you are that was a stroke of pure genius. Pretty and smart my you are a wondrous creature"_

'And you definitely know how to sweet talk someone don't you?'

"_I have a talent I'm told. However as much as I'd like to be here all day trading pleasant banter with you that's not what I popped by for."_

'Well then what did you want now Mr I have no name?' The voice in her head laughed

"_Creative. Actually I have an idea for you if you want to listen"_

'Ok listening won't hurt me. But make it quick the conversation going on underneath me is priceless'

"_Very well It's about that Neptune girl actually" _Jennifer sat up on the branch then.

'Ok you've got my attention, what about her?'

"_Well you've certainly got her upset right now. So upset that all she can think about are her parents and how hard done by she is. We can use that to our advantage."_

'Our advantage?' she asked

"_Well yes actually. I told you I wanted revenge and I told you I wanted to help you. This would be a token gesture to show you some of what I'm capable of should you choose to accept my help."_

'Very well go on'

"_There is a spell I know of. One that would maker her revert back in to her younger self and forget everyone she's met since."_

'Younger? how much younger?'

"_Before she met the Uranus girl younger. Back to the day her parents kicked her out and left her homeless younger. She'll forget everything that's happened between then and now Her partner, her daughter everything"_

'If you're capable of doing that why haven't you done it before?'

"_The mind must be vulnerable, malleable I can only do it now because she is so upset and weak."_

'I see. And this is just a token right? I'm not agreeing to anything until I see how this goes.'

"_As earlier stated" _She thought for a moment more before deciding.

'All right do it. I want to see your work'

"_Very well beautiful lady." _And again he was gone.

Jennifer sat there in thought for a few moments. She hadn't agreed to anything yet just a demonstration and she was definitely eager to see how he worked.

She sat back against the tree trunk. In fact something was different this time. She hadn't been afraid of him at all like she had been earlier.

Perhaps she was just being cautious the first time and now she was starting to trust him a little more like you do when you get to know someone better.

Her mind began to wander off and she started to wonder what he looked like. Was he attractive? Dark? Tall? Mentally she slapped herself.

He didn't have a body yet so he didn't look like anything. Well that was fine. If she did agree to their bargain she'd pick out the perfect body for him and he could look any way she wanted him to.

They could make love wherever they wanted and…… She sat up straight again. What was she thinking? Haruka was the one she wanted she didn't even know this man.

That line of thought was starting to disturb her so instead she turned her attention to Michiru and what he was going to do to her. She started to imagine how Haruka would react to Michiru's blank stare.

What about Michiru? Would she be a crying mess? Oh the possibilities were just too delicious.

She should really go and find Michiru so she could watch her go nuts in front of everyone. And Haruka so she could watch her reaction. She'd just decided to jump out of her hiding place and go searching for them when a piece of the conversation below her caught her attention.

"….and did you hear Michiru's already gone home Melanie said she saw her running away from the school crying."

"And Haruka isn't even at school today. Apperently she's off somewhere doing something racey so the silly lesbo didn't even have a friend here to back her up"

"Oh I would have loved to be there when she found out it must have…." The rest of the conversation continued below her but she wasn't listening anymore. Damn she couldn't go and watch that just wasn't fair.

What else could she do? Then a thought occurred to her. The others must know where she is surely one of them could fill Jennifer in.

The girls screamed as if they'd seen a monster as she jumped out of the tree landing in the middle of their little giggling group. She ignored them and ran towards the school buildings to find the inner senshi.

---------------------------

Michiru stepped out of the cab and looked around her. The look out was deserted just as it had been the day before when she'd come here with Haruka. She paid the driver and walked out to look over the ocean.

It was a lovely view as always and she wished Haruka could be there to see it with her. Tears pricked at her eyes again at the thought of her lover. Michiru wished Haruka were there right now to hold her and tell her everything would be okay.

But she wasn't there, she was far away in an important meeting with sponsors and Michiru couldn't interrupt something so vital to Haruka's dream.

Even if she could have there was another part of her that didn't want anyone to be there right now. She was so ashamed and the thought of facing anyone at the moment was daunting to her.

Her mind flew back to that day with her father and the tears became a flood. Why? Why had it happened that way? Why couldn't they just love her for the way she was? Why hadn't they loved her before they found out?

She thought about all the times she'd tried to impress her father over the years. Every time he'd just walk away as if all her work had been for nothing and still she'd kept trying.

They had lived for the first 15 years of her life in Australia and she liked it there. Her mother's family were all there and Raine. Thoughts of Raine made her sob even more.

Then they'd taken her away from all of it. All of her family, all of her friends. Her entire life had been there and they'd ripped her away from it just so her father could return to the place of his birth and find someone to marry her off to.

Michiru had never wanted to come here. The place was so small and there were so many people.

Australia was so different in comparison. It was so big, and there were less people and more space. Not to mention if you ever wanted to visit the ocean it was usually only a few hours drive to get there if even that.

Unless you lived in the very centre and it was mainly desert so not many people did.

It was a fair deal hotter but Michiru enjoyed the heat and the culture was so diverse it was wonderful.

But they'd brought her here away from everything she'd ever known and after only a few weeks of being in Japan they'd kicked her out.

She had been all alone with nowhere to go and no one to turn to. She'd never been more frightened in her life and they didn't care. She closed her eyes and leant her head on her arms. Why couldn't they just love her?

-----------------------

He watched her standing by the rail sobbing her pathetic little eyes out. He laughed to himself, never had he thought he'd get this kind of luck.

His last defeat at the hands of these people had left him drained but he'd stuck around their little planet waiting for his opportunity to get revenge and look what had happened.

Sailor Moon had handed it to him on a platter, the perfect person to help him get what he wanted and what a specimen she was. His strength was growing by the minute thanks to all the negative emotions swirling around these soldiers like a delicious banquet..

Hatred and fear were on the top of his list and thanks to Jennifer there was more of that around than ever before. He smiled at Michiru gleefully.

This ocean girl had been a real feast over the last few months. Every moment she was emitting a different emotion he could feed on. Now was another brilliant opportunity and very soon his little curse was going to bring out even more tasty morsels.

Pulling all his strength together he spoke the words he knew so well and launched his power toward the unsuspecting water soldier. He saw her sway slightly before dropping to the ground motionless save for her breathing.

An evil laugh rang through the mountain as he thought of the consequences of what he'd done. Finally his revenge was close at hand and in the mean time helping Jennifer rip the sailor soldiers apart was going to be the greatest joy of his existence.

Sighing happily he sat back watching and waiting for the others to find her with practiced patience.

------------------

Hotaru was showing Chibiusa the school grounds when one of the students came running up to tell her she had a phone call. She made her way quickly to the office with Chibiusa close behind her.

She finished talking to Minako and quickly made her way out of the office to find a quiet place away from wandering eyes. She pulled out her communicator and pressed the button to summon Michiru.

The first time gleaned no response so she tried again. Still nothing. Hotaru started to panic, where was Michiru? Why wasn't she answering? She always answered expecting it to be an emergency.

Choiceless and with no idea what else to do Hotaru did the only thing she could think of.

Pulling her phone from her bag she dialled information and asked for the hotel her papa was staying at.

-------------------

Haruka was standing in the centre of a group of sponsors making pleasant conversation and laughing at bad jokes when the five minute warning was sounded for lunch.

She'd been dreading lunch since she left her hotel room earlier that day. There was no way she was going to be able to stomach food, that sick feeling hadn't lessened at all since she'd walked out of the lift. If anything it had gotten progressively worse as the day wore on.

The sponsors began making their way towards the dining room and she excused herself on the pretence of washing her hands. Safe in the rest room she splashed her face with some water and dried it off with the paper towel from the dispenser.

She turned to check her reflection quickly and suddenly the pain hit her again. She fell to her knees holding her hand against her stomach.

What was wrong with her? Why was she feeling so sick? Why was her mind screaming Michiru's name? She couldn't be addicted to the other woman could she? Surely that was impossible.

She closed her eyes and breathed slowly in and out until she had the pain under control. Soon today would be over and she'd be back home with her love. She reassured herself of this over and over again until it rang through her head like a mantra. Then she stood up and fixed her jacket before leaving the room.

She found the large group of men waiting outside the dining room when she returned.

Her manager was standing over to one side with Mr Hiroshi the owner of one of the biggest software companies in the world. It was he who had the interest in motor racing she'd been informed and coincidently due to his position it was he who would decide whether she was worthy of receiving sponsorship or not.

Knowing this she headed towards the pair and excused herself bowing politely. It was the first time she'd managed to catch a second with the man and from original introductions he appeared very serious and stern.

She was just catching up on the conversation when a member of the hotel staff ran up to her and bowed politely.

"Tenoh San" She held out a small round tray with a cordless phone resting on it's top.

"Miss we are in the middle of a very important meeting right now and the hotel staff was informed upon our arrival that we were not to be disturbed"

Haruka placed a gentle hand on Robert's arm. She knew he was desperate for this meeting to go well but there was no need to be rude.

"I know sir and I would not have however the phone call is from Tenoh san's daughter and she says it's incredibly urgent". Haruka's skin lost all it's colour and she swiped the phone from the top of the tray.

"Hotaru honey what is it? What's wrong?"

"Papa I can't find Michiru mama, she's missing."

"What do you mean missing?" Haruka asked

"Something bad happened at school today and she left and she's gone and she won't answer her phone or her communicator and nobody knows where she's gone." Hotaru replied rushing through the sentence as quickly as she could. Haruka felt panic beginning to take hold and she did everything she could to keep it at bay.

"Papa what should I do?" Haruka took a deep breath knowing Hotaru must be even more frightened than her and not wanting to upset her anymore.

"Honey go to the hight school, find the others and start looking for her I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Okay papa drive safely please."

"I will sweet heart I promise" She hung up the phone and turned to look at Mr Hiroshi. It seemed her dreams were going to have to wait again but none of that mattered to her right now.

"I'm sorry sir I…."

"You don't need to explain yourself to me young one. I had no idea you had a daughter until now but that doesn't change the fact that family is family and it must take priority over everything else."

He moved forward and gripped her shoulders firmly. "It was a delight to meet you and it will be an honour to sponsor you in your racing endeavours. Now go quickly and drive carefully I don't want you damaging yourself before your first race with us" Haruka thanked him sincerely and ran toward the hotel lobby.

"Please let her be all right" she begged sending out her wishes to the universe. "Please let Michiru be all right"

I hope you enjoyed the chapter I will endeavor to bring you more soon. Please review and let me know what you think. I did some things a little out of character with Minako and Michiru this chapter since everyone loved Chibiusa's little scene in chapter 3 so let me know if you enjoyed it or if it was too much. Thanks

Amethyst


	8. Who Are You?

Hello Everyone here's the next chapter. I feel it important to note that I introduce a new character into this chapter. She enters the story here because she is important to later parts of the story line. She is an extra character only and will not monopolize the story too much. Thank you all for your lovely reviews they are greatly appreciated I hope you enjoy the newest chapter. Amethyst

**Chapter 8 Who Are You?**

Haruka swiped angrily at her eyes as she sped down the road towards home. Not only was Michiru missing but to top it off she'd run into 'her' on her way out of the hotel.

She turned on her indicator and sped around another car in her way. What was she doing in Tokyo anyway? And why did she have to show up now?

She passed another car and pulled back into her lane just in time to avoid a collision. She had to get her emotions under control if she was going to help Michiru but the pain in her stomach had already driven her to breaking point and now this.

She took a few deep breaths to calm herself and concentrated on the road. First thing was first she must find Michiru and make sure she was all right and after that Haruka would allow herself to delve into why 'she' was there.

She passed another car and continued on her way silently praying with every kilometre that passed that Michiru was ok.

--

Hotaru and Chibiusa left school after lunch and headed for the high school. They met the others outside the gate and after informing them that Haruka was on her way back and she'd been unable to contact her mother Hotaru suggested they all split up and look for the Neptune soldier.

They agreed to search wherever they could think of and head back to the temple in an hour if they found nothing.

They were just about to head off when Jennifer came running out of the school gate calling out to them.

"What's going on?" she asked. Rei, Hotaru and Chibiusa glared at the blonde as the others explained what was going on and Jennifer immediately offered to help. Once they'd filled her in on the plan they finally split up and headed out to search.

---

Jennifer ran towards town with Minako mentally cursing her bad luck. The girls under the tree had been right Michiru had run off crying after she'd read the article.

Not only had Jennifer missed it but so had Haruka. She had been so looking forward to seeing what Haruka thought of her precious little violinist after reading the article and seeing the photo.

She sighed internally. Oh well it didn't really matter Haruka would be back soon enough and Jennifer intended to make sure she was at the temple when Haruka finally did see the article she had so carefully selected to embarrass the musician.

She tried to imagine the wind soldier's reaction to it and could only smile to herself at the thought of Haruka leaving Michiru because she was no longer the epitome of perfection.

The image of a sobbing Michiru filled her mind and her internal smile grew even wider as she continued to search half heartedly for the ocean soldier.

---

When the search turned up nothing the senshi headed back to the temple to regroup. Ami pulled out her computer and began to punch in information while the others could only sit and wait.

When even Ami's computer search turned up nothing the consideration of calling the police was thrown around.

"Maybe we should I mean we can't find her anywhere" Minako suggested. Hotaru shook her head.

"They won't do anything until she's been missing for 24 hours. For now we're on our own"

"Can you think of anywhere else she might have gone? Anywhere at all?" Rei asked Hotaru. The Saturn soldier shook her head.

"Papa and Mama like to go driving a lot there's no telling how many places she could be. She's a needle in the largest haystack on the planet right now"

---

The roar of Haruka's car engine could be heard all the way from Rei's room as she pulled up in front of the temple stairs. She gave her eyes one last swipe before running up to find the others.

Hotaru ran up to meet her and jumped straight into the blonde's arms.

"I'm sorry papa I didn't know what to do and…" Haruka cut her off with a wave of her hand.

"Don't apologise honey just tell me what happened." Hotaru reiterated the story of what had transpired as best she could before Minako walked out and handed Haruka the article.

Jennifer's heart skipped a beat as Haruka unfolded the piece of paper and began to read. She held her breath waiting for the expected reaction. Instead she felt her heart stop as Haruka's eyes narrowed into the most frightening glare she'd ever seen.

The wind soldier clenched the piece of paper in her palm and turned her attention to the others once more.

"Who did this?" She demanded. The senshi were barely game to move under that stare but Hotaru not fearing Haruka's anger replied.

"We don't know it was already spread around the school before mama got there this morning." Haruka's stomach clenched up tighter and she thought back to that morning and what Michiru had said about having a bad feeling.

She closed her eyes and looked down at the now mangled piece of paper in her hand. Why hadn't she stayed with her today? Why had she gone? She looked up at the others again.

"Where have you looked?"

"Home, the park, the shopping district, the school, her manager's office, the local pool. Everywhere we could think of we've been and she wasn't there." Hotaru replied.

"I suppose Ami's tried the computer?" Haruka asked. The others nodded.

"Is there anywhere you can think of that she might be?" Rei asked. "Somewhere you go a lot that she's particularly fond of?" Haruka thought back over the time they'd spent together.

They did a lot of driving, visited a lot of places. There were so many spots Michiru liked but how could she work out which one the ocean soldier would choose at a time like this?

Thunder sounded overhead and she looked up to see large grey clouds moving to cover the sun. Where would Michiru go?

A loud clap of thunder rocked the sky and the answer jumped into her head like a jack in the box. The look out! Of course that's where she would be she loved it there.

"I know where she is." Haruka announced and without another word she ran back towards her car as fast as she could.

The others heard the engine start up and Haruka pulled away from the temple right as the first drop of rain hit the ground.

----

The car roared up the mountain as fast as Haruka could manage it in the wet. By now the rain was pouring and Michiru must be freezing.

She pulled up as close to the look out as she could and jumped out leaving the car running behind her to shine its head lights through the evening light.

She ran toward the railing at the edge of the look out and stopped to look around. The rain was so heavy and it was so dark she couldn't see a thing through it.

"Michiru!" She called into the rain. "Michiru are you here?" Fear began to grip her again. What if she'd picked wrong and Michiru was somewhere else? She looked around again frantically.

"Michiru please answer me!" She cried tears clouding her vision even more than the rain.

A blinding flash of yellow light lit up the clearing and for a second Haruka had to shield her eyes against it. When it died down she opened them again to find her space sword floating in front of her.

It floated there for a moment motionless before flashing three times quickly and twice slowly. Haruka looked on confused until three flashes of green light lit up another corner of the look out and the sword flew towards it.

Haruka ran after her talisman until it stopped beside the green light. Haruka stopped short as she realised the light was coming from the deep aqua mirror, which was floating above the unconscious ocean soldier like a beacon.

Haruka knelt down beside her lover and pulled the soaking water soldier into her arms.

"Michiru honey, can you hear me?" She asked shaking her lightly. "Michiru" she called again when she got no answer. The water soldier continued to lie motionless save for her breathing and Haruka felt her neck for a pulse.

She found one and a temporary relief swept over the blonde. At least Michiru was alive. She tried one more time to wake her partner and when that failed she lifted the violinist into her arms and headed back to the car.

Once inside she got Michiru strapped in and called ahead to tell the others she'd need their help before reversing out of the lookout and heading back down the mountain.

---

He watched the scene unfold in front of him. Gee, humans really were pathetic creatures! He watched and laughed as the silly blonde ran around looking for the weak little ocean girl and mentally congratulated himself for conjuring up this lovely storm to make her search harder.

He'd had to shield his eyes from the light of those weapons at first and that annoyed him. Eventually though he'd been able to see again and he'd watched Haruka carry her oh so precious musician back to the car and drive away.

He'd watched the lights disappear down the mountain and laughed at the thought of what was to come. Soon Michiru was going to wake up and when she did the vapid, pathetic blonde was going to feel more pain than she ever had in her life.

A loud evil laugh emerged from deep within the night as he flew off towards the temple to inform Jennifer that their plan had worked.

---

Haruka spent the entire drive home watching Michiru out of the corner of her eye for the slightest sign that she might be waking up. Several times she reached across to feel her lover's chest just to reassure herself that Michiru was still breathing.

Finally they arrived at the temple and Haruka jumped out as quickly as she could. Opening the passenger door she withdrew the sleeping ocean soldier and shut it again.

Locking the car she ran up the steps towards the temple. She reached the door and the bevy of concerned senshi and was very quickly ushered inside to dry off.

She wished she could say her hurrying had helped at all but since both she and Michiru were already soaked through it really didn't make any difference.

Rei lead Haruka and Hotaru into the bathroom where they got Michiru into a hot bath so she wouldn't catch a chill.

When both the wind soldier and the ocean soldier had warmed up to Hotaru's satisfaction Haruka was allowed out of the tub and Setsuna who'd had the foresight to go home and retrieve clothes for her friends brought them in and helped Hotaru dress Michiru while Haruka dressed.

They returned as a group to Rei's room and tucked Michiru into a warm bed before standing back and allowing Ami to run some scans.

All present waited with baited breath for Ami to finish but when she finally did she closed her computer and looked at them puzzled.

"I can't find anything physically wrong with her" she announced. The others returned her puzzled look.

"What do you mean there's nothing wrong with her?" Haruka asked "there must be something she's not waking up." Ami shook her head.

"I can't find anything to indicate she's been harmed in any way. Looking at these readings anyone would swear she was simply sleeping" Haruka and Setsuna exchanged a concerned glance.

"There's must be something" Makoto said sounding exasperated. "People don't just sleep like that".

"I know but physically there is nothing".

"Physically nothing maybe" all eyes turned to Rei "But we all know there is more than physical ways of hurting someone".

"What are you suggesting?" Minako asked. Rei looked at the wind soldier in consideration.

"Bring her into the fire room I'll try a reading" She suggested. Never one to pass up an opportunity to get answers Haruka scooped Michiru up into her arms and followed the fire soldier into her prayer room.

--

Jennifer watched the senshi stand up and follow Rei and Haruka like sheep being herded into a paddock. For crying out loud didn't they have minds of their own?

"_Apparently not." _Jennifer felt herself shiver as the sibilant voice washed over her and she felt a smile cross her face for no real reason.

'You're back I see."

"_You sound pleased" _Jennifer laughed slightly

'And what if I am?'

"_Then I am pleased also." _Jennifer looked down shyly then and began to interlace her fingers. For some reason she couldn't understand he made her feel something she couldn't describe.

All she knew was that she liked the feeling of his presence with her and she couldn't help but wonder what it might be like to kiss...

She shook herself and growled internally. What was she thinking? He didn't even have a body let alone a mouth and besides she wanted Haruka!

"_I could have those things you know I could be everything you want you just have to agree to my offer." _Jennifer felt herself shiver again and she mentally withdrew wrapping her consciousness in the crystal's energy.

'Hhhow did the plan go?' She asked surprised to find even her mental voice shaky. She could almost feel his delight at her reaction before he replied.

"_It went well"_

'On your end maybe on mine it sucked. I expected Haruka to get embarrassed and ashamed of Michiru instead she just got mad and went out looking for her. Now if she ever finds out it was me…' she trailed off then and looked outside at the rain wrapping her arms around her body.

"_Not to worry my beauty I have done my job well. V__ery soon Michiru will awaken. When she does your Haruka will get the shock of her life and believe me it will hurt." _Jennifer

looked up then.

'Hurt her? How? I want to hurt Michiru not Haruka. I want Haruka to be mine.'

"_You must remember princess that many good relationships rise from the ashes of tragedy. Haruka will be upset and distraught and who will be there to comfort her?" _An evil smile crossed Jennifer's face then.

'Me' she replied. Just then a scream rang out from within the fire room and Jennifer looked up again.

"_It's beginning you must go" _Jennifer nodded and quickly ran down the hall into the fire room.

By the time she got there Michiru was standing in a corner, tears streaming down her face a terrified look in her eyes. Only a few feet away from her Haruka was trying her best to calm the water soldier down.

"Michiru, honey what's wrong?"

"Where am I?" she demanded.

"You're in Rei's temple" Haruka replied

"Who's Rei?" Everyone stopped then and Haruka just looked at her dumbfounded.

"Michiru what's going on? You know Rei she's a friend." Haruka reached froward to touch her lover's shoulder but Michiru screamed again and cowered even closer to the wall. Haruka ripped her hand away as if she'd been struck.

"Animo what's wrong?" She asked. Michiru turned her frightened eyes on Haruka again and asked the question the wind soldier never thought she'd hear from her aqua haired lover.

"Who are you?"

"What?" Haruka asked

"Who are you?" Michiru repeated the question.

---

Haruka sat on the park bench holding her head in her hands. Three days. It had been three days of this and still Michiru didn't remember anything about who Haruka was or what had happened between them these past few years.

It was frightening to see her like she was. She didn't eat, she didn't sleep she just sat there with her knees pulled up to her chin sobbing incoherently.

Michiru was always so together, so confident, so sure of herself Haruka hurt all over just looking at her.

What Michiru's parents had done to her had obviously hurt the water soldier more than Haruka had ever realized. But despite that she should be starting to feel better by now surely.

Haruka knew betrayal was a difficult thing to recover from especially when it's your own parents but something just wasn't right.

Aside from her memory loss which Ami explained can sometimes be caused by deep psychological trauma being brought back up to the surface she just wasn't behaving like Michiru!

Michiru had always been good at bouncing back from things she was always level headed and strong minded she should be starting to think rationally and planning ways to overcome this obstacle.

Instead she was wallowing incessantly and burying herself in self pity it was almost as if she was trapped inside a memory and she just couldn't escape it but that was impossible right?

Worst of all was how the others were behaving. Ami didn't say much which was typical Ami but when she did speak it was random facts that nobody cared about something Haruka knew was a mechanism to avoid the topic of Michiru.

The others were quiet too which was unusual except for Usagi and Minako who didn't shut up although most of the time Haruka tuned them out anyway.

Hotaru was sad and wouldn't talk at all unless asked a direct question.

Chibiusa and Jennifer had been the biggest surprises of all though. Chibiusa in a good way, she'd spent the whole time sitting at a tiny computer she'd turned Luna P into looking for anything she could find about memory loss and curses.

(How Luna P got there was still a mystery to them all seeing as they hadn't seen it since Dianna had come into the picture)

Jennifer on the other hand had been so sickening and overly cheerful that Haruka had to fight very hard not to pick her up and throw her into the fire.

Haruka understood that she was probably just trying to cheer the wind soldier up but Haruka didn't want to be cheered up, she didn't want to feel better, she wanted to find out what had happened to the woman she loved.

In the end it had been Jennifer's incessant ramblings that had caused Haruka to seek solitude away from her own home where they'd finally managed to move Michiru to and the wind soldier was angry.

She didn't want to kick Jennifer out but she didn't want to be forced out of her own home away from her love either. Michiru needed Haruka there with her not out in the street feeling sorry for herself.

She felt more than heard the person who sat down beside her and when she opened her eyes to see who it was she wished she hadn't. The brown eyes that returned her gaze were eyes she knew well, eyes she'd wished never to see again.

She flew out of the chair she whirled around to face the girl.

"What are you doing here Raine? What do you want?" She demanded. The girl narrowed her eyes and stood up also brushing a strand of her red/brown hair away from her face in annoyance.

"Well I guess that answers one of my questions doesn't it?" She asked her Australian accent showing clearly through her Japanese.

"You know when I ran into you before I thought you hadn't recognized me but now I know you were just being cruel. So what is it that exactly makes you treat me with such distain? I was your friend for your entire childhood…"

"Yes and then you betrayed me." Haruka cut her off. "You used our friendship and you betrayed me!" Raine's eyes changed to a look of puzzlement.

"Betrayed you? What are you talking about?" Her expression turned to one of anger then.

"You were the one who ran off without a word and never came back. I waited months for a letter a phone call even a text message and nothing ever came. You are the one who betrayed me Haruka I should be furious at you not the other way around." Haruka opened her mouth to retort but closed it again.

"Look you know what you did." Haruka replied turning to leave "I don't have time for this I have to get home…"

"Michiru's in trouble isn't she?" Haruka stopped short and turned to face the girl again.

"What?"

"She's frightened and upset. She can't escape her feelings they're pulling her under."

"How do you know Michiru?" The puzzled look returned to Raine's face followed quickly by anger.

"Did you ever listen to anything I said while we were growing up or were you too busy tinkering with your car? Haruka had a moment to feel ashamed before the anger returned.

"She doesn't know you does she? She can't remember who you are?" Raine asked.

"How do you…"

"It doesn't matter how I know what matters is that I can help her and either you take me to see her or I'll just show up on your door step and you won't get a say in it." Haruka shook her head

"I don't know how you know about Michiru's condition but for all I know you could be the reason this is happening to her." A hurt look crossed Raine's features for a moment and Haruka felt the dire need to comfort her like she had when they were children.

She shook herself internally reminding herself of why she was mad at Raine in the first place but for some reason it was starting to sound slightly hollow and meaningless. Raine schooled her expression and returned Haruka's glare once more.

"Regardless of whatever you may think of me and whatever reason you have for hating me so much you know I would never do something like that to any creature let alone another human being and if you had only listened to me when we were younger you'd know that I love Michiru just as much as you do."

Haruka was taken aback. How could that be true? Raine didn't even know Michiru did she? She tried to think back to when they were children and the things Raine used to talk about but she came up empty. Had she been listening?

"None of this is important" Raine's voice drew her back to the present. "If you want to hate me go ahead I can't stop you. But right now what you think of me doesn't matter. Michiru needs help and I can give her that."

When it looked like Haruka was about to argue some more Raine added.

"Look you have two choices, either you let me help or Michiru spends the rest of her life like she is now. What would you rather?" Haruka opened her mouth to reply but again she closed it without a word. The answer was obvious there was no need to say it.

"Don't let your hatred of me cause Michiru to suffer". Haruka lowered her eyes and nodded.

She didn't know what Raine could possibly do but she knew the girl well enough to know when she was lying and right now she couldn't have been more sincere.

Haruka turned to leave motioning for the other girl to follow her and she heard Raine fall into step next to her.

"It's going to be okay Ruka" She heard Raine utter from beside her and she sincerely hoped the other girl was right.

---

Hotaru and the others looked up as the door opened and the Saturn soldier ran to greet her papa. She stopped short when another girl walked in behind her and turned her puzzled gaze from her to the wind soldier.

"Who..?" she began to ask before Chibiusa interrupted her.

"Lady A…" The pink haired girl silenced at the raise of the other woman's hand.

"Don't say it please" She asked

"But I've seen you before in a painting in the Crystal Tokyo art gallery. I know who you are."

"Well that would make one of us because I'm nul on that myself." Chibiusa looked at the other woman confused.

"I have to find out who I am on my own honey you can't tell me I'm not ready to know." Raine felt all eyes on her and was immensely grateful when Chibiusa nodded and didn't push the issue. She turned back to face Haruka then.

"Where is she?" she asked. Without another word Haruka turned and headed up the stairs followed closely by Raine and the others.

They reached Michiru's room and Haruka opened the door motioning for Raine to enter.

Her eyes fell on Michiru lying on her side curled up into a ball. Raine walked in and sat down on the bed beside the ocean soldier placing a gentle hand on her back.

She felt Michiru tense at the contact but she continued to lie still and didn't look up.

"Michi honey it's me." She saw the girl's eyes snap open and she turned her tear filled gaze on Raine.

"Raine?" She asked quietly, hopefully.

"That's right it's Raine." Michiru wiped at her eyes and sat up to look at the brunette.

"Mama and Papa kicked me out." She said. They threw me out of the house with nothing and they told me never to come back. I couldn't even go back inside and get some clothes."

"I know." Raine replied. Michiru looked away and Raine saw fresh tears welling up in her eyes. She reached forward and pulled the other girl into her arms. Michiru buried her face in Raine's chest and began to sob uncontrollably.

Out of the corner of her eye Raine saw Setsuna ushering the other senshi out of the room leaving only Hotaru and Haruka behind and silently thanked the time soldier for her understanding nature.

"Why did they do that Raine?" Michiru asked "Why can't they just accept me? Why have they never accepted me?" Raine felt tears come to her eyes.

"I don't know honey" She replied trying to keep her own voice even.

"I did everything for them I tried so hard. Nothing was ever good enough I just couldn't make them happy. They never gave me anything except resentment.

Why is it so hard to say good job Michiru or we love you Michiru? Why? They were never proud of me no matter how good I was and they never loved me."

She stopped then and looked up at the other girl.

"Why didn't they love me Raine? Why?" She broke down sobbing again and covered her face with her hands. Raine leant her head against Michiru's and closed her eyes against the tears.

"It's going to be okay baby" She reassured the sobbing girl tears spilling out under her own lashes.

The rest of the outers could only watch as Michiru cried out her pain eventually falling into a restless sleep.

It was the first sleep she'd had since this had all started and restless or not they were all relieved to see it.

Raine made sure the other girl was asleep before pulling away and lying Michiru down on her back across the bed with her head right at the edge.

The others watched in puzzlement as Raine knelt down behind the ocean soldier and leant forward so she and Michiru were eye to eye.

She gently cupped Michiru's head in her hands and closed her eyes.

The outers exchanged confused looks and Haruka was about to ask what was going on when suddenly out of nowhere a bright flash of purple light filled the room forcing them to shield their eyes.

When it had died down enough for them to see again they opened their eyes and cried out in surprise.

Standing behind Raine with her hands cupped around the brunette's was an almost transparent figure.

Her long black curly hair reached her knees and she wore a long deep purple robe that draped at her wrists. Adorning her forehead were three platinum stars. One star had 6 points, the next had 5, the last had 8. Each star was smaller than the last, each sat in front of the last as if they had been piled on top of each other.

Setsuna gazed at her recognition and adoration showing clearly on her face.

"Lady" she exclaimed breathlessly causing the others to turn their gaze onto her momentarily before turning back to watch what Raine was doing.

They saw a large black circle appear on Michiru's forehead and Raine's hand as well as the spirit's came up to cover it.

The outers saw a flash of purple light shine out from beneath their hands followed by a flash of green. When they removed them again the Neptune symbol shone brightly where the circle had been previously.

The spirit leant down through Raine and gently kissed Michiru's forehead before disappearing in the same manner as it had appeared.

Once the light had died down again the outer senshi opened their eyes to see Raine pulling her hands away from Michiru's face and using them to push herself shakily to her feet.

She closed her eyes and allowed a moment to steady herself before making her way towards the door. Setsuna stopped her.

"Wait. You can't leave look at you, you can barely stand up."

"Well I can't very well stay here can I?" Raine noted.

"Why not?"

"Ask Haruka" Raine replied before pushing past Setsuna and heading for the stairs.

Setsuna looked at Haruka confused for a moment before moving to follow Raine Hotaru close behind her.

A short argument ensued and eventually Mamoru who turned up to collect Usagi and Chibiusa in the middle of it agreed to take Raine back to her hotel. Raine followed the young couple begrudgingly to their car as the rest of the senshi said their goodnights.

As soon as they had the house to themselves again Hotaru and Setsuna returned to Michiru's room to find Haruka who had opted to stay upstairs with her love.

When they walked in it was to find Michiru encased in Haruka's arms and both of them asleep right way up.

Setsuna wanted to wake Haruka up and quiz her about what was going on. Hotaru convinced her not to however siting that they had all had a horrible three days and needed a good night's sleep not another issue to deal with right now.

Knowing the younger girl was right Setsuna gave in to her daughter's insistence and headed to bed grumbling all the way about Haruka keeping secrets from them.

Once her door was closed Hotaru crept in and kissed her mama gently on the cheek before closing the door and heading to bed herself.

---

As soon as the door closed behind the youngest of the outer senshi Haruka opened her eyes and looked over at Michiru. Tears burned at her eyes and she pulled the water senshi closer burying her face in Michiru's aquamarine waves.

Closing her eyes she allowed herself a moment to quietly sob out all the pain she'd felt over the past few days. She didn't have any proof that Raine's treatment had worked she could only hope and pray for the best.

Her head was buzzing with questions. How did her lover and her childhood friend know each other? Had Raine really betrayed her? Who was that spirit that appeared behind the brunette? What power did she possess? What had happened to Michiru in the first place?

She wouldn't know any of that until at least tomorrow and she knew that. Right now all she could do was be thankful that Michiru was ok and get some much needed sleep herself.

Resettling herself closer to her love she tried to redirect her mind on to something light and happy, something that would help her sleep.

She was struggling to think of something when she felt Michiru stir. Haruka froze waiting in frightened suspense for Michiru to start screaming or to slap her jump out of bed and run down the hall way.

The aqua haired lady opened her blue eyes and looked at the terrified wind soldier. Haruka held her breath during Michiru's scrutiny until after what felt like an eternity the ocean soldier closed her eyes and snuggled up closer to Haruka nuzzling into her neck.

"I love you Ruka" she heard the aqua haired lady whisper and this time the tears that left her eyes were the result of pure happiness and relief. She knew Michiru was asleep, she knew the ocean soldier couldn't hear her words but it felt only right to reply.

"I love you too Michiru."

---

There you go I hope you liked it feel free to review and let me know what you think I love hearing from people except perhaps one person who really needs to understand the point of reviewing. For those of you who have read the reviews recently you'll know what I'm talking about. I understand sometimes you have parts of a story that you think could use some improvement so you send constructive feed back telling the person how you think they might improve. That is the purpose of reviews they're not tools for people to send useless unkind words. You know the saying if you can't say something nice don't say anything at all well that applies to everything and if you really don't like my story then just don't read it!!!!! On a more positive note I'm very grateful to all of you who have continued to read my story and leave positive feedback I'm glad you're enjoying it. I will be going in for surgery on my wrist in a fortnight so I'm going to do my best to get as much written as I can before I have to stop for a while. If all goes well I'll be able to return to my writing 2 weeks after my surgery but like I said I'm going to try and get as much written as I can before that time just in case. Thank you all and please review I hope you'll like Raine's character when you get to know her more in the next chapter. Thanks Amethyst


	9. Who Is Raine?

Hello everyone I'm here with a new chapter please don't stone me I know it's been an inexcusably long time!! Believe me I'm bowing nice and low in front of my computer screen right now asking forgiveness. Anyway no more waiting here it is I don't own Sailor Moon just mega bch Jennifer and Chibiusa's future friends.

**Chapter 9 Who is Raine??**

Haruka awoke the next morning to sun shining on her face and the birds singing a happy song outside her window. She looked over at the clock and after determining that it was indeed a decent wake up time, she turned back and cuddled up to Michiru again.

She didn't want to get up, she didn't want to have breakfast and get dressed and talk to other people. She wanted to stay in bed all day and snuggle up next to her love who had finally returned to her normal self.

The last 3 days had been murder on her. She was so tired and heart sick and her head felt like a base drum at the front of a brass band.

She wanted desperately to wake her lover just to make doubly sure that she really was ok and that it was really all over. However at the same time the thought of Michiru waking up worried Haruka greatly.

There were a lot of what ifs whirling around in Haruka's mind right now. What if Michiru wasn't really herself at all? What if she was still under the control of whatever had happened to her before? Haruka didn't think she'd be able to bear it if Michiru started screaming and cowering in the corner again.

Then there was the possibility that Michiru wouldn't remember what had happened and Haruka would have to try and explain it all. Not only did she not want to see the look on Michiru's face when she found out about the article being spread around the school but she also had no idea what had happened at the lookout to cause Michiru's memory loss. She had a few ideas but nothing solid so what was she going to tell her love?

What if Michiru did remember it all and freaked out about it when she woke up? She had been hysterical in front of all the inner senshi that was definitely something Haruka knew would distress her ocean soldier.

The what ifs were bad enough but Pile on top of that the fact that as soon as she walked out of her room Setsuna would pounce on her and demand to know how she knew Raine and she didn't want to have to explain. Just thinking about it brought back memories of her past and they hurt.

Thoughts of Raine also brought up thought of the previous evening. How did she know Michiru? How did she know the ocean soldier needed help in the first place? Who was that figure standing behind her during what could have best been described as a cleansing?

Setsuna had seemed to recognize the figure maybe she could answer some of Haruka's questions. The wind soldier groaned internally. That would mean answering Setsuna's questions as well which of course she didn't want to do.

Thus she was back where she started with a very large headache and far too many questions whirling around in her head to let it settle.

She pulled Michiru closer, just a few minutes more and she'd wake the other woman up. Just a few more min…

A knock on the door drew her attention away from her own thoughts and not wanting to face Setsuna yet she closed her eyes and pretended to be sleeping.

When the door opened however it was to reveal not the time senshi but the young dark haired, violet eyed soldier of ruin.

"Haruka papa" she called quietly. "I know you don't want to get up but the others are here wanting to see how you and mama are doing." Haruka opened one eye and looked down at her daughter.

"How did you know that I was awake?" she asked "Don't tell me you're psychic now too because I don't think I could handle that right now." Hotaru gave her an enigmatic smile and bent over so Haruka didn't have to look up at her.

"If you get up now while the others are here you'll be able to avoid Setsuna mama's questions until they leave. Knowing the others they could be here all day and that's an entire 8 hours at least to decide what to say to the very curious time soldier. You might be able to drag it out even longer if you offer dinner."

She stood up straight. "Of course I could tell them that you're still asleep and won't be awake for a while. Then as soon as they're gone Setsuna mama will be up here bothering you. It's your choice."

"They'll want to know what's going on too you know." Haruka retorted "And there's more of them than there is of Setsuna".

"That's true. But tell me something how easy is it to redirect the inner senshi's attention? No wait I'll answer for you, very easy. Setsuna mama on the other hand trying to get her attention to move from one thing to another is like…oh I don't know…trying to get Usagi to go to the dentist. Honestly which one do you think is worse?" Haruka groaned.

"All right you've made your point I'm moving". Happy with her victory Hotaru promptly left the room so Haruka could shower and dress.

The wind soldier took one more look down at her aqua haired goddess and kissed her gently before pulling herself away and heading for the shower.

Distracting the inner senshi proved to be harder than either of them had anticipated. After several attempts and several failures Haruka finally gave up.

"Okay fine" she held her hands up in defeat "I'll tell you the story just stop asking me questions". Shooting a scathing glare in Hotaru's direction she waited for the group to finally fall silent before she began.

"When I was a little girl my parents moved to Australia. My father had been offered a new job and that's where we had to go so we did. I wasn't fussed it was before I'd started school so I didn't have any friends to miss yet and I didn't have many cousins either so it wasn't a horrible change for me.

I remember we got there just before the school year started so we barely had time to settle in before it was off to school for me. I was really nervous on my first day, I mean most kids are but me more so because I didn't speak perfect English yet.

I remember my mother dropped me off and the teacher led me over to the middle of the room where toys were all laid out waiting to be played with. There were a few kids playing with them and a few others clinging to their parents bawling their eyes out but for the most part the room was rather empty since it was still early in the day.

I was looking around for something to play with when a big blue ball rolled up to me and stopped at my feet. I bent to pick it up and looked up to find who it belonged to. I spotted a little brunette sitting not far from me with the brightest smile on her face holding her hands out.

'I'm Raine' she said, 'do you want to play with me?' Haruka stopped for a second and a far away look came to her eyes. "Looking at her was looking at Usagi. She shone so brightly it was like looking at the sun. She'd walk into a room everything just seemed better and brighter"

She turned her attention back to the other senshi. "Suddenly I was not even remotely nervous. I smiled back, sat down and rolled the ball back to her. She sat there chatting happily to me until the bell rang and even though I didn't understand all of what she said I smiled and replied to all the questions I could understand.

The teacher called everyone inside and we put the toys away and sat down on the carpet in front of a black board. The teacher asked us to introduce ourselves and we went around in a big circle and said our names where we were from and the teacher asked everyone a different question about themselves.

When she got to me I told her my name and the town I came from but when she asked me my question I couldn't understand a word she said. I tried to answer but I had no idea what she was saying to me. I understood about 2 words in the entire sentence and I started getting very upset.

The teacher was trying to be patient and help me understand but the other kids were teasing me and laughing at me. Eventually I remember telling them to shut up in Japanese which of course made them laugh more as kids do." Haruka smiled then.

"And Raine, she got up and told them all to be quiet. She said it wasn't my fault that I couldn't understand and that they should all be more tolerant. I don't think any of the other kids even knew what that meant but they certainly stopped laughing and were very quiet. Then she turned to me, grabbed my hand and said in perfect Japanese

'It's okay Ruka don't cry I'll help you.' Needless to say I was very surprised but I said thank you and she translated the question for me. I replied as much as I could in English and the rest she translated back to the teacher for me.

When the teacher moved on we sat down together and I thanked her again for helping me. She just smiled her bright little smile and said 'that's okay Ruka we're friends right?' I smiled back and nodded and that was that we were inseparable from then on.

The teachers sat us together in class, we played together at lunch and she started teaching me the difference between English words and Japanese words and how they said letters differently to us. She spoke almost perfect Japanese but with the cutest little accent since English was her first language.

Eventually after I'd known her for an entire term I asked my parents if I could go and visit Raine and they said I could but I wasn't allowed to stay the night. They said that she could stay with us though if her mother would let her and the holidays were coming up so I should invite her and her parents around to lunch so they could meet each other.

The next day I went to school and asked Raine if she wanted to come and stay the night during the Easter holidays but she said she couldn't. Rather upset I asked her why and she said she had to go and visit her father and her sister during the Easter break so she would be away the whole time.

Rather curious about why her father and mother wouldn't be living together and not knowing anything of divorce since it's not overly common here I asked her to tell me the story.

Apparently her father had left her mother and moved back to Japan where he came from. At the time she said it was because his work was there but of course we found out when she was older that she had been the result of her father lying to her mother and cheating on his wife while he was on a business trip to Australia.

It wasn't something her mother had ever done before she never did it again. After Raine had turned 2 she'd settled down with a good man and Raine had a new daddy.

Unfortunately for her, Raine's mother had never been able to lie to someone or keep something important from another so of course she'd eventually tracked down Raine's father and told him about her. She hadn't expected him to want anything to do with her, after all he was married.

But it turned out that his old wife was gone, no one knew where of course and when he found out about her he wanted Raine and her mother moved to Japan so he could raise his daughter in the way he wanted.

A horrible court battle ensued because of course Raine's mother refused to leave her husband and move to Japan or give up her beloved daughter. Eventually it was decided that Raine would be allowed to live with her mother but her father was allowed access to her whenever he wanted.

It was decided when she started school that she would fly up to Japan to be with him for her Easter holidays and most of the summer holidays once Christmas had passed. A rather depressing arrangement but that's the way courts are.

When I asked Raine if she liked going to visit her father she said she didn't really because she missed her mummy but she went without complaint because she got to see her sister. More than anyone Raine loved her big sister. She was only a year older than Raine and they had bonded the moment they met.

Raine got her mummy to write letters to her sister so her nanny could read them to her since she was one of the only people in their father's house who could speak English. Her sister would in turn get the nanny to write back and her mother would read them to Raine.

Raine used to use them to practice her reading while she was learning. She loved her sister so much anything she ever send to her Raine use to keep in a special box under her bed and whenever she was upset she would take it out and it would cheer her up.

She said her sister missed her when she wasn't there so she had to go and visit whenever she could. She told me it was a secret and not many people knew.

Her mother always introduced Raine and her new husband as father and daughter because she knew the stigma children born out of wedlock carried with certain people and she didn't want her daughter to be teased about it. She told me not to tell anyone even my parents and I never said a word to anyone ever.

So my parents met her parents and they decided I could be friends with her so we were all the way up to high school. Our parents even sent us to the same one which was nice. We had a wonderful time together and with our other friends we'd made along the way." Haruka's eyes took on that far away look again.

"Raine used to call people by nicknames" She chuckled to herself. "I'm not really sure why but I was always Ruka and we had two other close friends Flaime and Asabeth." She turned her attention back to he senshi once more.

"Raine and Flaime were even more inseparable than Raine and I. They described each other as closer than best friends, soul mates if you like and they were there was no mistaking that. Oddly enough even though I'd known Raine longer I wasn't jealous or upset over their bond it was just so normal I was never really sure why.

Anyway high school was great we had a big group of friends and by then I could understand everything people said to me so I was happy. Then when I was 14 I realized for the first time that I wasn't like the other girls. I didn't like make up and dresses and hairstyles. I liked cars and bikes and sports and other girls which I denied for quite a long time.

Eventually though, there was no denying it anymore. It was the truth and I had to accept it. I remember telling Raine and mind you she was the only one I told. I put it off for ages because I thought she'd hate me or stop talking to me but when I eventually told her and mind you it took a straight ten minutes for me to get the words out she simply smiled at me and said.

'Yeah I know' then she gave me a hug and said. 'I'm glad you finally told me' and went back to what she was doing. I stared at her in shock for a while but she just looked up and smiled at me again. 'Do you want to talk about it Ruka?' she asked. I shook my head mutely and she shrugged. 'Well if you want to..come find me' and she went back to writing her stories which she was always doing.

Anyway nothing came of that for a while except that when we went out Raine kept her eyes our for good looking girls for me to hit on. Things were great until Christmas time in our ninth grade of school. My parents decided out of the blue that we were coming back to Japan to visit relatives. I thought that would be perfect Raine would be there too like usual and I'd be able to see her.

Unfortunately when I went to school the next day and told Raine about it she told me that she wasn't going to go this year she had studying to do and an important family event to attend. I was upset naturally but what can you do. We parted at the end of the school term and I promised that when I got to where we were going to be staying I'd write to her and let her know the address and we promised to write every week like young girls do.

We got to where we were going, a house that belonged to my aunt in the mountains. We settled in and had dinner and caught up as you do with family you haven't seen in a while. Then after dinner my parents told me that they wanted to talk to me. They took me into the study, sat me down and proceeded to tell me that they knew what was going on with me and that it was unnatural and wrong.

When I asked them to explain what they meant they told me that being homosexual was a disease of the mind and the reason they'd brought me to Japan was so I could be isolated from outside influences that may be exacerbating my illness." She gave a bitter chuckle at the memory.

"They told me that they loved me and they'd support me and help me all I needed until I got better. The stupid thing was that at first I believed them. I thought that they were my parents and they couldn't possibly be wrong. I asked them what I should do to get better and they told me that they were going to take me to see a doctor who'd be able to help me.

The very next day they took me to see a local shrink my aunt had recommended. Apparently he was supposed to be an expert on my 'condition' and he'd had wonderful results with all the other young people he'd worked with before.

After a short consultation he decided he could help me. So after that, every week, twice a week I'd go and sit in the chair and talk about my feeling." She screwed up her face at the memory. "I found everything he said so frustrating that finally after several of our sessions I was so fed up with everything that as soon as my parents arrived to collect me I gave it to them.

I told them they couldn't possibly love me because if they did they wouldn't send me to someone else to get better. If they loved me they'd look after me themselves instead of palming me of to a complete stranger. I then told them that I wanted to talk to Raine which of course they ignored and turned to the shrink for an explanation of my behaviour.

He proceeded to tell them that anger was normally a part of recovery and if they kept at it I'd be better in no time. I wanted to scream! I was going insane and felt an overwhelming desire to beat their heads into a wall and they were smiling and happy and thinking everything was just peachy!" She stopped for a moment to calm herself before she continued.

"I ran out of the office and as far as I could get which, given that it's me was a long way. I eventually found my way back to the house. They were still busy looking for me so I had the place to myself.

I threw all of my clothes in a bag and decided that I was going back to Australia to live with Raine. I knew that my parents had put our return flight tickets in a cupboard next to their bed so I went in and found mine and was ready to walk out the door when they finally got back.

We fought terribly, yelled and screamed at each other. Finally I told them I was leaving, I was going back to live with Raine and I never wanted to see them again. That was when they told me the words I was most afraid of hearing.

"Raine thinks the same way we do Haruka. How do you think we know about your condition?" The senshi gasped in shock.

"I told them they were lying, Raine would never do that. But they just said of course she would she cared about me too and she wanted me to get better." Haruka looked down.

"I know that they're my parents and I should feel differently, but them eventually disowning me didn't hurt as much as hearing them tell me that my best friend in the whole world had betrayed me"

"They were lying" The senshi turned around to see Michiru standing behind them looking at Haruka, a mixture of pain and fury in her eyes. Haruka jumped up from the couch.

"Michiru you're ok" she moved toward the ocean soldier who held her hand out to stop her.

"Where is she?" Haruka stopped abruptly and looked at Michiru feeling slightly hurt.

"Who Raine? She's not here anymore I didn't really….Hey wait" Haruka moved to stop Michiru's beeline for the door.

"Michiru where are you going?" Michiru reefed her arm out of Haruka's grasp.

"I'm going to find her". Feeling even more hurt now and rather dismissed Haruka looked away.

"Why would you want to she's a backstabbing…"

"Don't you dare!" Haruka looked up shocked at the dangerous tone in Michiru's voice. The fury in her love's eyes had won out over the pain and a tinge of fear ran down Haruka's spine. She'd never seen her Michiru look at anyone like that. She was so angry and fierce but underneath it all there was something else…but what?

Obviously Raine was the reason Michiru was looking at her like that which made the wind soldier more than a little jealous adding to the terrible hurt she already felt. Why would Michiru side with Raine over her?

"It was a lie. Raine never did such a thing and how dare you even think to accuse her." Silence filled the room with tension, unasked questions and more than a little apprehension until Hotaru spoke.

"Michiru mama, how do you know Raine?" All eyes turned from Hotaru to Michiru. All present were waiting to see if that anger would soon be turned on the youngest of the present day senshi

Michiru's eyes however turned softer as she looked down at her daughter and the anger all but faded from them. The sadness returned bringing a fresh bout of tears with it. One broke free from her eyes as she replied.

"Raine is my sister".

There it is I hope it read okay. Did you see that one coming?? Anyway in the next installment I'll explain a little more about Michiru's past with Raine since this chapter was for Haruka's. I hope the next chapter will be sooner than this one. Love you all please review and let me know what you thought constructively of course.

Thanks for reading

Amethyst


	10. Reunion

Here it is the next chapter. I know it took a while but like I promised nowhere near as long as last time. This chapter is Michiru's turn to tell her story since Haruka had hers last time. I know there hasn't been as much Jennifer but trust me there will be more of her next chapter I just really wanted to tell both sides of the Raine story before she actually came into in properly so without further ado here is the next chapter.

**Chapter 10: Reunion**

The senshi sat open mouthed and staring at Michiru as if she were an alien until Haruka broke the silence with.

"What?" Michiru turned back to face her again.

"Raine is my sister." Haruka stared at her as if she was seeing Michiru for the first time slowly piecing things together until the answer became blindingly obvious.

When Raine was talking about her elder sister all that time she meant Michiru. How had Haruka never figured that out before? Haruka's train of thought was disturbed when Michiru spoke again.

"You were her friend, she loved you, how could you do that to her?"

"They said….."Haruka began but was once again cut off by Michiru.

"THEY sent you to a shrink because you were different and kicked you out when you wouldn't change to their liking. Shouldn't that have set alarm bells off ringing in your head?"

Michiru looked down then and shook her head.

"I'm sorry" she said looking up to face her partner again. "Raine is my little sister I get kind of defensive when it comes to her." Haruka held her hands up in front of her in a gesture of placation.

"Ok so Raine was your sister and you love her I get that. But how do you know that she didn't tell my parents out of concern for me?" she asked.

"Because Raine didn't think of the way we are as a bad thing. She knew about me for a long time and never once told my father. She understood our world Haruka; she lived in it every time she came to visit. She knew what was at stake, she knew how other people would react and she didn't want to lose you.

You mattered so much to her, you and the others. All she talked about when she came to visit was her friends back home and how wonderful they were and how she hoped so much that I'd get to meet them one day." Michiru looked down and smiled then.

"Oddly enough when I first told her about me she said. 'Really, cool. I think my friend back home's like that too but she hasn't said anything yet. Hey if I'm right I should set you guys up I think you'd be good together." She looked up then and blue eyes met green.

"I guess she was right." Haruka looked down. "Anyway when you disappeared and she hadn't heard from you in a while she called me frantically begging me to find you. She said she felt like something bad had happened to you and she was frightened she'd never see you again.

I knew my sister had a gift for being able to tell things like that so I got your name from her and I started looking for you only two days later my father kicked me out and I was left to fend for myself on the streets.

I decided at that moment that I was going to move to Australia and live with Raine and maybe finally have a real family of my own."

"But you didn't go?" Rei asked. Michiru shook her head.

"No I found my way to the police station and they placed me in emergency care until I could go and retrieve my things. 2 days before I was meant to fly out I received word that Raine and her family had been killed in an accident."

"That must have hurt" Minako commented. Michiru turned to face the blonde.

"More than you know and hopefully more than you ever will." She took a deep breath. "I don't remember the next two moths, not a moment of them."

"So what happened to you?" Ami asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it" Michiru replied continuing before anyone else could ask. "Anyway when I woke up from that moment I had I didn't remember much of anything. I knew that my mother and father didn't want me. I knew that I'd had a sister once but now she was gone."

She turned her attention to Haruka then.

"And I knew your name. I had no idea why but I did. I was taken in by my mother's sister Celia. She was very young but already an accomplished clothing designer with a lot of money. She was busy most of the time but that was fine. I'd been taking care of myself for years so that was nothing new to me.

As I got more settled in and comfortable with the place I began to remember more about myself. I remembered that I was an artist and a musician, why my parents didn't want me, everything except for my blackout and the month leading up to it.

As far as I was concerned my sister was gone, not dead, just gone and all the while your name was spinning around inside my head teasing me with thoughts of a person I didn't know but was meant to somehow.

I knew I had to find you so I started looking. Not long after that the dreams of the silence started and I remembered who I was supposed to be. I knew Sailor Neptune was supposed to have a partner and finally I had a dream about you."

"What about me?" Haruka asked. Michiru was facing Haruka so only she saw the suggestive look the ocean soldier cast her way.

"It was in our past life we were talking" She replied verbally for the others although a light blush had appeared on Haruka's face and she was doing her best to hide it from their guests.

"After that I realized who you were and I figured that was why I knew your name I never would have guessed that it was the last thing my beloved sister had asked me to do before she died."

"So somehow even though you forgot everything about Raine subconsciously your mind was still trying to fulfil your promise to her?" Usagi looked starry-eyed as Michiru nodded her reply. Usagi sighed blissfully "Wow that's so romantic"

The rest of the senshi turned curious eyes on their princess and watched her day dream with raised eye brows. Eventually Mamoru broke the silence with.

"So what made you remember?" Michiru turned her attention away from Usagi and sighed.

"That article." She replied. "When I picked it up the other day at school and saw the photo everything just came flooding back. My parents kicking me out my sister dying, I think I almost started to black out again". Haruka looked down sadly.

"I shouldn't have left." All eyes turned to her including Michiru's.

"What?" The ocean soldier asked.

"The other morning before all this happened; you said you were worried about something. I should have listened I should have been here. If I hadn't gone to that conference then maybe none of this would have happened.

Maybe you would have been okay, maybe you wouldn't have ended up the way you did. If that's what happened the last time you blacked out I'd hate to know what they had to do to bring you out of it ." She went quiet for a moment before she looked up into Michiru's bright blue eyes.

"I'm sorry" She said quietly "I should have been here." And she looked down again.

Michiru walked over to her love and taking her face in her hands she leant forward and kissed the wind soldier in a way that made all the senshi in the room blush and look away. When Michiru pulled away the look of shock on Haruka's face almost made her giggle.

"You were with me" she said quietly. "Maybe not in person but I could still feel you here with me. I said I started to black out I didn't say I did." She pulled back slightly then.

"When I thought about Raine and her death and all the ways she'd made my life so bright and full the memory almost destroyed me. But it didn't, because no matter how sad or depressed I was and no matter how big a hole she'd left inside me when she died I have people now that make my life happy.

I lost myself before because I had nothing, Raine was everything to me, the only bright spark in my dark horrible existence and there was no reason to exist without her. That's not the way it is now I have a family of my own making and friends and an important mission to live for. I fought back against the darkness because I wanted to see you again, all of you."

She turned to look at the others then. "I wanted to sit in Rei's temple and watch her read fire, eat Makoto's cookies and watch Usagi cry when there was none left, watch Ami engulfed in her books somehow completely oblivious to all the noise around her and watch Minako try and beat Haruka at the racing games even though she knows it's impossible."

She turned and smiled down at her little girl.

"I want to see you grow up into the beautiful, powerful, brilliant lady I know you're going to become little one." Hotaru looked back at Michiru and smiled.

Finally the ocean soldier turned her attention to Haruka. "And I wanted to be with you. I finally have you I'm not going to give you up now. So I didn't leave I stayed."

"So what happened to you then?" Makoto asked. Michiru turned to face the Jupiter soldier.

"I think it was a curse."

"A curse?" the others all asked in unison. Michiru nodded.

"Yes I remember Raine mentioning something about it during my healing. I remember the last few days as if they were a blur. It was like part of me was trapped inside my mind and couldn't get out. I was me but not all me all I could focus on was the pain of my parent's rejection."

"But when you saw Raine you didn't look like you'd seen a ghost" Chibiusa noted. "Why didn't you freak out and think she was dead?"

"Because it hadn't happened yet, whoever it was that placed that curse on me obviously knew about my parents kicking me out but didn't know about Raine. That's not surprising since it wasn't anything remarkable to anyone but me.

My family's name was well known Raine's wasn't not many people even knew my father had another child. The part of my memory that was alive in my mind was the moments where my father kicked me out and told me never to come back.

As far as I was concerned that had only just happened so Raine was still alive. The strange thing though is how badly I reacted to it. I mean when my parents kicked me out it hurt but not like that. That insane, pathetic, crying mess I was over the past few days, I was never like that, not for them. Whatever was in my head somehow made it all seem much worse than it really was."

"I've never encountered anything like this before" Luna stated.

"I have" All eyes turned to Haruka then and she looked at Michiru.

"The night of the battle, that day at school (No one noticed Chibiusa looking down sheepishly)It wasn't quite the same as you described but it felt a lot like it only my attention wasn't on a memory it was on a person."

"We never did figure out what was causing that" Setsuna noted.

"Although we had ideas" Michiru added. When they received confused stares from the others Haruka proceeded to explain what had happened during the first few weeks after Jennifer's arrival.

"But you have no idea what's causing it?" Rei asked silently begging for one for them to implicate Jennifer so she wouldn't have to.

"Nothing solid" Haruka replied. Rei's heart sank. Hotaru looked over at Chibiusa who just shook her head.

"That is odd" Artemis noted.

"Has anyone else noticed anything strange?" Luna asked.

Ami wanted to fly out of her chair and scream 'YES YES HELP ME PLEASE I'M GOING INSANE!' but somehow she just couldn't. What evidence did she have to go on? Some nasty thoughts and headaches? All of that could be put down to stress.

She began to feel helpless inside, what was she going to do? The others shook their heads and so lost was Ami in her own thoughts that she didn't notice Hotaru and Chibiusa's eyes intently focused on her lack of reaction.

"So where did the curse come from?" Usagi asked but Michiru just shook her head.

"I don't know. One moment I was standing at the look out, the next everything was black. When I woke up…well you saw what I was like."

"Then how did the curse go away?" Minako asked.

"Raine" Haruka replied. "She did something"

"What did she do?" Mamoru asked.

"I'm not sure. She was just standing there and then suddenly she was glowing and this…well I suppose you'd call her a spirit just appeared behind her. Lots of standing and flashing purple lights and whatever was affecting Michiru was gone."

"Who was she Setsuna mama? That spirit?" Hotaru asked. "You recognized her."

"I didn't recognize her so much as the feeling of her aura is familiar to me but until I can be sure there's no use speculating."

"Maybe there's no use but we'd sure appreciate it" Haruka prodded. Setsuna shook her head.

"Raine said she didn't know." Setsuna replied. "If she's not ready to know I don't think the rest of us are either."

"But Chibiusa knows." Usagi argued. "How can she know and you don't?" Setsuna's eyes turned to Chibiusa.

"I'm guessing that's to do with your future friends am I right?" Chibiusa just nodded.

"Chibiusa knows Raine because her friends back home know her. And if you remember she specifically told the princess not to say her name so by agreement to the hight power she is forbidden to speak of it to anyone until Raine gives her permission."

She turned her attention back to the others.

"Agreements in out time are held to much higher importance than they are here so don't even bother trying to weasel it out of her. There will be consequences to her if she breaks the agreement." A daunted look filled the eyes of the senshi as they turned their attention to Chibiusa.

"Are all agreements governed that way?" Minako asked in a small voice.

"Yes" Setsuna replied. Causing the Minako to swallow hard and Usagi to run over and bear hug her daughter and cry loudly. Chibiusa lifted her eyebrows at Setsuna who just shrugged.

"She's your mother."

"Wait a second there's one thing I don't get" Rei interrupted drawing all eyes to her and causing a break in Usagi's whining.

"Raine's quite obviously not dead. So what happened to her?" Michiru shook her head.

"I don't know, but I want to find out." She turned her attention to her wind soldier.

"I don't suppose you got Raine's phone number or anything for me did you?" Haruka just looked at Michiru apologetically.

"No"

"I didn't think so. Well, I guess I'll just have to go and find her then. We could always find each other when we were children no problem at all"

"That must of made hide and seek boring" Michiru chuckled and turned her attention to Usagi who was still clinging to Chibiusa for dear life.

"That's very true; we never did play that game much".

"So what do we do?" Haruka asked. Michiru looked over at her.

"Do you want to come with me then?"

"Of course I do. If Raine didn't tell my parents about me then I'm going to have to apologise profusely and probably more than once so I may as well start now." Michiru smiled.

"All right then. I'm going to shower and then we're going. Does anyone else want to come?" Michiru turned her attention back to the others to find them all already standing at the door waiting for her. Michiru chuckled to herself and turned to head up the stairs. As annoying as they could be sometimes it sure was good to have friends.

Once everyone else was out of the door Chibiusa turned to Setsuna and glared.

"You could have come up with something else you know Usagi is even more prone to crying and whining now that she'd pregnant."

"Well at least they won't bother you with questions now."

"Suppose not". Without another word they shrugged to each other and headed outside to join the others. Chibiusa shook her head. The inner senshi were just so easy to fool.

))))))))))))

An hour later saw the senshi in the park following Michiru like she was the pied paper. She didn't know where Raine was exactly but her senses had never failed her and she knew if she just kept following them they'd eventually lead her to her sister. She didn't care how long it took or how far she had to walk she'd find her.

She followed it and followed it until they were dead in the middle of the park where the local ice cream vendor set up shop during the day. She walked right up to the chair perched in front of it and all of a sudden the feeling she'd been following stopped.

She looked around her searching frantically but saw no sign of her sister. She began to feel frustrated and scared. Had she been away from her sister too long? Had her connection to her sister died during all those years apart?

No they can't have. Raine had found her way here when Michiru needed her that meant their connection was still there so if the signal had stopped at this particular place then there must be a reason why.

Decided Michiru sat down to wait. Haruka and Hotaru sat down on either side of her while Usagi who they hadn't even noticed was missing came back over and handed then all an ice-cream before digging into her double scoop with gusto.

"What's wrong Michiru?" Haruka asked looking at her partner concerned.

"I don't know" Michiru replied. "The signal just stops here I'm not sure why"

"Do you think Raine's somewhere near here?" Haruka asked. Michiru shook her head.

"Maybe I just don't know how to find my little sister anymore but I don't think it's that."

"You have been through a lot these last few days. Maybe you're just weaker that you usually are" Hotaru suggested. "Give it a minute and maybe something else will come to you." Michiru smiled over at her daughter and wrapped an arm around her.

"I love you my little optimist do you know that?" She asked. Hotaru laughed.

"Yes Michiru mama I love you too." They sat there for a while the inner senshi sitting on the grass around them eating ice-cream and talking.

Michiru smiled down at their young blonde princess. It must be nice for her to be able to catch up with the others and just gab over ice-cream. She didn't get to do that much anymore.

They sat there a bit longer and Michiru started to get worried again. She wasn't feeling anything else and she didn't see Raine anywhere. Haruka noticed her worry and took her hand squeezing it gently.

"It'll be okay Michiru it will". Michiru smiled up at her partner but at the same time she felt tears burning at the back of her eyes. What if Raine had gone home? What if…"

"Michiru mama" She was shocked out of her reverie by her daughter's voice. She looked down at her daughter only to find her looking straight ahead. Michiru followed Hotaru's line of sight and there, standing not 10 metres from her was her little sister.

For a moment nothing happened, time seemed to stand still. Michiru's blue eyes locked with Raine's Brown and they just stared at each other for what seemed like an age.

Then as if a gun had gone off Michiru flew out of her chair and ran to her sister. It seemed Raine had the same notion because they met in the middle and threw their arms around each other.

The rest of the senshi watched the scene unfolding in front of them with peaceful smiled on their faces including Haruka who was just so glad to see Michiru smiling. The two sisters pulled away from each other and proceeded to look the other over commenting on how tall the other had gotten or how beautiful.

It was then that Haruka decided she'd better go over and apologize. She was the one who thought the worst of her friend she was the one who should approach Raine and say sorry rather than making the lady in question come over to her.

She stood up and looked down at Hotaru.

"I think I should go over there now." The others nodded and Haruka turned back to face the sisters only to find herself staring into a pair or angry brown eyes, eyes that she'd once known well.

Stepping back slightly she took in the long tanned legs, the shapely hips and flat stomach, the shoulder length curly hair and again the deep angry brown eyes of Raine's best friend Flaime.

The girl in question did the same to her and when at last her eyes came to rest on Haruka's again her angry glare deepened into something akin to deep loathing and she took another step towards Haruka until they were inches from each other.

Haruka could feel within the girl a deep reservoir of power newly founded but already immensely strong and as her anger deepened the power flared within her, burning and rising like the element she'd been named for.

For the first time in her life Haruka felt she had reason to fear the younger girl who had once been her friend and just as she was about to speak Flaime opened her mouth and simply said.

"How does no sound?"

(((((((((

There we go another chapter I hope you liked it I know there was a lot of Michiru talking and the last one was a lot of Haruka but next chapter the story line will go on more promise. I hope you're liking the story thank you so much to the lovely people who have reviewed I'm sorry to those I haven't gotten back to I've been trying to reply to them all but getting tied up with that damn thing called work. Anyway I hope you liked it please review and let me know what you think of Michiru's past do you think I did it justice?? Let me know

Thanks for reading more soon

Amethyst


	11. Reparations and Explainations

Here it is all a new chapter!! Thank you for continuing to read and your wonderful reviews. This chapter centres a lot on Raine's life and what happened to her since we know from the last one that she was supposed to be dead. I know these explaination bits get a bit long and seem to be cutting into the story but it's important I think for everyone to understand Raine's character since she'll be a common sight in most of the stories I write from here on in. I promise next chapter will get back to Jennifer and her scheming ways I hope you're liking the story. Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me but Raine, Flaime, Asa and Jennifer are entirely my own creations. Love ya's all

Chapter 11 Reparations and Explainations

Haruka stood unmoving watching Flaime for a long few moments before she asked.

"What?"

"I said no. No you're not going over to see Raine no, no, no. You can stay far away from her and live or you can try and take another step and die. Which might you be preferring today because neither bothers us."

"Us?" Haruka asked slightly puzzled until another girl stepped into her vision.

She was just taller than Raine with long blonde hair, blue eyes and luscious curves that would make any man want to fall to his knees before her.

She handed Flaime a double scoop of chocolate which the taller girl thanked her for and turned her attention to Haruka.

"What's going on?" She asked Flaime.

"I was just telling Haruka here that she's not going anywhere near Raine as long as we're here" Flaime answered matter-of-factly.

"Oh cool" the blonde replied before turning her attention back to her ice cream. "By all means continue."

"Right. Now where was I? Oh yes that's right no."

"But I want to apologise." Haruka argued.

"Yeah we're still going to have to stick to no aren't we?" Flaime turned the blonde who nodded her agreement.

"Yeah no."

"No?" Flaime asked for confirmation.

"No" the blonde agreed and they turned their attention back to Haruka and shook their heads replying in tandem

"NO"

"And why not?" Makoto asked from behind Haruka. The blonde visitor leant to the side and took in the group of girls standing behind the wind soldier. Sporting the worlds biggest grin she began to wave energetically.

"Hello I'm Asabeth" she greeted before gesturing towards her taller companion. "This is Flaimella". Flaime's look turned from very cranky to a lovely smile of greeting for a few seconds while she waved to the group. It returned very quickly to anger as her attention once more focused on the wind soldier.

"In answer to your question" Asa began. "Haruka was very nasty to our very important friend over there and, well, we can't just let that go it's our job to look after her and what kind of friends would we be if we just let the nasty creature waltz over and ruin the moment with her sister that's she's waited years for."

"People make mistakes" Makoto defended the wind soldier.

"You're right they do" Asa agreed "But answer me this. If you'd heard from someone that one of your closest friends had said something nasty about you behind your back wouldn't you at least give them the benefit of the doubt and investigate such a claim before you went off accusing them of something they didn't do?"

"It wasn't just anybody it was her own parents. Most people trust their parents more than anyone else in the world don't you think that matters somewhat?" Asa gave the question some thought before replying.

"If my parents had accosted me, taken me millions of miles away from my friends and sent me to see a quack every day over something that previously aforementioned friends had accepted without question then no. I don't think my parent's word would have meant a pinch of salt to me.

I met Raine a year after Haruka, I was her friend for a year and a half before I had to change schools. I met up with her again in grade 8 which meant 5 years I didn't see her and still after only spending a day with her I would have trusted her with anything because that's the kind of person she is." Flaime spoke next.

"I only met Raine when I was 12 and I adored her immediately. She was so nice and so understanding to everyone it didn't matter who they were. We were inseparable for 3 years, she was always there for me always looking after me, well, everyone for that matter.

She never thought about herself, never cared what was happening to her as long as the people around her were okay. Knowing her was a blessing. Then when I was 14 my parents took me away." Haruka looked at Flaime alarmed then.

"What?" Flaime glared at her again.

"That's right don't you remember? 6 months before you left my parents decided to move away too. I got dragged away kicking and screaming to the coast, miles away from the life I'd made, miles away from her. She lost us both in less than a year"

Haruka looked over at Raine who was still talking quietly to Michiru and felt tears spring to her eyes. She had forgotten how could she forget something like that? What must that have felt like? For Raine who loved her friends so much to lose two of her closest in that short space of time.

"But I fought" Flaime spoke again "I scratched and I bit and I struggled with everything that I had to see her. No matter what my parents thought no matter how hard it was I fought all the same.

We called each other, we wrote letters, we kept diaries, we spent every second we could get seeing each other. For as long as we got the chance anyway." Flaime looked down at the last part and Haruka looked at her slightly puzzled.

She opened her mouth to ask what she'd meant by that but Flaime started talking again.

"It was hard and painful but we did it because we were friends and we meant something to each other what's your excuse? She was always there for you and you didn't care. You just ran away from someone that I thought mattered to you. Boy was I wrong."

"That's not fair." Minako interjected "You not her, you don't know how she felt or what they told her, you weren't there. How can you judge Haruka when you've never been where she is?" Haruka turned to stop Minako but Flaime spoke before she could.

"You don't know me princess so I wouldn't go assuming" Minako looked at her puzzled for a moment but didn't say anymore. Haruka blinked the tears away and looked at Flaime again.

"Come on Flaime. I made a mistake and I know it. I want to make it better."

"No" Flaime replied only to be stopped by an arm on her shoulder. The tall brunette looked down into Raine's dark brown eyes.

"It's okay honey." She looked from Flaime to Asa. "Thank you both for looking out for me but it's all right I can handle this myself." She gave Flaime a grateful smile and turned her attention to the wind soldier.

"Raine I…" Haruka began but Raine cut her off.

"You don't have to explain Haruka I know what happened." Haruka looked down at her puzzled.

"How?" Raine looked down.

"After the way you were with me yesterday I figured I'd better do some investigating before I just decided you were clinically insane. I went home and my semi transparent friend that you met last night and I decided to do what she calls dream walking."

"What's that?" Usagi asked.

"It's when you get inside someone else's head and you see what they're dreaming about. You can interact with them just like you would in the awake world and, if you're strong enough you can influence what they see or even look through their memories but you can only do it while they're asleep."

"So whose dream did you jump into?" Michiru asked.

"Mrs Tenoh herself." There was a collective gasp from the senshi and Raine gave it time to die down before she continued. "I'm lucky that I remembered Haruka's mother likes to go to bed early. Anyway I jumped into her head and directed her dreams to what I wanted to find out."

She looked up at Haruka then. "I saw what happened" Haruka looked down. "She won't be having any nice dreams for a while" Haruka's head snapped up then.

"What did you do?" Raine shrugged.

"Not a whole lot. I gave some thought to just giving her brain a little incey tweak that would end up driving her insane but my much wiser friend steered me away from that idea. I just gave her some nasty nightmares nothing serious she'll live"

"It's not going to permanently damage her is it?" Haruka asked. Raine gave Haruka an odd look before replying.

"No she got off lightly. You should have seen what I did to Flaime's parents" An evil smile crossed Flaime's features and she chuckled slightly.

"They're dreaming about Nazis for the rest of their life."

"Hail Hitler" Asa threw in from the side causing the three of them to giggle hysterically.

"Not to mention my dear old male parental" Raine added when she'd finally calmed down. It was Michiru's turn to look up then.

"What did you do to father?" she asked. Raine looked at Michiru sadly and gently took her hand.

"Before I tell you what happened I should probably tell you why."

"What do you mean? Why what?" Raine walked Michiru back over to the chair and sat them both down. She took a deep breath and looked up at her sister.

"In all the confusion I noticed that you didn't ask why I'm still alive. I know that you were told we were killed in an accident just like everyone else I knew was.

I also know that news cost you a lot and the only way you could recover was to forget me for the most part." Michiru nodded but didn't say anything.

"Obviously I'm still here which is a pretty good indication that the news of my death was a lie but I'm sure you must be wondering what really happened."

"I have to admit when I first saw you I was so happy that I didn't really think about how strange it was that you were alive. Then again like you said I didn't remember that you had even died straight away so I had to process all of my memories properly before I could work out that something wasn't right."

Raine nodded in understanding. "I'm all right now however so please, by all means explain." Raine nodded again and took a second to gather her thoughts before she continued.

"When mother and I found out what had happened to you we were furious. We were contacted by a man in the child protection agency who told us that you had requested to come and live with us and mother was more than happy to agree.

We were scrutinized and investigated like all adoptive families are before they're allowed to take in children but that thankfully didn't take long. In just over a week we had all the papers signed and everything was organized all we had to do was wait for you to arrive.

About a fortnight before you were meant to get to Australia I was out with Laurence and Michael at the video arcade in the city. We were having a good time until Laurence's phone rang. As soon as he picked it up I knew something was wrong.

The phone call lasted less than a minute and the next thing I knew he was rushing me and Michael out of the arcade, stowing us in the car and speeding home. I knew Michael was scared having never seen his dad like that before and I know Laurence knew it too but no matter how many times Michael asked Laurence refused to explain.

When we got home I couldn't find mum and when I called out to her she didn't answer. Laurence sent us to our rooms and told us to stay there until he came down to talk to us which of course ended up with both of us in my room since Michael was scared.

Eventually they both came down to talk to us and the first thing I noticed was that mum had been crying. When I asked her what was wrong they told me that dear old dad back home in Japan had decided he wanted me all to himself.

He'd filed for sole custody of me sighting that since my mother was getting a hold of one of his daughters for the rest of her life then he should have the rights to the other one." The senshi gasped in shock Michiru just stared back at her sister.

"He really said that?" Hotaru asked in disgusted shock. Raine nodded.

"He obviously didn't realize how the court system works back home. I am a citizen of Australia and by law once we reach the age of 12 we are allowed to choose who we live with.

I of course flat out refused to have anything to do with him after what he'd done to you and because of that, no matter how many lawyers he threw at the case it never went anywhere because they couldn't contest my right to choose.

Anyway things seemed just fine until only a few days before you were meant to arrive. It was a normal holiday night; mum and Laurence and I had gone to bed around 930 Michael had been sent around 830 but because of his fear of the dark he was still awake.

He called to me to come and sleep in his room with him which you know was rather common for me since if I didn't he'd often wake up at night and come crawling in with me anyway. I climbed into his bottom bunk and fell asleep in seconds.

The next thing I know I'm waking up to the sound of my dogs barking outside. It's not an uncommon thing for dogs to do but there's barking and then there's barking. I knew their barks well and that particular bark meant that someone was there.

I looked out and I saw them, five men wrestling with my dogs just outside the window to my room. It took me a few seconds to unfreeze myself but as soon as I did I grabbed Michael out of bed and ran as fast as I could towards my parent's room.

I had reached the hallway leading to their door when I heard the window break in my room. Michael woke up then but was thankfully too groggy to scream.

I ran into their room, locked the door behind me and shook them awake before picking up the phone and calling 000.

Mum was trying to keep Michael quiet while Laurence looked through the cupboard for his shot gun. I put the phone down and suddenly they were in the room.

I don't know how they got in with the door locked I didn't hear them trying to pick it or anything but they obviously had. Laurence shot one but the rest jumped him and wrestled the gun off him.

I remember one of them hitting him with it and he fell and didn't get up. They came at us next. Mum and I tried to fight them off but they were a lot stronger. Soon one of them had a hold of me and he was yelling at me to stop struggling while another had my mother backed into a corner.

I realized after a few seconds that the man attacking my mother had Laurence's shot gun in his hands. I saw him grab her neck to keep her still, I heard Michael scream as he lifted the barrel and pointed it at her face and then just as he was about to pull the trigger a bright light filled the room and I had only seconds to wonder what was causing it before I blacked out.

I don't remember anything at all until a few days later when I woke up in hospital." The senshi who had been sitting around them listening in awe to the story let out a collective gasp of surprise and Michiru just looked at her sister in shock. Unperturbed Raine continued the story.

"I found out later that the police had arrived at our house just minutes after we called. They found the men lying in a heap in one corner unconscious and with severe head injuries.

They found my family also unconscious lying right where I last remembered them and miraculously unharmed. They checked on them then they came looking for me.

They said that when they found me I was lying outside on the grass with one arm around each of my dogs. I was out cold, completely unresponsive, and my dogs like my family were miraculously unharmed."

"So what happened?" Rei asked.

"It seems my semi transparent friend decided it was time to make her first appearance in my life but I didn't find that out until later"

"So what happened then?" Hotaru asked.

"The police told us that the men responsible for the attack belonged to an organisation of hired goons. They couldn't wrestle any information out of them but we all knew exactly who'd sent them.

Unfortunately until there was tangible evidence there was nothing we could do about it. The police were concerned about our safety so they decided it would be best for us to go into hiding until they could find something linking dear old dad to the crime."

With tears in her eyes Raine looked up at her sister.

"I was so excited about you coming to live with me. Mum and I had done up your room in this lovely soft aqua and sky blue.

We'd called the entire family to come over for a welcoming party the weekend after you'd arrived; we'd bought all the decorations and the food.

I'd told all my friends that you were finally coming and I couldn't wait for you to meet them all and they were so excited about meeting you I'd even organised for Flaime to make a trip up just so she could meet you."

A tear rolled down Michiru's cheek as she thought about how excited she'd been at the time too.

"I'd lost Haruka already and they'd taken Flaime as far away from me as they could manage but at least I would have you. That was all I had to cling to in what had once been a bright happy life. And he took that away from me."

The tears left her eyes and she wiped them away with a tissue that Flaime handed to her. She thanked the other girl quietly before turning her attention back to her sister.

"They moved us away to Perth on the other side of the country, changed our names and told everybody we'd ever known that we were dead." She brushed another few tears away.

"It was hard to go and leave everything I'd ever known. My home, my friends and family, my pets all of it was gone and that hurt a lot but the worst part about it was that every night for months I'd fall asleep and dream about everyone I'd left behind.

Not the sadness and loss that I was feeling but the grief and despair that my death had caused to all the people I'd known and loved so well.

I saw the moment Flaime's parents walked in and told her that I was dead. I saw Asa struggling to find the words to tell my other friends what happened.

I saw my cousins and grandparents mourning our death, I saw all the children who attended my school sitting at assembly hearing the news with shock on their faces." She took Michiru's hand and squeezed it.

"And I saw you the day they told you I'd been in an accident. I saw what happened to you sweetie." Michiru looked down more tears leaving her eyes.

"I couldn't stand to see you like that. I begged and pleaded my parents to let me see you but of course the police wouldn't allow it. Just as I was ready to give up and run away back to my old life not caring about the danger that lay there she appeared."

"Your friend from last night?" Hotaru asked. Raine nodded.

"She told me she was my guardian but when I asked her for her name she told me I wasn't ready to know. She said that she knew of a way I could help you but it would cost me dearly.

I didn't care what it cost and I told her so, I expected I'd have to give up something although I couldn't imagine what since I didn't have anything left. I got the shock of my life when she told me that the only way for you to live a normal life was to forget me."

Another gasp arose from around her and Michiru's eyes grew wide.

"She did that?" the ocean soldier asked in shock. Raine nodded.

"I'm sorry I know I didn't have the right to choose that for you but I couldn't see any other way. It took a lot of doing she had to make sure that only the dimmest recollection of me remained else it wouldn't have mattered anyway.

She said she'd have to alter some of your memories which is why some of them came back to you slowly rather than right away and she told me that I'd have to stay away or everything would come back.

So I watched her work I watched you wake up and every night after that she'd show me how you were doing and keep me updated until you got better.

Once you were she went away and I was completely cut off from everyone again. The police had been hoping that we'd find something quickly but as it turned out we didn't. We were all miserable and lonely and we couldn't really make any friends since they could never know who we really were.

I had nothing to live for except my mother I had no other family no hope of a real future. I stopped trying at school since it seemed pointless and I was always fighting with the others over petty little things.

I knew even though they never said it that somewhere deep down the others all blamed me for our predicament and why shouldn't they there was no one else around to blame. I thought things were as bad as they were going to get but I was wrong.

After a few years Laurence couldn't stand the isolation anymore." She looked up at Michiru again.

"He took Michael and left. I couldn't blame him Michael was only a kid and that was no way for a kid to grow up. Still I saw the toll it took on my mother and I resented him for it.

After a few more months I couldn't stand it anymore and I commanded my guardian to appear. She did much to my surprise and I told her that if she was in fact my guardian then she should help me find a way to fix things so my mother could be happy again.

She agreed, reluctantly though since she still thought I wasn't ready, and began teaching me things a little bit at a time.

She told me that I was part of a vast universal consciousness and that it was her job to make sure I was ready for my destiny. I didn't really believe her at first but I went along with everything since I'd seen what her power could do.

One of the first things she taught me was how to affect the mind followed closely by dream walking. At first we'd only wander into the dreams of small children since they are so open minded and therefore more easily influenced.

We'd find the ones who were having nightmares and find ways to turn them into something happy and fun. When I'd mastered that we moved on to the elderly, then middle aged and finally teenagers and young adults since they're generally the most stubborn and wilful.

When I'd mastered how to make dreams happy and pleasant for all the age groups she the told me that it was time to learn the darker part of that particular skill. She decided that since I wanted to help my mother the first dream we'd visit would be my fathers."

"And what did you do to him?" Michiru asked again.

"I made sure that he did indeed send those men to attack my family and when I found out that we'd been right my guardian showed me how to tweak his dream into a nightmare.

We practiced on him every night until I was proficient enough for her liking then she showed me how to loop a dream so it recurs then how to make a nightmare someone's permanent state of being.

If you go to the hospital for the mentally disturbed in the outskirts of Tokyo you'll find him. He's in room number 56 with a straight jacket on." Michiru looked at her sister half in shock half in concern. Raine looked up into her eyes once more.

"I'm sorry Michi but my destiny is to keep order in the universe and sometimes that means punishing those who deserve it. He's still alive I haven't killed anyone.

The only reason he's as mental as he is, is because he's such a bad person. Were he better the charm wouldn't have worked on him so well." She squeezed Michiru's hand gently. "It had to be done"

"Something I don't get" Rei interrupted. "If you say it's your job to keep order in the universe why have you never been around before? Who are you?"

"Me. At the moment I'm no one but Michiru's sister. When I'm ready to take over the role I'm meant to perform I'll be her."

A swirl of purple energy rose up from behind Raine and slowly took the form of a slender woman no taller than Raine herself. She had long, deep brown, curly hair, violet eyes, smooth sun kissed skin and two very large purple, blue and green butterfly wings protruding from her back.

She wore a long swirling gown of deep and bright purple tones, a platinum ring with a large amethyst star on her right middle finger and platinum bracelet in a vine design on each of her wrists. On her forehead sat a platinum symbol of three stars, six pointed, five pointed and eight pointed.

Each was smaller than the one before each sat within the one before. She looked disturbingly like Raine only, if it were possible, more complete. She looked around at the senshi who were staring up at her in awe and smiled.

"Oh my soldiers, how time has changed the bodies that house you." Her voice was melodic and beautiful and soft and somehow the senshi all felt at ease.

"Who are you?" Usagi asked in awe. The lady turned to face Usagi and smiled adoringly down at her.

"My dear Moon Princess, I am your creator."

--

There we go another chapter finished sorry for the delay. I promise more Jennifer action next chapter and an explaination as to who the mysterious sami transparent Lady is. Thank you for reading and please review.

Thanks

Amethyst


	12. The Legend of the Senshi: Part 1

Hello everyone I'm back again. I know it's taking me a while but I'm going to finish this story come hell or high weather I promise!!! And now that I've said that please feel free to hold it over my head it will give me a kick up the backside and stop me being so slow. Anyway I started writing this chapter and realised how long it was going to be so I've split it over 2 chapters. The upside to all this of course is that the next chapter should be very soon :). So please don't kill me I'm working on it stupid life just keeps getting in the way.

I don't own Sailor Moon just Jennifer who doesn't make an appearance in this chapter again which I apologise profusely for as I know I promised she would so I'm sorry. I know there's been a lot of Explanations and story telling in this story but I'm never going to do it in another story again and I feel like I need to explain it so my extra characters make sense. Sorry we'll be back on track soon. Please forgive any spelling mistakes and run on sentences I'm proof reading this on my fiance's computer that doesn't have office!!!

I've entered a very funny scene in here with Raine and Haruka I know it's very hard to imagine Haruka acting like this was but I wanted to show how Haruka reverts slightly to her childhood while she's around Raine.

Ok here we go enjoy.

(Side note: No Asa's not crazy :)~ )

**The Legend of the Senshi Part 1**

Usagi and her inner senshi walked en masse towards the outer senshi's house eager to find out as much as they could about the new arrival. Raine, she was a bit of a mystery to most of them at the moment.

All they really knew about her right now was that she was Michiru's little sister and Haruka's childhood friend, she had a guardian who somewhat resembled a ghost with big purple wings but was in fact the creator of the senshi and she was 17 and had the capacity to send people crazy by creeping into their dreams at night.

They'd been at the park talking to her not one day ago but they'd been interrupted by a youma attack before they'd managed to get any more information out of her.

It had been a very quick fight. Before any of them knew what was happening Raine had vaporised it. None of them had seen how she'd done it; all they saw was the creature vanishing into dust. When they'd turned around to talk to Raine again the ghost woman was gone and Raine was asleep.

Flaime and Asa had explained it as an energy overload. Raine's body needed time to adjust to the energy of her guardian and until it did, if she was forced to use too much of it her body had to recover, thus the sleeping.

Raine's friends had wanted to take her home but Michiru had insisted that they take her back to the mansion, so that's where they were.

Now it was the following morning and the inner senshi were heading over to visit Raine and try and find out what her guardian had meant by saying she was their creator.

Usagi had never really given much thought to how the senshi had come into being.

She vaguely remembered someone mentioning it when she was a princess back on the moon but for the life of her she hadn't been able to sift through the jumble of memories she possessed from her past life to work out what she'd been told.

That was okay though it was another mystery to unravel and she loved mysteries. Besides she was on her way right now to possibly find out more so hopefully she'd know all she needed to know soon and maybe that information would help her to uncover the memories that were currently hiding in the back of her subconscious.

They reached the mansion just in time to catch Michiru walking in the gate from the other direction.

"Good morning Michiru San" Usagi greeted waving wildly. Michiru smiled at the group.

"Good morning everyone how are you?" Michiru greeted back

"Good" Usagi replied rubbing her little bump.

"Of course she's good" Rei grumbled. "We stopped at every stall, vendor and little cart that sold anything even resembling food on our way here. I thought she was a bottomless pit before but the baby's just making her worse."

"You mean that's possible?" Michiru asked a mock look of surprise on her face. The inner senshi laughed, Usagi just scowled at Rei.

"Well at least I have an excuse now, what's yours huh?" She asked elbowing Rei in the ribs. Rei glared back at her.

"Hey remember you're all pregnant now you can't run as fast as you used to." The others laughed again and Michiru invited them inside.

They reached the inside of the house to find it very quiet save for the sound of the kettle boiling in the kitchen. They walked in to find Asa clattering around in the cupboards looking slightly confused. She looked over when the others walked in and immediately brightened.

"Hi everyone" she greeted before turning her attention to the aqua haired lady. "Michiru honey does your house contain any form of tea?" she asked. Michiru's brow furrowed slightly.

"Of course it does" she replied moving over to one of the cupboards and opening one of the doors. She produced a very large plastic container inside of which sat many forms of tea all of which were covered in Japanese writing and smelled deliciously of flowers and herbs.

Michiru placed the container on the counter. "See there's lots of tea which one do you want I have rosemary and jasmine with chamomile and...."

"Oh I saw all those" Asa interrupted her "I meant real tea you know the kind that us normal people drink." Michiru looked at her puzzled.

"This is real tea" she said. Asa shook her head.

"No it actually isn't. You see this tea is funky, smelly, fruity, floral tea that contains no form of caffeine or anything even resembling a tea leaf. In fact this stuff somewhat resembles drowned flower petals that never got a chance to grow on their flower which would eventually be cut off and displayed in a vase to make a room look lovely before wilting and eventually being dried and turned into potpourri thus giving it's life meaning and making it a useful member of petal society." The inner senshi looked at Asa blankly large sweat drops appearing on their heads.

"But it's not tea where's the real stuff?" Suddenly Asa got a horrified look on her face. "Oh my god! Don't tell me you people don't make it here. I think I'd die." Michiru started laughing and digging into a small paper bag the inner senshi hadn't realized she was holding produced a small box of tea bags with Bushells written across it in big, blue letters.

"You're lucky, there's a small shop down the road that imports certain things from other countries that we don't normally get here. I happened to remember that Raine is particularly fond of this certain brand." Michiru had barely finished her sentence before Asa had dived on her and accosted the tea bags.

"Real tea, real tea" she sang happily as she ripped open the packaging and threw one of the bags in a mug. Once the water was added and the tiniest skerrick of milk because she couldn't have her tea black but didn't like milk at all, she took a long sip and leant back on the counter content. "Ah tea." She sighed happily and turned her attention to Michiru.

"Thank you honey you are my favourite person in the world right now." Michiru smiled at the other girl.

"You're welcome, are you making some for the others?" Asa nodded and added more water to the kettle. "Come to think of it where are the others?" Michiru asked. By now Asa was once again leaning against the counter sipping her beloved tea.

With her spare hand she pointed toward the ceiling above her. "Orgy." She said simply before taking another sip of tea. The inner senshi all gasped and stared at her like cows in headlights. She looked up at them and suddenly seemed to realize something.

"Oh that's right people who don't know me. Hi my name's Asa and I'm an alcoholic" she said with a smile and a wave. More sweat drops were forthcoming but Asa's attention had shifted to Michiru.

"Flaime hasn't killed Haruka yet." she reported. Michiru nodded.

"Well that's a start. Do you think they'll ever get along again?" Asa shrugged.

"Hard to say, Flaime is very protective of Raine even more now that....." Asa trailed off and looked down. "Now that she's got a glow in the dark friend." Michiru sensed that there was something Asa wasn't saying but she wouldn't press the issue in front of the inners.

"Well it can't have helped that you all thought she was dead for so long. I mean most people are frightened of losing their friends but you and Flaime have lived it. I know how hard that is." Asa smiled at Michiru.

"Yeah I guess you do." She agreed.

"Anyway should we bring the others down here or go up to them?" Michiru asked. "I think the inner senshi really want to ask more questions?" Asa looked at them.

"Just remember we only know so much." She said. "I don't even know how much Raine knows so far. I know the ghostly, purple woman said she was your creator but she might not tell you anything else so don't get your hopes up too much okay." Asa warned.

The inner senshi nodded their understanding and Asa helped Michiru finish with the tea before taking it into the lounge room.

"I'll go and get the others." Asa announced before turning to leave the lounge room. A loud squeal from up the stairs made all the senshi stop what they were doing and look up. Flaime was standing at the top of the stairs looking back the way she'd come in the same curious manner as the other senshi.

All of that changed however when Raine came bolting down the hall way and sprinted down the stairs. She ran into the lounge room and finding Michiru immediately ducked in behind her.

"Protect me from the scary creature." Raine begged. "You're my sister you love me too much to give me up don't you?" Michiru looked at the younger girl puzzled.

"What are you talking about?" Michiru needn't have asked, for not two seconds later a cranky looking Haruka came running down the hall way after her. She was about to run down the stairs when all of a sudden she seemed to trip on something, stumbled and proceeded to fall down the flight of 10 stairs before landing in a heap at the bottom.

She lay there for a while groaning and unmoving. Flaime descended the stairs and stepped over Haruka's prone form heading into the lounge room.

"You'd better be careful of those stairs Haruka I hear they can be quite perilous" she said politely. The rest of the senshi made their way over to check on Haruka while Flaime sat down on the couch and poured herself a cup of tea.

"Are you okay?" Usagi asked. Haruka groaned and sat up.

"Yes I'm fine." She managed through the moaning and groaning. The others helped her up and Ami pulled out her computer and started scanning.

"Is she all right Ami?" Usagi asked,

"She doesn't have a concussion does she?" Minako asked.

"Mmm tea." The group of senshi turned around and looked disbelievingly at Flaime who was still sitting in the lounge room happily drinking her tea. She looked up at them blankly.

"What? She's tough she'll live." She stated before turning her attention back to her tea again. "Besides" she added after taking another sip "her head is too hard to get hurt. She could run head long into a wall and not even feel it. Believe me, I've seen it."

Raine and Asa looked at each other and started giggling.

"That's right she did didn't she?" Asa asked Raine and they both giggled some more.

"Hey don't pick on me I might be hurt you know." Haruka complained.

Raine's hand came to rest on her arm and Haruka felt a gentle heat pass through her.

"Oh you're fine stop you're whining." Raine scolded. It was at that moment that Hotaru and Chibiusa having heard all the noise came running in through the back door.

"Is everything okay?" Hotaru asked.

"Oh yes honey." Haruka replied. "Haruka-papa is just getting better acquainted with the floor" the blonde shot a look at Flaime who without looking up from her tea replied.

"Well someone's gotta like you."

Raine poked Haruka in the arm.

"Well that'll teach you to get all childish and sulky and chase me through the house won't it." She chastised.

"Hey speaking of which what were you chasing her through the house for?" Michiru asked. Haruka looked hesitantly at Michiru

"Well…um…" she began.

"I beat her at a video game and she got all upset about it." Raine finished.

"Hang on now." Haruka interjected. "Don't leave bits out it was a racing game."

"And?" Raine asked.

"I'm a RACING CAR DRIVER." Haruka enunciated.

"They weren't racing 'CARS' Raine enunciated back. "they were 'FZeros' there's a difference." Raine shot back.

"What does that matter you're still not supposed to beat me."

"Well suck it up you big girl."

"I am a girl."

"Well you don't act like one."

"And your point is?"

"There isn't one! This is a stupid, useless argument we're having and if you're going to throw moronic, idiotic points at me I'm going to go ahead and throw them right back."

"The point isn't moronic it's….." Haruka began only to be interrupted by Michiru.

"Haruka!" She growled agitated

"Michiru." Haruka replied.

"Morena". Michiru said slightly more evenly.

"Michiru" Raine Replied

"Asa, Flaime." Asa added motioning to herself and Flaime in turn. "Great meeting you." The inners looked at Asa obviously questioning her sanity but Michiru ignored her.

"Stop acting like small children in front of our guests. You're both grown adults and you know better." Michiru gave both her partner and sister a very unimpressed mother type look. Haruka and Raine both apologised quietly and made their way into the lounge room. The rest of the group watched them go. They would have looked like chastised children except for the grins on their faces.

Raine sat down next to Flaime and Haruka beside her doing their best not to let Michiru see that they were smiling.

"She yelled at us." Raine whispered.

"I know it's almost like old times." Haruka replied and they shared a quiet chuckle until Michiru and the others walked in. She looked up at them to find two perfectly presentable adults looking back at her without even a hint of misbehaviour on their faces.

She shook her head and offered tea to everyone.

Once all the senshi were settled and drinking their tea Usagi asked.

"Ne Raine, what did you mean yesterday about being our creator? Or what did the ghost lady mean?" Raine chuckled slightly.

"She's not a ghost lady Usagi. She did however tell me what she meant last night when I was dream walking. Well, showed me would be closer to the truth. Do any of you know the legend of how the senshi were created?" When she received negative answers from all around her Raine nodded.

"I thought as much. Well it's a rather sad tale in parts but I think you should know. It explains a lot about your opinions toward each other when you first met." The senshi looked at her curiously as she resettled herself on the couch and began.

"I don't know if any of you know this but before the universe came to into being all that existed were two powerful beings known to those who still remember them as The Lord and The Lady. They existed for what we would call centuries in a quiet state of oblivion before they decided they wanted to do something else with their time.

They pulled their power together and created what we now call the big bang, the birth of the universe. Out of this came suns, nebulas, black holes, moons the whole lot. What we now call planets however were at the time just very large rocks floating around a very large ball of gas.

Once everything was settled The Lord and the Lady sent their energy out into the universe gifting these rocks with life. They all started out with no more than an atmosphere, a molten core and for many of them hydrogen and oxygen.

Once this was done the powerful creators remained in the universe to see the results of their work and watch how each planet evolved. When evolution reached the point where people emerged the Lord and the Lady decided it was time that their presence was known.

They didn't interract much with the people at first prefering to send signs, and symbols to gently guide them on the path to enlightenment and evolution.

Eventually as the people evolved further it became customary for them to personify that which had always guided them. They created statues and drawings of what they called their gods.

Some species depicted their gods in animal form but most of them were portrayed in the form of people much like themselves. As a result of this these two powerful beings separated several pieces of themselves from the whole and gave them a form very similar to the species who were most common in the galaxy.

One of these forms was human. You wouldn't know it but there are many planets who's people have evolved in a very similar fashion to yours. There are at least ten that I have been told of." The senshi shared an astonished look and Raine gave them time to absorb that information before she continued.

"The entities that were given a human like form were known as Lady Amethyst and Lord Malachite. Their form was almost human in every way except for a few obvious differences to distinguish them from those that surrounded them.

The solar system that your planets inhabit was one of the first that Amethyst and Malachite came to visit. Back then almost every planet and moon in your solar system was inhabited by a species who at their core were human. However each had it's own significant difference ensuring it's uniquiety from the other species on the neighbouring worlds.

Amethyst and Malachite helped guide these species to grow and mature. Eventually when they were evolved enough to function without guardians Amethyst and Malachite chose the four celestial bodies whose people had evolved the most to be the care takers of this solar system.

Those celestial bodies were The Sun, Earth's moon, The Earth and what is now known as the dark moon who's people I do believe you've met." The inner senshi nodded in agreement and Raine continued.

"They chose one person from each of these places and gifted each of them with a magic stone. You would be most familiar with the silver crystal given to the representative of the moon but there was also the golden crystal given to the earth, the sunstone given obviously to the sun and the obsidian obelisk given to the dark moon.

At first the stones were the objects of power and the representative was only there to be the keepers of the stones and use them to uphold the laws. However close proximity to the stones eventually caused their energy to pass into their carriers and eventually they too became vessels for the power causing it to increase.

Amethyst and Malachite had designed the stones to do just this so the people who carried them would gain more of their power as they learnt to control it. When the carrier of the stone died their power and their knowledge was immediately passed to their eldest child and the cycle continued.

Eventually as the other races evolved further the four leaders decided that each planet should have it's own representative to uphold the guardian's law and speak for their people. So the senshi came into being.

Unfortunately the leaders at the time were a little divided when it came to how they wanted to accomplish this task. Despite the fact that they were so close together the people of the earth and the people of the moon rarely had anything to do with each other.

You'll find the closest relationship among the original guardians was between the Earth and the sun. The Moon and the dark moon, while still coexisting and working with the others toward the greater good preferred to keep their own council.

They eventually decided to split up the galaxy and chose the planets with which they spent most of their time. The guardians of Mercury and Jupiter were created by the moon and the silver crystal. Venus, Mars, Neptune and Uranus were created by the alliance of the Earth and the sun. Finally the dark moon pooled all of it's power in to creating Sailor Saturn.

Because of this, while they still worked with the other inner senshi Mars and Venus took their orders from the Earth and the Sun respectively." Raine turned her attention to Minako and Rei.

"You were never meant to be under the moon's power. As such Minako wasn't aware of the danger in Tokyo until much later than the others and Rei never wanted to follow Usagi. Even though you all died together fighting for the same cause it will always have been ingrained into your subconscious that your loyalty lies elsewhere.

You will also have noticed that Makoto and Ami were loyal to Usagi from the beginning." She looked at the other two inners then who smiled.

"If we're supposed to be programmed not to follow her, then why do we? Rei asked. "I mean we all work together now." Raine nodded

"You do work together now yes . It could be the result of long term exposure to the silver crystal and it's power or it could simply be that your conscious mind has recognised her effectiveness as a leader and supressed your subconscious programming." Raine smiled. "The mind really is an amazing puzzle and without looking into the matter more thoroughly we'll never know. More importantly though do you really care?" The inner senshi shook their heads.

"I didn't think so." Raine said.

"I'm curious." All eyes turned to Michiru. "The splitting up of the planets seems rather unusual. I mean Mercury is closer to the sun than any of the other original guardians and Neptune is further away from The Earth than Saturn. Wouldn't the original guardians have spent most of their time with the planets that were closest to them?"

Raine smiled. "Good question big sister. Do you remember me mentioning that all of the planets used to be populated just like the earth?" The senshi nodded. "You notice that there's noone left on them now." The senshi nodded again. "Why do you think that is?"

"They can no longer support life." Ami replied. Raine nodded.

"And why do you think that is? Something changed them drastically enough to completely wipe out their populations what do you think might hapened to cause that?"

"They moved." Setsuna answered. The others turned to regard the time soldier with shock. Raine nodded.

"You've seen I imagine?" She asked. Setsuna nodded. Raine continued.

"Mercury was out past Jupiter, Uranus and Neptune were closer to the sun, Saturn was out almost where Uranus is now and Pluto was not all that far from Saturn. The Dark Moon as it's now called revolved around Pluto."

"So The Earth, Venus and Mars didn't move then?" Haruka asked.

"A little but not all that far. The Lady of the Sun gave her life to keep them there and the Lady of the Earth was also severely drained in the process."

"So what happened to the people that lived on those planets then?" Makoto asked.

"And how did the planets move?" Hotaru asked. Raine looked down.

"Well, this is where it gets sad. Whenever you give someone a great deal of power there are always those who wish to posess it for themselves even though they're not worthy of it. Sometimes whether it be by mistake or on purpose those people manage to get their hands on it. This particular time it was accidental on the part of some and purposful on the part of others.

Like I said before when a carrier died the power and the knowledge they possessed from their own lifetime and that of those before them was passed on to a blood child. Normally that child was the carrier's eldest but unfortunately in this particular circumstance the Lady of the moon had twins.

Everyone assumed that the eldest child, though born only minutes earlier than her sister would inherrit the power and the knowledge upon her mother's death and as soon as she was out they started to prepare her for that day.

What no one knew was that two children born of the same egg could both posess and wield the power. Only one of them however would receive the gift of knowledge.

The Lady of the moon unaware of this watched her daughters grow up expecting her first to rule after her death. It disturbed her however to discover that each posessed a very different personality. The younger daughter was kind and generous exactly the kind of leader the moon needed, while the eldest was selfish and mean not an ideal candidate at all.

She saw the problems that would arrise if her eldest daughter were to become the ruler of her people. She hoped however that the knowledge her daughter would receive from the transfer would help her to understand others and show her how to be a good leader.

Eventually the Lady of the moon died, but while the eldest child took the power of the crystal for herself the knowledge didn't go to her like everyone had expected. It went instead to the lady's younger child, the girl who was meant to rule and even though the eldest child knew this she didn't hand the crystal over to her sister."

"So what happened?" Usagi asked. Raine looked at her sadly.

"War." She replied.

To Be Continued.......

-----

So how did we like it do we have any ideas who Raine's semi transparent friend is?? Remember please review if you're going to stop reading the story because you don't like all the explaining stuff let me know I'd rather be able to find a way to shorten it than have you stop reading. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed a lot it means a lot to me that you're liking the story so much so far. I look forward to hearing more from you soon.

Amethyst


	13. The Legend of the Senshi Part 2

I'm here once again with another chapter finally. As promised Jennifer makes an appearance and the story of the senshi wraps up there's also a lovely scene in here with Hotaru and her parents which I thought was so cute. Anyway Ihope everyone had a great christmas and new year I hope you like the new chapter. **PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW PEOPLE ARE STILL READING!!!** Thank you to all the people who do continue to review it makes writing this story worth it and it makes me smile.

Thanks again Sailor Moon is not mine Just EVIL JENNIFER

**Legend of the Senshi Part 2**

1 Day Ago**  
**

Jennifer watched the scene unfold in front of her from behind a large, conveniently placed oak tree in the park. She'd arrived at the outer senshi's place of residence to see how crazy Michiru was going (and laugh immensely of course) when she'd seen the entire group of senshi heading en masse toward the park.

Curious as to their destination she'd hidden around the corner and followed them here. Now she was staring dumbfounded at the girl who was fiercely embracing a teary Michiru and felt a furious resentment building for both her and the taller girl who was threatening her beloved Haruka.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore she'd teach that tall, dark haired bitch a lesson oh yes she would, no one talked to her Haruka like that. She managed to get one foot out of her hiding place before the voice yelling in her head stopped her.

"No Jennifer you musssstn't." Jennifer stopped and turned her attention to the sibilant voice and glared in no particular direction.

"I thought you were going to deal with Michiru." she growled. "How is it that she's up and talking like a normal person and not a nut???"

"Sssshe issss the reasssson." he replied. "Ssshe...." he trailed off and Jennifer felt him fading.

"Wait" she called out suddenly panicked. She wasn't even aware of reaching for him with the crystal's power but the next thing she knew he'd latched on and as soon as he'd sucked enough power from her he returned.

"Why thank you my dear. Doesss thisss mean you wissssh to be partnersssss?"

"Why would you think that?" She asked trying not to let him feel her relief.

"Well you're ssssharing your power with me and all. I pressssumed that you mussssst have been concerned for me reaching out for me like that. These are things that allies do for each other are they not?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself" she growled. "You couldn't even make Michiru crazy like you promised. Why should I take on a partnership with you when your word is worth less than a haircut at a bargain basement salon?" The voice seemed taken aback.

"Nice wording my dear." came his reply. "You are right I did have trouble accomplisssshing my misssssion however that wassss not through any fault of my own. I did asss I promissssed I usssed a particularly ssstrong cursssse on that sssstupid little water girl and it did work."

"Then why is she suddenly all better huh?" Jennifer demanded. "If your curse did work and it was so great and all, why isn't she screaming and hiding in corners like she was before?"

"It wasss her." the voice replied. "That little girl who'sss over there right now talking to your nemesssisss." Jennifer looked over at Raine and scoffed.

"Her?" she asked incredulously "What could a little slip of a girl like her do to anyone?"

"On her own probably nothing." The voice replied. "However sssshe'ssss not on her own."

"You mean the other two vapid looking creatures that are with her?" Jennifer asked feeling rather annoyed by the fact that she seemed to have missed something. "What are they? Like super Buffy Slayer chicks or something?" she asked not believing for a minute that either of them could pose any threat.

"I'm not talking about them" the voice replied. "It'ssss the other one I'm ssspeaking of."

"What other one?" Jennifer demanded. As if on cue the transparent, purple lady had appeared almost from inside Raine's body and floated up behind her regarding the senshi with adoring eyes.

"Oh my freaking god" Jennifer shrieked jumping back further behind the tree. "What in the world is that?" She asked.

"Ssshe isss an old ssspirit." The voice replied. "A powerful one. Her energy isss familiar to me but sssomehow I jussst can't place it, the memory eludesss me." Jennifer took a step forward wanting a closer look at whoever this old spirit was.

"No you mussstn't!" the voice shrieked at her. She stopped to ask him why but before she could the lady in purple turned towards her and even though most of her was still hidden behind the oak tree she knew her presence was no longer a secret and for reasons she couldn't place Jennifer was terrified.

The next part happened so fast Jennifer didn't even have time to scream. One moment she was frozen in fear feeling those eyes boring into her the next a big spiny creature appeared in front of her and ran at the group of senshi.

As soon as the lady's eyes had moved from her she heard the voice telling her to run and she did without question. When at last she was far enough away to convince herself that neither creature nor lady would be able to find her Jennifer fell to the ground gasping and shaking.

"What the hell just happened?" she demanded.

"I ssssaved you" the voice replied. "

"What do you mean?" Jennifer demanded. "You didn't do anything other than scream in my head when that big, hairy, spiky creature appeared and took that creepy woman's attention away."

"And where do you think that big, hairy, ssspikey creature came from?" the voice asked patiently. Jennifer's eyes narrowed.

"That was you?" she asked

"Yesss" the voice replied. "Where did you think all the creaturessss that had been coming to earth recently had been coming from?" They don't jussst magically materialissse out of nowhere they musssst be created and didn't you ever notice that none of them did more than look at you?"

"So wait a minute you're telling me that those ugly creatures that keep turning up and attacking us came from you? And they didn't attack me because you told them not too?"

"That isss correct."

"But that one that attacked Haruka the other night..."

"Sssstopped the minute you told it to." Jennifer stopped for a minute and thought about it. A lot of things were starting to make sense now. That night at the temple the creature turned up right when Ami had caught Jennifer in the hall with Haruka. It had laid in wait for Michiru not attacking any of the others and when it did strike the attack had been brutal.

And when she'd been afraid for Haruka she'd demanded that the creature stop and it had. If the voice was controlling that creature then all of it made perfect sense. Almost all of it anyway.

"What about the first creature?" She asked. "The one with the spiny, bomby things, it attacked me."

"That wasss before I recognisssed your potential. During that fight I sssaw how well you managed to control your wind sssoldier and I wasss impresssed. I watched you a little longer before I decided that you would be a formidable enemy and I wanted that formidability on my ssside." Jennifer couldn't help feeling flattered and once again thoughts of what he'd be like in person flew through her head accompanied by other thoughts that made her blush.

"I would be very good to you you know." his voice appeared in her head once more. "I'd take good care of you" his voice changed slightly then, a seductive tone colouring it. "In every way" Jennifer felt a shiver run through her body accompanied by a heat that she'd never felt before.

"You could choosssse a body for me, any body you wisssh. I could be asss tall asss you like, my hair could be any colour you like and asss long asss you like, my eyesss could be asss blue or asss green or asss brown asss you like." His voice dropped even lower then. "And they'd only be looking at you" Jennifer was finding it increasingly difficult to draw in a breath she wanted him so badly now it was making her head spin.

"I can have any accent you like, I can be asss ssstrong assss you like." she imagined his lips floating just above hers, his eyes wandering over her body, his hands ready to touch her. It was all too much what was she thinking? He didn't even have a body yet how was she imagining what he looked like when he didn't have a body yet?

"Mossst importantly" she closed her eyes allowing his voice to wash over her. "I can be any gender you wisssh." Thoughts of Haruka flew through Jennifer's head then pulling her out of her lust filled haze and sending her crashing back to reality. She jumped away from....well nothing and kicked herself for forgetting that it was all in her head.

"What are you doing?" she demanded angrily. She could almost feel the voice smiling.

"Jussst making sssure you're completely informed." Jennifer shook herself and tried to redirect her attention to other matters.

"What about that woman?" she asked not liking how her voice still shook slightly with desire.

"I'm not sssure" the voice replied. "I know I ssshould know who ssshe isss but ssssomething'sss blocking my memory. All I do know isss that ssshe managed to undo one of my particularly ssstrong curssesss and that isss sssomething we can't afford to ignore."

"So what are we going to do about it?" Jennifer asked still trying to compose herself.

"I mussst work out who ssshe isss before we can do anything elssse. Ssshe could ruin everything if we don't tread carefully."

"How can she ruin everything Voicey there's nothing to ruin?" Jennifer reminded him.

"Voicey?" He asked.

"Well I don't have a name to call you yet do I?" She asked, "I have to call you something."

"But Voicey?" He almost sounded desperate. "Sssurely you could come up with sssomething better than that?"

"I have a great idea." she threw in. "Why don't you just tell me your real name and I won't have to come up with anything." She could almost see the scowl on his nonexistent face.

He ignored her and went on. "By ruining everything I mean abssssolutely everything. Sssshe felt my presence before that'sss why you drew her attention. Had I not sssent out my creature sssshe would have usssed that vassst power of hersss to dessstroy me then sssshe would have turned her attention to you."

"So what? I'm not an evil disembodied voice with a lisp she would have seen that and left me alone" Jennifer replied smugly

"You can be rather sssilly at times Jennifer" he hissed causing her to scowl at him. "Ssshe hasss the power to reach into your mind. One look and ssshe would have known exactly what you were trying to do to Haruka. The body sssshe inhabitssss isss Michiru'sss little sssister and Haruka'sss childhood friend, what do you honessstly think would happen to you if ssshe got a hold of you?" Jennifer squirmed not liking the thoughts that immediately flew into her head.

"No far worssse than that." She was confused for a moment not understanding his meaning. Seconds later more images flew into her head and for the second time that day Jennifer forgot that it was all in her head and backed away.

"What can I do then?" she asked fear striking into her very heart.

"You mussst ssstay away from her." the voice replied. "If you sssee her you mussst hide ssso ssshe doesssn't notice you. Asss long asss she doesssn't focusss on you directly ssshe ssshould have no reassson to ssstudy you any clossser." Jennifer nodded her understanding. "And I mussst ssstay away from you for a while." she was startled out of her fear for a moment.

"Why?" She asked.

"I mussst work out who thisss woman isss and asss long asss I'm near you my energy will attract her attention. If by sssome chance you do run into her and are forced to interact with her the lesss of my energy that ssshe can feel the sssafer you are."

"But what if I need your help?" She asked suddenly feeling vulnerable.

"Call" he replied. "I will hear you. But remember, if it'ssss not an emergency you're only placing usss both in jeopardy by sssummoning me."

"I understand." she replied.

"All right." he stopped and thought for a second. "I will go now use the silver crystal's energy to cleanse as much of my presence away as you can." Jennifer nodded. She felt sad that he was going but not wanting him to know she put on her smuggest smile and said.

"See you later Voicey." She'd forgotten once again that he was in her head.

---

Back To Present Day

Raine sat on the couch beside Flaime and Haruka watching the other senshi absorb her words and waiting for a reaction. Finally Makoto broke the silence with.

"A war between whom?" Raine looked back at the young Jupiter soldier sadly.

"Everyone." She replied. "When the eldest moon child finally had all the power at her disposal she decided to use it as those kinds of people generally do. She locked her sister away in the moon palace and without anyone to stop her she became the undisputed ruler of the Moon, Mercury and Jupiter.

The one thing she'd always thought was that the moon should have more power and of course there's only one way to get that power. She ordered the leaders of Mercury and Jupiter to have their troops ready and told them to keep the mobilisation a secret but they weren't told why.

Once the troops were in place the moon child journeyed to the dark moon to seek an alliance with their leader. The dark moon's leader agreed of course and together they set about creating a weapon that would help them accomplish their plan.

Using an energy very similar to that which was used to create Sailor Saturn they designed the device to destabilise a planets axis thus knocking it out of its proper orbit and sending it floating aimlessly through space.

The Lady of Saturn at the time was a rather young woman and her daughter and heir was little more than a child. She was completely loyal to the leader of the dark moon having grown up and lived all of her life around her. She allowed the ladies to build their device on one of Saturn's moons so that it could draw on just enough of the planets power to carry out its mission.

Nobody realised at the time that the lady's daughter did not share her mother's high regard for the leader of the dark moon. She ran to the Lady of Pluto her teacher and friend to help her find a way to fix it.

They both knew that the Lady of Saturn had to be disposed of and the weapon destroyed. They formulated a plan to carry out their mission and had everything in place and ready to go. Unfortunately they were too late." Raine stopped then and looked sadly up at her sister.

Uranus and Neptune were struck without warning." The senshi collectively gasped. "Just one word, just one single shot and hundreds of thousands of people died. The planets moved too far away from the sun and they could never be returned." Michiru felt tears burning her eyes and she looked over at her partner to find that the wind soldier was faring no better.

Haruka's green eyes met Michiru's blue and they saw their own pain reflected back to them. They allowed themselves a moment of shared pain before they composed themselves and turned their attention back to Raine.

Looking sadly at her sister and her friend Raine continued.

"The royal families of those outer planets were off world at the time visiting the Earth. Michiru and Haruka were barely more than children but they like their parents felt the death of their planets and their people as if it were their own.

No one really knew what happened all they could tell about the attack was that the energy used to power the weapon came from Saturn. That was the beginning of it all the ladies of Uranus, Neptune and the lady of the earth were so angry that they condemned Saturn and all it's people to death.

None of them knew that the lady of Pluto and the Saturn child, little Hotaru and Setsuna's mother Vala had their plan in motion to stop what was happening not even Setsuna herself who like Haruka and Michiru was barely more than a child.

They planned it well everything was in place and but when at last it came time to execute it they ran into a problem. Somehow word must have leaked to the lady of Saturn about Vala's involvement in the plan. She was arrested and locked up in a prison on the moon where the weapon had been build.

Somehow however Hotaru was never suspected. Instead concerned for her daughter's safety the Lady of Saturn took Hotaru with her to the weapon station. Without Vala there to help her Hotaru knew she had no hope of disarming the weapon she was too young to know how to operate the controls. There was only one thing she could do and even though she was only a child and the bulk of Saturn's power resided within her mother even little Hotaru had enough strength within her to obliterate the moon on which she now stood.

She made her way to the very core of the weapon and called upon all of her power. What she didn't know was that while she was preparing to destroy the moon her mother, completely oblivious as to what she was doing authorised another shot to be fired from the weapon.

At the moment the weapon was discharged Hotaru released her power and even though it took mere seconds for the moon to be reduced to dust her energy combined with the energy of the weapon and amplified it's power.

Her mother had aimed the weapon at the rest of the planets ignoring the fact that the moon would definitely die along with everyone else since the dark moon only agreed to an alliance to get the moon's help building the weapon. The energy flew through the solar system towards the other planets where the lady of the earth had set up an energy barrier to try and deflect as much of the blast as she could.

When the blast hit, she, along with the ladies of Mars, Venus, Uranus and Neptune held the shield for as long as they could. It cost them almost all of their energy to hold on as long as they did and none of them ever really recovered. In the end however the shield broke down and the energy while being slightly depleted continued on toward Jupiter.

Just when they thought they'd failed and all hope was lost a massive bolt of energy flew out from the sun deflecting the weapon and sending it back toward Saturn and the dark moon. It sent Saturn reeling through the solar system where it eventually landed in the place it now occupies.

The Dark moon however being much smaller than a planet was shot out of the solar system completely. It was knocked out past the gravitational pull of the sun and none in the solar system ever saw then again.

Pluto was knocked around rather badly also but somehow it managed to stay within the solar system although only just. Little Setsuna survived the hit because she was in the time gate when everything happened." Raine looked over at the time soldier who looked back at her sadly.

"So what happened after that?" Usagi asked.

"Well, at the very centre of the solar blast that deflected the weapon's power was the lady of the sun. Unfortunately like I said before she didn't survive. The Sunstone like the silver crystal is a double edged sword use too much of its energy and you die. The saddest part of it all was that the lady of the sun and the lady of the earth were only young and new to their roles so neither of them had a descendant.

Upon her death there was nobody to claim the Lady of the sun's power and it was lost. The sun stone flew back into the sun and the energy beings who inhabited the solar body withdrew from the rest of the solar system with it."

"That's so sad" Minako sniffled and Raine nodded in agreement.

"What about the others who had been holding the shield? Rei asked. The lady of the earth and the others?" Raine looked sadly at the fire soldier.

"The Ladies were severely drained after their attempt to stop the weapon's destruction. Most of them lived long enough to see the end of the war but the destruction it wreaked on their worlds was devastating. As soon as it was over it has been said that the ladies took one final look at their world or what was left of it then simply fell to the ground never to get up again." There were teary eyes all around the room as Raine continued.

"As for the Lady of the Earth. After seeing one of her planets die she had been so angry and distraught she would have flown out to meet the energy barrier on her own if the others hadn't wanted to go with her. As it was feeling the energy barrier break around her had almost broken her heart but when, at the last second her best friend in the universe gave up her life...."Raine trailed off and looked over at Asa.

"All the lady of the earth could do was watch as her friend faded away to nothing. She had no power left to help her and no way to save her. She made her way sobbing and defeated back to Earth and into her room in the Earth palace, no one ever thought she'd come out again.

As it turned out she did emerge and when she did it was with only one goal, to find out who was responsible for killing her friend and destroying her planet and making sure they paid dearly for their crime.

She didn't think Saturn could have done what they did on their own which of course she was right. When she found out about the moon's involvement she was livid. The armies of the earth laid siege to the moon while Venus and Mars turned their attention Mercury and Jupiter.

The fighting lasted for months before the young moon child was freed and after the death of her sister she took command of the moon. You of course will know her as Serenity." The inner senshi gasped. Raine gave them a moment to compute before she continued.

"A treaty was drawn up by the leaders of Mars, Venus, Mercury, Jupiter, the Earth and the Moon and a time of peace settled on the solar system. The called it the Silver Millennium hoping it would be a good omen and the peace would last that long. Unfortunately as you all well know it didn't

Once the treaty was drawn up and their planets were out of peril the ladies who had been part of the shield lived only long enough to return home one last time and the ladies of Mercury and Jupiter didn't survive long after them.

Once the war was over the only habitable planets remaining were the Earth and Mars. The elder moon child had tried to recreate a weapon similar to that which she'd built on Saturn's moon on Mercury but it had backfired. Mercury was thrown so badly out of its orbit that it ended up where it is now and due to the damage can no longer revolve.

Venus was destroyed by the aftershock of the weapon when Mercury landed right beside it and although no one realised it at the time some of energy from the first attack that hit Uranus and Neptune continued on to Jupiter. While it wasn't enough to immediately move the massive planet it did destabilise it enough that eventually it couldn't maintain its orbit anymore and ended up where it is now.

Anyone who had survived the war migrated either to The Earth, The Moon or Mars if they could handle the changes in climate which of course some of them couldn't. Most of the inner senshi moved to the Moon since Serenity was the only crystal holder left and they felt important that she be protected.

Uranus and Neptune stayed on Earth for a while but eventually when they were old enough they left to be with Pluto in the time gate. I don't think they could ever forgive the moon for the destruction of their home planets and since no one ever really knew what happened to the young Saturn soldier she was labelled the soldier of ruin and an enemy to all."

All eyes turned to Hotaru then who was looking sadly at her parents. That explained why they were so quick to label her an enemy when she met them all those years ago. But while that eased a pain she'd felt ever since she'd gotten her memories back after her rebirth it was very quickly replaced by another.

She'd killed her mother, destroyed her entire planet not to mention Pluto, caused the Death of two of the crystal holders and caused the loss of another. She was horrible; she didn't deserve to be reborn. She felt tears sting her eyes and she looked down. They would never forgive her, none of them. Her parents, her friends all of them would be gone and she'd have nobody which was more than what she deserved.

She felt movement beside her and she looked up to see Haruka and Michiru sitting on either side of her and Setsuna kneeling in front of her. Setsuna reached forward and took Hotaru's face gently in her hands. Her eyes were teary from the memories but she smiled genuinely at the younger girl.

"You did the only thing you could have done Hotaru Himmie if the device hadn't been destroyed it could have been used over and over again or even on other planets in other galaxies. What happened wasn't your fault you had no idea what the energy would do. You were a tiny child and I know that because I went back there after everything with Pharaoh Ninety and saw for myself." When Hotaru didn't look convinced Haruka chimed in.

"Life's not ideal Hotaru especially for us senshi sometimes things happen that you don't expect and you can't control the outcome. It's not your fault the Lady of the Moon and the Lady of the Dark Moon did what they did you were only trying to stop them."

"But I killed people." Hotaru sobbed. "My people, Setsuna's people, The Dark Moon people, The Lady of The Earth and The Sun, your parents. They're dead because of me, because of what I did. How can you not hate me? I hate me." Now it was Michiru's turn to chime in.

"Okay so your energy drained our parents of their energy and made them weak. That doesn't mean you killed them. Regardless of what you did our worlds were already gone, our parents were already heartbroken and Raine said herself even the Ladies of Mercury and Jupiter died shortly after the war and they were no part of the shield that drained everyone.

Their death was not your fault, the destruction of Pluto and Saturn, the death of The Lady of The Sun were a result of a weapon that you had no part in creating and if you had no part in creating it you cannot be blamed for the destruction it delivers."

"But my energy was what made the blast so strong" Hotaru protested. If I hadn't used my power the shield might have been able to reflect it and the lady of the sun might still be alive."

"And if the weapon hadn't existed you would have had no reason to use your power at all." Michiru argued back. "The blame for what happened to our solar system lies squarely with the people who created the weapon and no one else."

"But your parents still died." Hotaru protested once more

"And what kind of parents must they have been that their children weren't enough incentive to keep on living?" Everyone went silent then and Hotaru looked wide eyed at the water soldier. Michiru gently brushed some stray strands of Hotaru's hair back and smiled at her violet eyed child.

"You're our little girl now." she said quietly. "of the three of us not a single one has parents anymore but that's okay because we've made a family of our own. You are such a big part of that, our family wouldn't be what it is without you in it. If you want to view what we've learnt today in a positive light then think of it this way. We might have lost our parents but we've gained a daughter, a lovely little girl who we all love more than we could ever love parents who disappeared because life got hard.

You make us all so happy and if losing them is the price we had to pay to have you then I'm okay with that, we all are." Hotaru looked teary eyed from Michiru to Haruka and Setsuna who both nodded their agreement. She turned her attention back to Michiru then.

"Don't dwell on the past honey this is a new life, a new chance. If fate thought that what you did was wrong then you wouldn't be here with us now. Accept the gift it gave you and live your new life you were happy until today weren't you?" Hotaru nodded.

"Then that's all you have to worry about now." Michiru smiled at her little girl and held her arms out. "Come here" Hotaru threw her arms around her Michiru mama and buried her face in the older woman's shoulder.

"I love you Michiru mama" she said quietly.

"I love you too Himmie" Michiru replied. "We all do."

While the outers shared their family moment Raine turned her attention to Flaime and Asa who'd taken Haruka's spot on the couch when the other woman had moved. She took one of their hands in hers and smiled at them.

"I'm glad we all found each other again" she said quietly and soon found herself the cheese in a hug sandwich. Their moment was interrupted by Usagi asking.

"So I'm still curious to know, who is your friend? The transparent one I mean?"

"Well I've told you the story from what I've said who do you think she is?" She watched all the senshi stop what they were doing and think about what she'd told them. The person who broke the silence however was Chibiusa.

"Lady Amethyst." She replied. "The creator of the senshi." Raine smiled.

"Well, you already knew so you didn't have to guess." She said. "Does that mean you know who my friends are then?" Chibiusa studied Flaime and Asa closely before nodding.

"Who?" Usagi asked. Chibiusa turned to look at Flaime.

"The Lady of The Earth Papa's sister." She turned her attention to Asa then.

"And the Lady of The Sun her best friend.

----

There it is another chapter how did you like it??? Please review and let me know, thank you for reading

Amethyst


End file.
